Reality Bites
by dean-supernatural-sam
Summary: What will happen when Sam and Dean get caught killing a shifter? They don't know it, but evil is out to get them... Complete!
1. Trouble With The Law

Sam lay on the ground, a man on top of him, his hands encircled around his throat. What was meant to be an incredibly easy job had turned into disaster.

'Dean!' Sam managed to say. 'Little help please?'

Out of nowhere Dean flew past, tackling the Shapeshifter to the ground. Sam slowly got up, taking in big gulps of air as Dean wrestled with the creature. Sam picked his gun up off the ground, trying to get a clear shot, but with no luck.

'Sammy,' Dean gasped. 'Just…shoot…the…bastard!'

'I can't!' Sam yelled back. 'It's not a clear shot!'

With a sigh of frustration, he strode in, grabbing the Shifter and throwing it against a nearby tree. It sat stunned as Sam helped Dean up.

'You can do the honors,' Sam said, handing his gun over. Dean aimed the gun, watching the Shifter slowly get up; it's eyes clicking over.

'Goodbye you son-of-a-bitch,' Dean muttered, pulling the trigger. The Shifter slumped to the ground, dead.

'Another one gone,' said Dean, low-fiving his bro. 'Let's bury it.'

Not more than ten metres away, an elderly man covered his mouth in shock as he watched the two boys begin to dig. He had heard a commotion from his cabin near-by, and came to investigate, only to see a badly beaten man get shot by the two men. Without wasting another second, he headed for home, to call the Sheriff.

'I hate this part,' panted Dean, throwing another shovel full of dirt over his shoulder.

'Dude, stop hitting me with dirt!' Sam complained.

'Oh, I'm sorry Sammy, was I getting you?' Dean said, throwing another load at Sam, getting him in the face.

'It's Sam,' he said darkly, spitting dirt from his mouth.

'Whatever,' shrugged Dean. 'Just keep digging.'

After a good 15 minutes of digging, Dean threw his shovel down.

'That should do it,' he said, hauling himself out of the hole. Sam clambered out behind him. They each grabbed an end of the body and dumped it in the hole.

'Sweet dreams,' Dean muttered, dumping dirt onto the Shifters face. They began filling the shallow grave, when a twig cracked behind them. Dean spun around, holding his hand up to silence Sam. He peered through the trees, spotting a person creeping around, gun drawn, with more following him.

'Sammy,' he whispered. 'We need to get out of here now.'

'Why?' Sam asked.

'SHHH!' hissed Dean. 'Come on, just leave everything here.'

He gently put his shovel down and set off at a fast walk, Sam at his heels. They dodged quickly and quietly through the trees, keeping their eyes open for any threats.

'OVER HERE!' They heard someone yell from behind them. They broke into a run, ignoring the gunfire sent their way.

'Split!' gasped Dean, heading left. Sam went right, pursuers still hot on his trail. He ran deeper into the woods, and hoping he was out of sight ducked behind a tree. 6 uniformed police officers came to a halt near him, listening intently to find out which way he went. Sam picked up a rock and threw it as far away from him as possible. The noise made the police officers take off in that direction. Sam sighed with relief and headed in the opposite direction.

Dean, however, was not having as much luck. His run had ended up in the middle of a huge clearing, making him an easy target. He didn't give up, dodging bullets; running as hard and fast as he possibly could. He reached the wooded area again, but was tackled hard from the side. He rolled around with the officer, who was desperately calling for backup. Dean fought hard, but the officer managed to hold on until his mates caught up with him.

'Come on son,' said the Sheriff, pointing his gun at the exhausted Dean, who was still fighting hard. 'It's over, there's no escape.'

All his strength gone, Dean gave one last shove, and then lay on the ground panting.

'Roll over and put your hands on your head,' ordered the Sheriff, motioning to an officer to apprehend him.

'So,' said Dean, as his hands were pulled behind him and the cold steel bracelets were locked firmly on his wrists. 'Did I do something wrong?'


	2. Unravelling The Mystery

Ok, so weldcome to my new story...i know, this should be on the first chap, but i forgot :P You do not have to have read my other story 'Shapeshifter Revenge' as this is not a sequel to it. So...for the normal crap i have to do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dean and Sam, if I did they'd be locked in my basement.

Warning: This story contains language, and drug references. (This warning will be above that chapter, though it's nothing to really worry about)

Hope u enjoy reading!

Nikki 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You boys caught that other one yet?' barked the Sheriff into his radio. He eyed Dean, who was still lying on his stomach.

_'That's a negative, sir,'_ was the reply. _'We lost him in the bush.'_

'Keep looking!' the sheriff ordered.

'I knew he wouldn't let you idiots catch him,' laughed Dean from the ground, as his weapons were removed. 'He's way to smart for you. You know he went to collage?'  
Dean slowly began working his way to his knees.

'Don't you move!' sneered the Sheriff, planting his boot into Deans back and pushing him onto the ground.

'So, uh, what next?' asked Dean, groaning as he was winded.

'We're going to catch that partner of yours, then go dig up that person you killed,' the Sheriff informed him.

'I didn't kill anyone,' Dean said. 'We came across the body and decided a burial would be nice.'  
The Sheriff grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him to his feet. He looked him dead in the eye.

'So you're saying you just 'happened' to be carrying shovels at the time?' he said dangerously. 'Don't you lie to me boy. You're already in deep enough trouble, don't go making it worse.'

'_Sheriff we are in hot pursuit of a black 67' Chevy Impala, license plate KAZ-2Y5_,' a voice shouted suddenly over the radio. '_The offender is in the car. I repeat, we are in hot pursuit, headed for town. Do you copy?'_

'Copy that,' the Sheriff replied. 'Let's get out if here,' he said to everyone.

While his crew packed up, he wrapped his hand around Dean's bicep and led him away, back to the body.

'Oooh, looky what we have here,' the Sheriff cackled, looking at the body his people had dug up. 'Looks like he died from a bullet to the heart. I bet that matches with your gun.' He laughed, and continued dragging Dean through the woods, to a police car. Dean was helped into the back seat, and the car headed for town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam flung the car into a skid to avoid hitting a cop car. Sliding around corner after corner, he tried to shake off the 4 cars after him, but with no luck. He glanced at the fuel meter.

'DAMN!' he yelled, seeing it was almost empty.

He wouldn't be able to drive much longer. Maybe another 5 minutes. He shook his head in disbelief as the Impala gave a shudder and conked out. He sat there, amused by the police who had frantically surrounded him, their guns drawn.

He let slip a small sigh before tossing his gun out of the window. He watched as the gun was carefully retrieved, and as officers slowly approached him, ordering him to get out of the car. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, debating what to do. Finally he opened the door and dragged himself out, holding up his hands.

'I'm all yours ladies,' he laughed.

'Put your hands on the car!' a male officer yelled.

Sam just stood there, crossing his arms. He was spun around and slammed against the car. He winced a little, rolling his eyes as he was patted down.

'Hey, watch where you touch,' he said, grinning at the female officer who was searching him. She glared in return, roughly forcing his hands behind him and cuffing them together. Sam face screwed up in pain.

'Come on pretty boy,' she said, pushing him into a police car.

Even though he was grinning on the outside, doesn't mean Sam felt the same way.

_'What did I do that for?'_ he thought, groaning inwardly. _'I'm starting to sound like Dean.'_

The car slowly pulled away.


	3. The Truth Hurts

Sam arrived at the police station when Dean did. As he was hauled from the car, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smug smile on his brother's face. Couldn't Dean take something seriously for once? As much as he hated to think about it, Sam knew how much trouble they were in. They couldn't just explain a Shapeshifter.  
'Heyyy Sammy!' Dean called out. He laughed. 'They caught you too huh? What a pity. As long as you didn't wreck my car!'  
Sam just sighed as he was led inside. Dean was pushed into a cell, while Sam was moved into an interrogation room and sat down. It was a couple of minutes later when the Sheriff came into the room and sat opposite to him.  
'We found these in your car,' said the Sheriff, pushing Dean's box of fake ID's forward. 'Can you tell me which one you are?'  
Sam hesitated before deciding the truth was the best option.  
'Sam Winchester.'  
'Ok, and what about your partner?' questioned the Sheriff.  
'Dean Winchester,' Sam said. 'He's my brother.'  
'So…what are two young fellas like you doing with all these fake ID's?' asked the Sheriff. 'This is very serious; you got some police ones in here. It's very much illegal to impersonate a federal officer.'  
Sam remained silent. He couldn't explain that. Nothing he said could make it go away. The Sheriff eyed him.  
'Son, we have a witness who says he saw your brother shoot an unarmed man,' said the Sheriff. 'Now you ain't up on such bad charges as he is, but the more you tell us the better chance you're giving yourself. Why did you kill that man? And do you actually know who he is?'  
'Trust me,' said Sam, looking directly in the Sheriffs eyes. 'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.'  
'Try me.'  
'Fine; you ever heard of a Shapeshifter?' said Sam. 'that man we killed was one. We hunt Supernatural things for a living. We fix things that no-one else can, and you guys will suffer horribly if you put us in jail.'  
The Sheriff chuckled. 'Shapeshifter? You're right. I don't believe you.'  
'Well, that's the truth and I'm, sticking with it,' Sam replied calmly. 'And your "witness" didn't see the whole thing. If he had been there a minute earlier he would've seen that man trying to strangle me to death. We shot him in self defense.'  
'You got any proof of that?'  
'Well, I don't have handprints bruised on my neck for no reason,' Sam said. 'And I sure as hell know that Dean didn't punch himself in the stomach.'  
Silence came between the two as the Sheriff inspected Sam's neck. Bruises were beginning to form clearly.  
'I'll need to take photos of them and any other bruises you got,' the Sheriff finally said. 'And whatever that brother of yours has.' He shook his head. 'I get a bad feeling bout that boy.'  
He bent down behind Sam and unlocked the cuffs. Sam rubbed his sore wrists.  
'I'll be back.' The Sheriff left, the click of a lock telling Sam he wasn't going anywhere fast. He leaned on the table, rubbing his tired eyes, trying to think of a way of escape.  
He barely looked up as Dean was pushed into the room. Dean went to make a remark, but the look on his brother's face forced him to swallow it. He settled into the chair opposite.  
'What did you tell them Sam?'  
'The truth,' Sam replied.  
'Whoa, back up a step there,' Dean said, sitting straighter. 'That means you told them our names. Our real names.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Don't you remember Sam? Dean Winchester is dead…if he showed up alive he'd be behind bars for life,' Dean exclaimed, glancing warily at the security camera. He leaned closer to Sam, his voice barely a whisper. 'How could you forget those murders were blamed on me Sam?'  
'I didn't forget,' said Sam, tears forming in his eyes. 'I just wanted to tell the truth for once. I don't want to be punished for something you did.'  
He looked into Dean's eyes, where he could see the betrayal settling in.  
'I can't believe you Sam,' said Dean, his heart ripping in two. 'If we get off this charge, I'm still going down! Because of you!'  
Tears began to run freely down Sam's face. He had done what had to be done.


	4. Old Wounds

When the Sheriff returned the first thing that hit him was the tension between the brothers. He brushed it aside.

'Well…I found some interesting things today' began the Sheriff. He looked at Dean. 'Your supposed to be dead. Seems that you killed some people couple of months ago.' The Sheriff shook his head. 'You don't look the type to do that.'

'I told you,' said Sam fiercely. 'We hunt Supernatural things. The Dean Winchester they buried was a Shapeshifter.'

'So now it's all the Shapeshifters fault?' Laughed the Sheriff. 'Do you know how that would stand up in court? You'd have everyone in stitches.'

'But it's the truth!' argued Sam.

'Whatever,' the Sheriff shrugged. 'Right, let's get some pictures of those bruises. Not that it will do anything,' he muttered to himself.

Five minutes later the Sheriff had everything he needed and was preparing to take Dean and Sam back to their cell.

'You sure you're sticking with that story son?' asked the Sheriff. 'Coz it ain't very strong.'

'I'm sure,' Sam replied.

They were led to their cell, and nothing made Sam shiver more than hearing the cold metal door closing, and the keys locking it. He could be hearing that for a long time. His eyes were so tired, he could barely keep them open, so he sank onto one of the cots finally getting the sleep he so badly needed.

Dean sat on the other cot, his back up against the wall, his eyes wandering over his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe Sam had told the truth; why didn't he stick to what Dean had told him to do if they were ever arrested? Then at least Dean would have a chance of escaping jail. It wasn't obvious, but deep down, Dean was crying. How could his brother, the one person he trusted most, betray him like that? After everything he had done for Sam, one little fact revealed would most likely ruin his life.

Days went by; interrogation after interrogation took place. The Sheriff had a split decision on what he thought was true, and what wasn't. The body had been inspected, and the result had confused the sheriff completely.

'A silver bullet?' he had exclaimed when told of the findings. He had ordered a research of Shapeshifters immediately, out of curiosity, and to his utmost astonishment had found that the only way to kill a Shifter was a silver bullet to the heart.

He had actually become quite friendly with Sam, which made him question himself, but nothing he said to himself could make him not like the sandy haired boy. Dean, on the other hand, was not so nice. He had watched over them every single day, and noticed that Dean had not spoken a single word to Sam. Sam had given up trying. Whenever interviewed, Dean would spit out the same line: 'Ask Sam, he seems to know everything.'

Five days later the Sheriff received news: a van would be arriving the next day to ship Dean and Sam to the State Prison, where they would be put on trial. He had no proof to show the Feds the boys were innocent, so they were being moved. He sighed as he took them their food that night, wishing he didn't have to tell them.

'Look, boys,' he began. 'I'm gunna be straight with ya'll. There's a Federal van coming tomorrow to collect ya, to take ya to the State Prison, where you'll be put on trial. Those guys are harsh, I'm sorry but I've used up all the time I have.'

'I didn't think you liked us,' said Sam, suddenly not feeling hungry. 'You don't believe us, remember?'

'Well, the stupid half of me is saying you boys are innocent…I can see it by your eyes,' the Sheriff let loose another sigh. 'I did all I could boys.' He walked away.

'Dean,' Sam said softly. 'Look man, I know your pissed with me right now, but you have to listen. We need to get out of here…isn't there anything you can use to pick a lock with?'

Dean opened his mouth to make a comment, but clamped it shut and rolled over so he was facing the wall. They were both quiet for a moment before Dean spoke.

'What's it matter to you Sam; you're pretty much off scott-free,' he said harshly.

'Dean I don't want you going to jail! You think I want that but I don't! I didn't get us in this mess; why do you have to be a good little boy and follow Dad's co-ordinates? We're not getting closer to him by following them!'

'What, so this is my fault now?' shouted Dean, rising from the bed. 'My fault that you got caught too? I didn't choose to stay with the Supernatural hunting you know, Dad forced me into it!'

'Then you should know how I feel,' argued Sam back. 'I was fine at collage, doing well, getting my life back, when you waltzed up and decided that I had to come no matter what!'

Dean lunged at his brother, grabbing his jumper and slamming him up against the bars. He was so angry…the anger over the years had built up slowly, and now he had had it.

'I'm so sick of this Sam!' he yelled, letting a fist swing at his brother. Sam ducked, using all his strength to push Dean across the room. The slowly circled each other, their eyes on fire, their life of misery pooling out of their system. Sam lunged this time, tackling Dean to the ground. The rolled around, Dean finally placing himself on top of Sam.

'Haha,' he yelled in triumph. 'Try getting away from this!'

'OI!' yelled the Sheriff, entering the room with a bang. 'What's going on here?' He frowned at the sight of Dean on Sam. 'Get off him.' Dean stood up, wiping the blood from his split lip.

'Now, you two have to live with each other,' the Sheriff said. 'All the other cells are full. Can you last one more night?'

Sam glared at Dean.

'Obviously not,' sighed the Sheriff. He entered the cell. 'Get on your cot,' he ordered Dean. Dean sat down, and the Sheriff cuffed his left hand to the bed frame.

'You can stay like that for the night,' he grumbled. 'I don't want you two fighting all night; some people need their beauty sleep. And you,' he said, pointing his finger at Sam. 'I'm watching you…I don't want you to go anywhere near him, you got that?'

'Yes,' Sam said, rolling his eyes.

'Good!'

The Sheriff slammed the door behind him, and flicked off the lights.

'Bitch,' mumbled Dean.

'Jerk.'


	5. Help From Another

It was early the next day when the Sheriff woke them.

'C'mon boys get your skinny Asses off those bunks, you're leaving in an hour!' He entered the cell, swiftly releasing Dean's wrist from the bed. Dean just moaned and rolled over.

'I said, get up!' said the Sheriff more sternly, poking him repeatedly.

'All right! I'm up I'm up!' yelled Dean, rubbing his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

'I'll be bringing your breakfast soon, but in the meantime you'll need to be putting these on,' the Sheriff said, cracking into a grin. He threw some orange clothes jumpsuits at them.

'Jumpsuits?' asked Dean, looking at them in disgust.

'To get in the moment,' smiled the Sheriff. 'They are a required transportation item. That way, you stand out, and if u escape you're easily spotted. So, no clothes underneath 'em. Clear?'

'Crystal,' muttered Dean. He glared at the Sheriff's back as he left the cell. Slowly standing up, he moved over to Sam, punching him softly in the gut.

'You have to get up too Sam!' he said.

While Sam slowly got up, Dean went over to the small sink and washed his face. He looked into the dirty mirror, wincing at the sight.

'I really need my hair gel,' he grumbled.

'What are those!' suddenly said Sam, pointing at the orange jumpsuits.

'Those are our clothes for the rest of our lives!' replied Dean. 'And we have to put them on. Now. We're being prepared in a half hour and leaving in an hour. So get your ass off that bed and get dressed.'

The looks on their faces were hilarious as they pulled on the clothing, with both of them trying to hide their near-nakedness from each other. Once dressed the both looked at each other in disgust.

'I feel like a traffic cone!' complained Dean.

'Here's your breakfast boys,' announced the Sheriff, pushing the bowels into the cell. 'My my, don't you two look…er…bright. Trying to make a fashion statement?' He laughed as Dean and Sam sent dark looks his way. 'Hurry up and eat.' He left again.

Both uttering small sighs, the boys ate their cornflakes in silence. They glanced up as the Sheriff came in, flanked by three well-built men.

'Is that the welcome party?' commented Dean.

'Come on boys, your leaving sooner than expected,' the Sheriff said, unlocking the door. The men moved in, fitting cuffs and shackles onto the two. When they moved back, Dean shifted uncomfortably.

'Are we meant to not feel our hands and feet anymore?' he said.

'Let's go,' Rambo One said. He gripped Dean's arm tightly and walked out the door, making Dean walk as fast as he could in the shackles. Rambo Two gripped Sam, while the third followed up with his gun.

'See ya round boys,' the Sheriff called out as they were helped into the back of a van. The door was slammed shut and locked, and Rambo One and Two moved to the front seat.

10 minutes into the ride, the uncomfortable silence was broken. Something crashed into the side of the van, and Rambo lost control, the vehicle running off the road and flipping into a tree.

John Winchester smiled from his car; his boys were all right, he could feel it. Now he hoped they had enough common sense to realize that this was their escape attempt; that he, their father, had crashed into them on purpose. Giving one last glance at the smoking wreck, he drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another update, like i promised :D Hope u like it...i know it's short...i'm only posting a chap at a time coz i dont want this catching up with me...i haven't actually finished this story yet! If it's any help...i've written 25 chaps lol :P so for now it'll onli be one chap, but then i'll upgrade to two! Daily updates will continue as well :D u guys mean alot to me...

Oh, and i had a lack of inspiration and couldnt be bothered naming the 'Rambo's' so i hope that you dont care...lol R&R it makes my day!

Nikki 3


	6. The Kindness Of Stangers

The van lay smoldering in a heap, it's frame destroyed. Inside, Sam and Dean were both lying in shock, before they slowly got back to reality. They were both suffering from small bumps to the head. Dean moved around the van as best as he could, finally reaching Rambo 3, searching him for a handcuff key. Dean sighed with relief when he found it, and he released himself from the tightly fitted chains. He threw to key to Sam, who proceeded to free himself, and then using all their strength, rammed the door with their feet, finally getting it open and climbing out.

'Thank god,' muttered Dean. 'You ok Sammy?'

'I'm fine,' replied Sam. 'But Dean, it's Sam. Please.'

'Come on dude, let's get out of here,' said Dean. grabbing his brother's arm.

'Wait Dean…they weren't moving,' Sam said, pointing to the van. 'Look, the van's on fire we have to get them out and call for help.'

'Sam, you gotta be kidding me,' sighed Dean. 'They'll be fine. C'mon, before they wake up.'

'If you want more murders under your belt, fine, leave,' said Sam beginning to drag Rambo 3 out of the back. 'But I'm staying here, getting them out, then I'll leave.'

'Sammmmm,' Dean wailed. He let out a frustrated grunt before helping Sam drag Rambo a safe distance away. They were dragging the last one away from the van when it blew up. They dodged all flying debris, before dumping Rambo with the other two, and finding a cell phone on one of them. Sam called 911 (or 000 for us lol) and left an anonymous tip.

'Now we can go Dean,' he informed his brother.

'Good.'

They ran off into the woods, trying to get as much distance between them and the exploded van. They could hear sirens; they knew the police would be after them sooner or later. They were right. As they ran deeper and deeper, the police were following their every move, using sniffer dogs to track the scent. But Dean and Sam, as tired as they were getting, kept on running.

'Dude, we need to find a place to hide, and we need some new clothes,' puffed Dean. As if God had been listening, a cabin appeared ahead. The boys hesitated, seeing smoke coming out of the chimney, but pressed on, hoping that the person would be nice enough to let them in.

'You knock,' said Sam

'No you knock,' argued Dean back.

'You do it!'

'No you do it!'

'How bout' I just open the door for you fellas,' came a female voice.

Dean and Sam whirled to face the pretty young woman standing in the doorway, shotgun over her shoulder.

'G'day, I'm Allanah,' she introduced herself.

'I'm Sam…this is Dean…' Sam slowly said. 'You're Australian?'

'Yeah mate,' she replied. She narrowed her eyes. 'What's with the orange? Makes you look like a traffic cone.'

Dean gave a little fake laugh. 'It wasn't by choice,' he said, flashing his charming smile at her.

'Alright then, I guess you want to come in, ey?'

'Please,' said Sam. 'I know it looks bad, you know, the whole escaped murderer thing…but we're not like that. We were framed.'

'Sure you were,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'It really doesn't bother me; you look like some fair dinkum blokes. Come on in.'

'Fair dinkum?' Dean said softly. 'What does that mean?' Sam shrugged and they followed her inside.

'Look, all we really need is some clothes, and a way to get out of here so those sniffer dogs can't find out scent.

'Ahhh, so they're out there now,' Allanah said. 'Plenty of time. Cuppa?'

'Um…er…' stuttered Sam.

'Oh, right…' Allanah said, giving herself a mental slap. 'Would you like a cup of coffee, or a beer or something?'

'I really don't think we have time,' said Dean weakly. 'They weren't that far behind.'

'Yeah, but if you didn't notice, you passed 'no trespassing' signs on your way in. They aren't allowed near this cabin until they have a warrant,' she smiled warmly at them. 'We'll head into town and I'll buy you boys some clothes. You can hide in my ute.'

'Thank you, it means a lot to us,' Sam said sincerely.

'So, you guys want a beer or what?'

'Do we ever!' said Dean.

'Hope you don't mind, its Aussie beer, but it's really good,' she said, chucking them a can of VB.

'Right,' said Dean, unsure, but after a sip he pretty much sculled the rest. They sat talking for a while, Dean and Sam explaining everything, except the whole hunting business. When they were done, she eyed them suspiciously.

'Don't lie to me,' she said. 'I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were hunters. I know what you do.'

'Hunters? As in…' Dean trailed off.

'Let me guess: someone saw you kill a Shapeshifter or something?' he said. 'They arrested you, you told them the truth, they laughed in your face and then hauled you off to jail.'

'How do you know about Shapeshifters?' Sam asked, curious.

'Coz I'm a hunter too!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...to clarify ... Fair Dinkum honest

Hope u like...shifts eyes nervously

please r&r

Nikki 3


	7. Gaining Trust

I feel genorous...chapter 7 :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come again?' uttered Dean in disbelief.

'I'm a hunter,' Allanah repeated. 'You know, I hunt down demons and things.'

'We haven't ever met another hunter,' said Sam.

'Didn't think the first would be a woman,' Dean muttered under his breath.

'What was that Dean?' asked Allanah, perfectly aware of the comment.

'Oh, uh…did I tell you how pretty your eyes are? He said weakly. Allanah just rolled her eyes.

'C'mon boys, let's head off in the ute,' she said. 'I'll get you some clothes from town.'

'Ute? You mean, truck, don't you?' said Dean.

'Yeah. Whatever,' she said, shrugging her shoulders.

They headed outside, Sam and Dean jumping into the cab with her. They sat low in the back seat, so they couldn't be seen. Allanah cranked the engine over and headed off, playing her music softly, singing quietly to herself, and completely ignoring the boys.

'Do you have any Metallica you can play?' said Dean, obviously not liking her choice of music.

'Nope,' she replied. 'You'll have to cope with The Living End, they're my favourite band.'

'Great,' muttered Dean.

It wasn't a very long ride into town, but Dean was glad when they got there.

'You can sit up guys,' she told them, after looking around carefully. After getting their clothes sizes, she ran into a near-by store, returning five minutes later with a couple of bags.

'I hope they do,' she said. 'I'm pretty sure they'll suit you.'

She watched expectantly as they pulled out the clothes.

'Holy cow!' exclaimed Dean. 'This jacket is just like the one I always wear! You're good at this.'

'I'll be back; I have to go withdraw some money from the bank,' Allanah said, taking off again. Sam and Dean quickly got dressed in the jeans, shirts and jackets.

'This doesn't feel right Dean,' Sam said suddenly.

'What, taking money from a lady we only just met?' Dean said. 'It doesn't feel wrong to me.'

'No, there's something else,' said Sam, rubbing his temples. 'Just forget I said anything.'

'Easy done.'

Around the corner, Allanah finished withdrawing money when her cell phone rang.

'What do you think your doing!' she hissed into the phone. 'For all you know they could've been with me.'

'I can see you,' replied the man's voice. 'I won't be calling again. Is everything in order?'

'Yeah, so far,' Allanah replied. 'They fell for it, hook line and sinker.'

'And they aren't suspicious at all?'

'Nope. They think I'm a hunter…pretty soon they'll realize they're wrong.'

'Whatever you do,' barked the voice. 'Don't kill them…yet.'


	8. A Helping Hand

Allanah slowly made her way back to the car, trying to think of a good plan. Pasting a smile on her face she hauled herself back into the car, turning to face Dean and Sam.

'So, where you guys off to next?' she asked.

'Well, it's pretty much impossible to clear our name,' Dean said. 'So we figure we'll just get outta this state and continue with our work.'

'Well, now that you mention it,' Allanah began slowly. 'I've got a job near-by that I'll probably need help with.'

'What are you dealing with?' Sam asked curiously.

'To tell you the truth, I have no idea.' She shook her head, looking in disgust at herself. 'But I was kinda hoping you guys would gimme a hand…you know, considering how nice I am for not turning you in, giving you beer, buying you clothes…' she fluttered her eyelashes. 'I could probably help bust your car out of the impound lot.'

'We'd be happy to help,' said Dean, his insides melting at the sight of this woman. He smiled lightly at her, making her insides turn to mush.

'Dean, I think we should really get out of here,' said Sam. Dean missed the urgency in his brother's voice. Sam turned to Allanah. 'Look, you've been really nice and everything…but we seriously have to get out of here before we get caught again.'

'Oh…' she said sadly, tears forming in her eyes. 'I'll just have to try by myself. I understand fully what your saying.' She looked up as a fake tear ran gently down her face.

'Don't you have feelings Sam?' Dean said, swiping the tear gently from Allanah's face. 'Can't you see the girls upset? Gees, have a heart!'

'Fine, but it's an in and out job, any problems, we leave. Got it?' Sam stared straight into Allanah's eyes. Something was wrong.

'Oh, thank's so much!' Allanah cried out in joy. She smiled happily; Sam was the only to notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting outside an old, abandoned house.

'I'm pretty sure that it's just an angry spirit,' Allanah told them. 'I heard that a man was murdered in there…they hung him from the roof, and buried his body under the house.'

'Well that'd certainly piss me off,' commented Dean. 'You got weapons?'

'Bloody oath I do!'

After collecting a variety of weapons, including salt and some matches to burn the body with, they were ready to go.

'Sam, you take the back door,' ordered Allanah. She fluttered her eyelashes at Dean again. 'We'll go in the front.'

Sam just stood there, his eyes looking untrustingly at Allanah.

'Sam, you heard the woman. Go through the back. Give us some 'room to move.'' Dean said. He gave an excited smile and winked at his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes.

'Whatever Dean,' he said, beginning to walk away. 'Oh and Dean,' he said, facing his brother again. Dean raised his eyebrow. 'Watch your back.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is...chapter 8...hope u liked it :D**

**more to come very soon...maybe another one tonight...if i can be bothered :P**

**Nikki 3**


	9. Taking One, Leaving The Other

Dean gave his brother a weird look, before turning away and following Allanah through the front door. Sam just sighed, loaded his gun and crept his way round the back. They were being over-cautious. You can't trap a spirit, so what was the point of going in different doors? He soon found out. Just as he was creeping through the door, he heard a yell.

'SAM! SAMMY! HELP ME MAN! SHE'S-' a loud clunk and a muffled groan intercepted Dean's message.

Sam dropped his guard and ran forward through the house, trying to find his brother. He searched from top to bottem, with no luck. But he knew where he had to go. The basement. Sam stared at the door like it was his worst nightmare; what was behind it could actually be that. He carefully opened it, extracting his flashlight from his belt, gently flicking it on and sweeping it over the room. He went to take a step in, but the door slammed in his face, and he heard a lock being clicked into place.

'DEAN!' yelled Sam. 'DEAN ARE YOU IN THERE! C'MON MAN ANSWER ME!'

Sam struggled with the doorknob pulling it as hard as he could, hoping the old lock would give way. When that failed, he took a step back, repeatedly kicking the door full force, before it finally flew open. As the echoing noises died away, and silence surrounded him, he once again clicked on his flashlight, stepping carefully into the room. Slowly he made his way down the wooden stairs, his light settling on a trussed-up figure lying in a corner.

'Dean!' Sam exclaimed worriedly. He ran to his brother, who was barely conscious, and removed the gag that was tightly wound around his mouth.

'Hey are you ok?' he asked, pulling out a paperclip and beginning to pick the lock on the cuffs that held his brother.

Dean went to reply, but coughed up some blood. His eyes looked up in fear as a Sam felt a presence behind him. Abandoning his task of freeing Dean, Sam slowly stood up and turned around, coming face to face with Allanah. She smiled sweetly at him.

'I'll bring some aspirin for your headache later,' she said.

Sam was momentarily confused, before a shovel was swung and connected hard with his head. He sank to the ground, unconscious.

'I will kill you for that,' whispered Dean hoarsely from the ground.

'Look, mate,' sighed Allanah. 'I got some simple advice. I'm Australian…don't mess with me.' Her eyes narrowed as she said that last bit and she gave Dean a good kick in the stomach. More blood trickled from his mouth.

'You're a stupid bitch,' he spat out. 'And some advice for you: Mess with the Winchesters and you're guaranteeing your death.'

'Looks like I have the upper hand at the moment,' she laughed. 'But if you threaten me one more time, you'll never see you're beloved brother again.' She paused, thinking about her future plans. 'You know what, I've changed my mind.' She grinned at Dean, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs and slapping them on Sam's wrists behind his back, just as he was coming around. Moving quickly she wound her way to Dean, shoving a gag back into his mouth and tying it firmly.

'Wouldn't want you making a sound, would we?' she moved back to Sam. 'Hey Sammy,' she crooned. 'Welcome back. I was just telling you're brother over there how much it's gunna hurt to threaten me. But I figure I better tell you my plan.' She whipped out her cell phone, punching in some numbers.

'Oh, hello. Is this the Sheriff's office?' She paused. 'I saw something on the news about two escaped convicts, and well, I've found one.' She listened to the person on the other end. 'Well, he tried escaping but I managed to knock him out. I got him tied up in the house; but I was wondering, can I leave now? I mean, I want this to be one of them anonymous things.' pause 'Oh, yes, thank you. The address is 180 Woods Road, and he's down in the basement.' She clicked the phone shut. 'Well, I better be off,' she said brightly. 'The cops will be here soon.'

'What do you mean…one of them?' asked Sam.

'I'm taking Dean with me. He's so sweet I just can't resist. Plus, I want you to suffer for the rest of your life, not knowing where he is.' She grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him to a near-by pole, re-cuffing his hands around it. She grabbed some near-by rope and bound his feet tightly, before flicking on an overhead light and hauling Dean over her shoulder. Sam was shocked at the strength of this woman. Then again, his head was throbbing still from that hit.

'Seeya round Sam,' she said, waving at him from the top of the stairs. 'We'll be watching.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...i haven't read that in ages...did it suck?

Oh, i would like to clarify please, before more chapters come, that i wrote this story BEFORE i was aware of Meg, and what she does...and yes, i am aware that Allanah sounds like her...especially in future chaps. So please dont tell me that i've taken an idea, coz truthfully, it was written before i knew. Thanks :)

Read and Review...do i need to ask? Those faithful do reviewanyway. Another chap or two coming tomoz.

Nikki 3


	10. Questions

Sam watched in disbelief as Allanah disappeared from the basement, carrying a struggling Dean with her. His stomach sank in agony. Dean was gone, and he was on his way to prison…alone…

In desperation he felt around the floor he was restricted to, hoping to find something to get those cuffs off his wrists, but there was nothing.

'DAMMIT!' he yelled, yanking his wrists against the pole. All that achieved was his skin splitting. He looked up as the sound of sirens and cars screeching to a halt came to his ears.

'Oh shit,' he muttered, pulling as hard as he could. But it was too late. Policeman crowded the door, all glaring down at him, some of them laughing.

'Ok men, that's enough,' said the Sheriff, pushing through the crowd. He walked down the stairs to Sam.

'Thought you could get away, son?' he said, pulling out his universal handcuff key and releasing Sam, and untied his legs. He helped him to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled on his legs.

'Get me an ambulance,' ordered the Sheriff.

'Dean,' croaked Sam. 'You have to let me go to find Dean.'

'Let you go? Hah, I don't think so,' said the Sheriff.

'You don't understand,' Sam argued, his voice getting stronger. 'She took Dean…she's going to hurt him…kill him even. I need to go find Dean!'

'Now now, slow down boy,' said the Sheriff, a worried look on his face. 'Now you know I'll listen to you, even if I don't believe you. Start from the beginning.'

So Sam told him how they had come across Allanah in the woods, and how she had helped them get clothes, before bringing them here.

'Wait a sec,' interrupted the Sheriff. 'Why did you come here?'

Sam sighed, looking at the other officers who were listening intently, knowing they would laugh. 'Because she was a ghost hunter too, and she needed help with a job here. Which turned out to be a bogus one, just so she could separate us and take one of us.'

His face remained unreadable as snickers were heard around him.

'Please,' he begged the Sheriff. 'Have an open mind. You gotta believe me.'

Sam could see the hesitation in the Sheriff's eyes.

'Tell me the rest of what happened,' he said.

'Well, Dean went in the front door with her, I went in the back, I heard him screaming, came down here and she knocked me out with a shovel. Next thing I know she's calling you guys, and carrying Dean out the door.

'She called us?' said the Sheriff. 'And Dean was actually here, and you saw her taking him out of the door.'

'Yes,' Sam said, his voice breaking. 'I just want to find my brother, please.'

'We'll be looking for him, you won't be,' was the Sheriff's firm reply. He looked up as paramedics came down the stairs. Keeping an eye on Sam as he was being treated, the Sheriff's thoughts ran crazily through his head, reminding him of that fateful night when he was a boy. Images of his mother flashed through his head…he could still feel the heat…still see the flames…

'Sheriff!' one of the paramedics yelled, shaking the Sheriff's arms. 'You all right? You went a bit pale.'

'I'm fine,' the Sheriff muttered. 'What's happening with him?'

'Well, he received a severe blow to the head, and his wrists are pretty cut up from being restrained, so we're taking him to the hospital for a couple of nights for observation.'

'Fair enough,' replied the Sheriff, following the meds and Sam up the stairs. 'As long as I can have a man at the door and restrain him how I feel.'

'I'm sure that's fine,' the paramedic confirmed. He helped Sam onto a stretcher, and loaded him into the ambulance, they Sheriff hopping in beside him. That's the last thing Sam remembered as a mask was placed over his face and he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope u like this chap...another will be up soon, i promise**

**Nikki **


	11. Falling Down

Dean struggled hard against Allanah as she carried him out the front door, but all he achieved was being dropped by her.

'Oops,' she said innocently, hauling him over her shoulder again. She ran down the front steps to her truck, lifting the cover to the tray and dumping Dean inside. She secured it shut before climbing into the cab and ramming the car into drive. As she rounded a corner, dozens of police cars streamed past her, obviously responding to her call. Dean, in the back, was having a rough trip. Obviously having not been secured, at every turn he went sliding into the side of the tray, getting some hard knocks. At every chance he had he would fight with the cuffs, trying to get them off, so he could tear out that annoying gag blocking his airways. He knew that there was no way out until Allanah let him out of the truck, so least he could do was make himself comfortable. He wished he had his own clothes; they were filled with paper clips. He groaned at his luck.

After what felt like hours of driving, but really was only a good 20 minutes, Dean felt the truck screech to a stop, and his head slammed into the front of the tray. Feeling dazed, he squinted as Allanah opened the back, letting light in.

'It's ok baby,' she crooned, dragging him out. She set him on his feet. 'We're here now.'

Dean just glared at her.

'Now move!' she yelled, prodding his back with a rifle. Dean didn't know where he was walking to, but not wanting to defy the woman, tenderly took steps forward. His eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and looking around all he saw was woods. But up ahead, and in his direction, was a house. Not any old house; it was a mansion.

Dean was prodded through the front door into a family room. The inside of the house were furnished nicely, and god it was big.

'It's nice, isn't it Dean,' Allanah murmured in his ear. 'You're going to like living here for the rest of your days.' She laughed. 'But for now, you get the servants quarters.' She shoved him across the room into an old stone kitchen and stopped in front of a door. This door had at least 9 different locks on it, and Dean had no doubt that that was where he was headed. Allanah heaved the door open, and Dean seeing his last chance of escape, kicked her in the stomach. She teetered on the edge of the stairs before grabbing Dean and falling. They tumbled down the stairs, Allanah protecting her face with her hands. Dean wasn't as lucky. His hands restrained behind him, he had no protection as his head hit the cold stone floor at the bottem of the stairs. Allanah sat up panting, and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he had a hard knock to the head.

'Serves you right, u bastard,' she muttered, dragging him across the floor through the dimly lit basement. She passed an array of contraptions and weapons, before stopping in front of a small cage and shoving Dean through the door. She uncuffed his hands, took out the gag and gently placed his head on a pillow. She didn't want him hurt for the celebration. She wanted him in peak condition for that. She slid the door shut, locking it, and walked away with out another glace.


	12. Who Am I?

Sam stared irritably at the guard sitting in his room. He just wanted to be alone! It was bad enough that they weren't actually looking for Dean, but now he was stuck in a hospital bed with a bozo who completely ignored him. He didn't even bother looking up when the doctor came in.

'Well, Sam, how are you feeling?' asked the doc.

'I'm fine,' said Sam, ignoring his throbbing head. 'I feel great.'

'Well, your scans show just a small lump on head, and mild concussion. You could stay one more night, or you can leave. Your choice.'

'I'll leave,' Sam said quickly.

'You do realize that the second you walk out of this hospital your going to jail,' the doctor said, eyebrow raised.

'Yeah I know that,' said Sam, heaving himself out of bed 'Do you mind? He said to the guard. 'I need to get dressed.'

The guard stared silently at him before snapping his magazine shut and leaving the room with the doc. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and leant against a wall, rubbing the lump on his temple. Oh how his head hurt! He shook away the pain and began dressing, taking as much time as he needed.

'Come in!' he said as a knock was heard. The doctor entered, two policemen behind him.

'Ok Sam,' he said. 'You look like your ready to go. All we have to do is re-bandage your wrists and you can leave.'

'Do you think I could take some aspirin with me?' Sam asked in a low voice. 'My head still hurts a little.'

'I'll give some to the Sheriff for you,' the doc said. He finished wrapping Sam's wrists.

'He's all yours,' said the doc to the police. Taking care of Sam's wrists, the police each gripped Sam's upper arm and led him out of the hospital.

Dean stirred awake, clutching his head in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, jerking upright in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my god,' he panicked. 'Where am I? WHERE AM I!'

He grabbed at the bars, shaking them furiously. Allanah appeared at the top of the stairs, gun in hand, and Dean shrank back into the corner of the cage.

'Hello Dean,' she said, walking down the stairs. 'How's your head?'

Dean stared back at her. 'Whose Dean?' he asked, genuinely confused. 'And who are you? Why am I here? You better let me out!'

Allanah stared in shock at him. It wasn't possible…

'You're Dean…Smith,' she lied, a smile creeping onto her face. 'And I'm Allanah.' She unlocked the cage and helped him out.

'Why was I in there?' Dean demanded. He clutched at his head. 'Oh god, I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember?'

'You fell down some stairs,' Allanah said softly, running her hand down his face. 'You hit your head hard on the floor…I guess you've got Amnesia.' She sighed. 'I wish you did remember me…we were in love. You would do anything for me.'

She leaned in and kissed him, and he responded. When they finally broke apart, Dean looked her deep in the eyes, and instantly fell in love with her.

'If we loved each other, why was I in there?' he asked.

'Cause there are some bad people out there who want to hurt you,' she replied, eyes flashing angrily at the thought. 'I put you in there for your own safety.'

'Who's after me? I can handle them…I'll kill them if I have to!' Dean clenched his fists.

'His name is Sam…Sam Winchester.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**how interesting...**

**just a little fact: my bestie Allanah wanted to be in my story, so that's where i got the character from :) except i made her the complete opposite of what she's really like...obviously (no one can be this evil!)**

**Nikki**


	13. A Little Help Flashback

Sam lay on the cot in his cell, his face frozen in an unreadable expression. He hadn't said a word, or moved an inch since he'd arrived back at the police station, and been told that Dean was not to found. There were no clues, no leads; nothing. The Sheriff was a little worried about him, but there was nothing he could do. Or was there? He prepared a small meal for Sam, and took the aspirin and a glass of water down to him.

'Hey Sam,' he said brightly as he unlocked the door. 'I bought that aspirin the doc gave me, if your head still hurts, and some dinner.'

He placed it all on a table besides Sam.

'Oops, how silly of me,' said the Sheriff shaking his head. 'I forgot to bring you a knife and fork. I'll be right back.' He winked at Sam and left.

Sam let out a small sigh and reached for the aspirin and water. He opened the packet, and to his surprise, when he pulled out the tablets, a small amount of money and a slip of paper came out with it. He quickly looked around before pocketing the money, and quickly downing a tablet. Spotting the slip of paper on the bed, he picked it up and read it. '_Call me if you need me. 0439307920'_

That was when he froze. It had finally sunk in what the Sheriff had done for him.

'No way,' he whispered to himself in disbelief.

He slowly got up off the bed, and walked over to the door. Inspecting it momentarily, he reached out and gave it a little push, his jaw dropping as it swung open. Looking around again, he bolted out the door, and out an emergency exit, ignoring the other criminal's pleas to let them out. It was dark outside, around midnight he guessed, but he still crept quietly around to the impound lot, spotting the Impala.

He rushed towards it with relief, but let out a groan when he remembered that there was no fuel in it. He opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw that his cell phone was still sitting in the console, where he had left it. With it was a note.

'_I filled her up for you…your on your own now…' _

Sam shook his head. 'You got to be kidding me,' he muttered. But without another thought, he slipped behind the wheel and drove out through a gate that had conveniently been 'left open.' Sam had no idea where he was going, so he let instinct drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How's your head feeling now baby?' asked Allanah. Her and Dean were sitting in the comfy lounge room with some coffee.

'It's still throbbing like all hell,' Dean groaned. He looked Allanah up and down. 'But I can see the cure sitting right in front of me.'

Allanah smiled, but internally she was vomiting. Yeah, Dean was a hot guy, but this kind of stuff wasn't her thing.

'Well, I thought we'd get straight into things,' she said standing up. 'I want you to fight me.'

'Excuse me?' Dean said confused.

'I want you to fight me,' she repeated. 'Just to see if that Amnesia has made you forget all your training. You'll need it to fight them.'

'Oh…ok…' Dean said. 'But I don't think I know how to fight.'

'It'll come back,' she said, and aimed a kick at his head. He immediately blocked and did a right hook at her face. They fought on, neither hurting each other, but Dean soon made it clear that he could fight, and she could be dead if he had actually hit her.

'Wow…' was all Dean could say. 'Where did that come from?'

'You…were…a trained…fighter,' puffed Allanah. She looked at Dean who had barely worked up a sweat.

'That felt good,' he said, flopping into a chair.

'I'm going to get a drink,' Allanah panted. She left the room.

Dean sat there, his mind whirring around what had just happened. In a flash, he was clutching his head, new thoughts seeping into his mind…

'_Go Sammy go!' yelled John Winchester. He was watching his 7-year-old son fight his older brother, Dean. He had just taught little Sammy a new move, and now he was trying it on Dean._

'_Come on little brother, is that all you got?' said a cocky 11 year old Dean. He blocked a punch from Sam; internally amazed at the power he had felt in it. Then, with a final twist, Dean was suddenly on the floor, little Sammy on top of him._

'_Yes!' yelled Sam, punching the air. He laughed a little before digging his knee into Dean's back and pushing hard. Dean took the chance and flipped his brother off, and pinned him to the ground._

'_Never be unawares Sammy,' he said. _

'_You two are doing great!' said their Dad, hauling them both off the ground and embracing them. 'I'm so proud of you…so proud of you…'_

Dean jumped back into reality, his head spinning. Something wasn't right. He could remember that day…but he couldn't remember who those people were. He rubbed his temples. It was probably just his head playing tricks on him.

But that one name had stuck in his head…Sammy. Where had he heard that before? It sounded so familiar. Realization hit him hard. That was the man trying to kill him. And he was going down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope I still got ya interested :P**

**R & R...**

**Nikki **


	14. Finding Dean

Sam was surprised when he found himself sitting outside a motel. He had been driving for hours, and like the police had told him, there were no clues, no signs, nothing. Dean had vanished into thin air. Sighing and rubbing his tired eyes, he decided to check into the hotel and keep looking for Dean in the morning. It was weird asking for a single bedroom; he was so used to Dean always being with him. He settled into the small room, almost immediately falling asleep.

_Sam was standing outside a mansion, surrounded by wooded areas. It was weird but he could almost feel Dean's presence in the area. He had been sitting and watching; waiting for any sign that his brother was there. A twig snapped behind him, and he spun around, neatly sidestepping away from the figure that had lunged at him. They came face to face, and all of Sam's guards dropped. It was Dean._

'_Dean!' he could hear himself yelling. His voice sounded so distant… 'Dean I been looking everywhere for you? Where's that bitch Allanah?'_

'_That bitch is the woman I'm in love with!' Dean yelled at him. 'I don't know what you want, or why you want to kill me, but you should leave now before I kill you!'_

'_Whoa, Dean, c'mon man,' Sam said, surprised. 'Dean…It's me, Sammy, your brother.'_

'_Don't listen to him Dean,' came a woman's voice. Sam spun around to face her._

'_You stupid bitch you took my brother! What have you done with him!' yelled Sam, lunging at her. A shot rang out, a sharp pain shot through Sam's back, and he fell to the ground, letting himself be lost in the darkness that had surrounded him…_

Sam awoke with a gasp, sweat pouring down his face. His heart was going a million miles an hour, his breathing short and ragged. As he got his breath back, he noticed his headache was returning. But he didn't care. He needed to find that house…that's where Dean was.

Dean lay awake in the large bed, Allanah tucked in beside him, asleep. His thoughts had managed to wander back to the weird thoughts he had before. How is it possible, that someone he had been so close to wanted to kill him? And who was that other man? He hadn't bothered telling Allanah about the flash; he didn't want to worry her. But it was still so weird. He had been so affectionate with them. What had changed? His tired eyes finally giving way, he fell into a deep sleep.

'_Hey Dad, where are you going?' 13-year-old Dean asked, running out the front door behind his father._

'_I'm going on a hunt,' was the crisp reply. 'Stay in the house.'_

'_But Dad, it's midnight! Why do you have to leave?' exclaimed Dean. 'Can't I come along, please? You never let me do night hunts; I need to learn sooner or later!'_

'_You have to take care of your brother,' his father ordered, shutting the car door._

'_Yeah, well I'm sick of looking after Sam! When I was 9 I didn't need anyone to look after me! It didn't stop you from going on hunts!'_

'_I don't care Dean, just get inside the house and look after Sammy!'_

'_I hate you!' screamed Dean as the car sped away. _

'_Dean, where's Daddy going?' came a small voice from the house doorway. Sam stood there, rubbing his tired eyes._

'_Sammy, daddy's just gone on a hunt…he'll be back later,' replied Dean with a sigh. 'Just go back to bed.'_

'_How will I get to school in the morning?' his little brother persisted. 'I don't want to miss another day.'_

'_Just go to bed Sammy! We'll figure it out in the morning.' Dean locked the front door and watched his brother retreat upstairs to bed. He flopped onto the couch, a fierce scowl set on his face._

'_He NEVER let's me go!' he complained to himself. 'I'll show him…I'll show him I can look after myself!' _

_Dean ran upstairs, packing a small bag. He blessed the house, to make sure Sammy would be safe, and ran away into the night._

When Dean awoke the next day, the dream haunted him. That man…he called him Dad. And Sammy…his brother? Now that was just weird. He groaned at the confusion. God…if only he could remember everything! He heaved himself out of bed, and looked out the window, his eyes spotting a lone figure crouched in the woods. Straining his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the person. Tall, athletic, brown, shaggy hair. That fitted the description of Sam Winchester. It was time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok! i'm sorry! it took me ages to update...i didnt mean it!**

**hope that's ok...i'll post another later tonite**

**Nikki**


	15. Dreams May Come True

Sam crouched behind a tree, watching the movement in the house. He had been unable to sleep again and had spent ages hunting down this house. But he had remembered a landmark that was behind the house, which had helped him greatly. Now all he could do was watch and wait for the right moment. He had a gun tucked neatly into the back of his jeans, a knife in his pocket and an urge to kill. A twig snapped behind him, and he spun around, neatly sidestepping away from the figure that had lunged at him. They came face to face, and all of Sam's guards dropped. It was Dean.

'Dean!' he yelled. He stood confused for a moment…this seemed so familiar. His stomach dropped. He was living his dream. 'Dean I been looking everywhere for you! Where's that bitch Allanah?'

'That bitch is the woman I'm in love with!' Dean yelled at him. 'I don't know what you want, or why you want to kill me, but you should leave now before I kill you!'

'Whoa, Dean, c'mon man,' Sam said, surprised. 'Dean…It's me, Sammy, your brother.'

'Don't listen to him Dean,' came a woman's voice. Sam spun around to face her.

'You stupid bitch you took my brother! What have you done with him!' yelled Sam, lunging at her. He went to grab his gun, but a shot rang out, a sharp pain shot through Sam's back, and he fell to the ground, letting himself be lost in the darkness that had surrounded him.

'Good shot Dean,' praised Allanah. 'You got him right in the back…looks like you missed anything that would kill him.'

'I didn't kill him?' Dean said, slightly disappointed. He studied the unconscious form on the ground. 'Damn.'

'You stay here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere,' ordered Allanah, giving a small laugh. 'I'm gunna go get the ute so we can drive him to the house; it's too far to carry him.' She jogged off towards the house.

Dean stood there, his eyes wandering over the still form of Sam. Using his foot, he gently pushed Sam onto his back, so he was face-up. Something was wrong. Again.

'_Dean look out behind!' Yelled John Winchester. He watched in fear as his 15-year-old son spun around, shooting off a wild shot of rock salt. Dean ducked and dodged the creature, finally getting the chance to retrieve his gun, which had silver bullets in it._

'_Quick Dean, shoot it!' John screamed. Dean leveled the gun, and a shot rang out, the creature falling dead on the ground, before disappearing. Dean immediately dropped everything, running over to the corner of the cave where Sam was being held in a cage. Grabbing a paper clip he picked furiously at the lock, the door finally swinging open, his little brother tumbling into his arms. _

'_Hey Sammy, it's ok now, we got ya,' soothed Dean, stroking the sobbing boys hair. 'It's all over, it's dead.' _

'_D…D…Dean…I was…s…so scared!' the 11-year-old cried, hugging his brother tighter. John finally broke down the barrier that had prevented him from helping his son, and rushed over._

'_Hey Sammy, it's ok,' he said, planting a kiss on the boys head. 'C'mon boys, let's get out of here.' _

_Sam was still wrapped tightly in Dean's arms as they retrieved their weapons and left. _

'_Thank you Dean,' whispered Sam to his brother._

_Back at the house, Dean and John stood by Sammy's bed, watching him sleep. _

'_He has a lot of respect for you, you know?' John said softly. 'He would do anything for you.' _

_He gave Dean a pat on the back, his insides smiling proudly as his son sat watching over Sam sleep. He knew Dean would stay there all night; anything to keep Sammy safe…_

A silent tear made it's way down Dean's cheek.

'Sammy?' he said softly. He bent down his hand lightly touching Sam's cold face.

'What are you doing?' came the sharp voice of Allanah.

'Oh, hey,' Dean said, distracted. 'Something's not right here…are you sure he's trying to kill me?'

'Of course I'm sure,' Allanah retorted. 'Why.'

'Oh, well, I've been getting these weird…' the words died. 'Oh, never mind. It's nothing.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'Spill.'

'Well, ok…I keep having these weird flashbacks,' Dean said. 'And in them, this guy here is my younger brother. I think I'm beginning to remember him. Why would he try kill me?'

'Dean, I want to make it perfectly clear,' Allanah said, looking his dead in the eye. 'He is not your brother. Your vision or whatever they are, are lying! He's your enemy. Now your gunna help me get him back to the house, and then we'll have some fun.'

Dean paused, before pulling Sam over his shoulder and carrying him to where the truck was. He laid him carefully on the back tray, and drove back with Allanah to the house.

When Sam awoke, his whole body screamed in pain. His thoughts coming slowly back to him, he remembered confronting Dean in the woods. He groaned and forced his eyes open, a little afraid of what his predicament could be. And it wasn't good. Basically, he was in a cage. A little too small for his liking, but that was the least of his worries. He peered through the bars and gulped at all the contraptions and weapons that had crowded the large basement. No doubt some of these would be used on him. He tenderly lifted his shirt up, and craning his neck around, saw the small blood soaked hole that the bullet had torn into his flesh. By the looks of things though, it had been carefully cleaned and the bullet had been removed.

His head shot up as the basement door creaked open. Dean and Allanah slowly made their way down the stairs, their eyes only on Sam.

'What have you done to my brother you freak?' yelled Sam at Allanah. She didn't reply; just pulled him from the cage and helped Dean bind his hands behind him. They pushed him into a chair, and while Dean watched, Allanah chose her weapon.

'You messed with the wrong people,' she said, fondling the knife lovingly. Sam stared helplessly at his brother, but Dean's face did not change from it's uncaring, serious expression, as Allanah crept closer, the knife glinting, waiting for it's victim…


	16. Coming Around

'Oh, come on!' argued Sam. 'this is ridiculous. More knives than you've ever seen have gored me! And they've never, ever, broken me.'

'Well, I don't want to break you,' said Allanah. 'I just wanna cause a little pain, just to make you bleed, just to see the slivers of pain that will seep free.'

Things froze momentarily, before Allanah lunged at Sam, driving the knife deep into Sam's thigh. He let loose a small moan, and bit his lip to prevent anything else from coming out. Allanah left the knife sticking out of his leg, and moved back to the table of goodies.

'Hey Dean,' she said. 'You come pick something.'

Dean strode eagerly over to the table, his eyes carefully scanning each item, before he finally reached down and picked up a cattle prod.

'This could be fun,' he said, offering it to her.

'No, no,' she said. 'You do it.'

Dean paused before letting a grin slip onto his face. 'Ok.'

Power surged through Dean's body as he approached Sam. He had complete control over this; he was finally getting back at the person who wanted to kill him…it was so sweet.

'Dean,' begged Sam. 'Please Dean, I don't know what she did to you, but how can you forget me? Look me in the eyes…you have to see me somewhere.' His voice was barely a whisper, as he pleaded with his brother. But Dean couldn't see him; all he could see was an enemy. One that had to suffer. He stopped in front of Sam, his breathing deepened, his heart raced. He grabbed at the knife still planted in Sam's leg, and drew it out, slowly and painfully. Sam grimaced, breathing quicker, trying not to move his leg in fear that it would hurt more. Using the blood stained knife, Dean cut Sam's shirt and ripped it open. He then pressed the knife onto Sam's flesh, making a light, but long cut. Throwing the knife away, he reached out and touched the cut with the prod. Sam screamed in pain, trying to get away from it, but with no luck.

'DEAN!' he screamed. 'DEAN DON'T! PLEASE STOP DEAN, STOP!'

Dean clutched at his head.

'_Dean! Dean don't! Please stop Dean, STOP!' 13-year-old Sammy lashed out at his 17-year-old brother. 'I'm not going back, let go of me! You're hurting me Dean, stop!'_

'_How could you do that Sam!' Dean yelled at him, twisting his little brothers arm further behind his back. 'NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!'_

'_I'm sick of it all Dean!' yelled Sam, his efforts to escape failing. 'I don't want to be a hunter; I want to go to school! I want a life!'_

'_This is your life Sammy! Get used to it! Now come on!'_

'_Please Dean, I don't want to!' begged Sam. Dean stopped, and let go of Sam, turning to face him._

'_Look Sammy, I know it sucks,' he said gently. 'But you don't understand how worried I was. Running away will not solve anything. I did not look after you my whole life just to watch you run away from me. Please, give it a chance. Hey, you can still go to school; nothing's stopping you, but just stay at home, please. You mean too much to dad and me. We need you Sammy.'_

'_Ok Dean,' sighed Sammy. 'But if I wanna leave, you better let me!'_

'Oh my god,' murmured Dean. The prod fell from his grasp. 'Sammy? Oh god, I'm so sorry!' He went to move towards his brother, but heard a click from behind him.

'Don't move another muscle, Dean,' said Allanah. Dean slowly turned to face her. The second he did, images of his whole life flashed before him, his whole damn life, passed him in 5 seconds flat. The last thing he saw was fighting Allanah at the top of the stairs, and falling.

'You played me you bitch,' he screamed. He took a step forward but stumbled, his head whirling in pain. Allanah took the chance, punching him hard across the head. Dean fell to the ground, unconscious.

'Look's like your game is up,' suddenly said Sam. 'You got two against one.'

'Well, if you recall, you're the one tied to a chair!'

'Why are you doing this?' Sam asked. 'Are you a demon?'

Allanah laughed. 'No, I'm not. Basically, I know all about evil, and to tell you the truth, I agree with them. They're my friends, I guess. And they told me all about you, and how you're slowly ridding them from the earth. So I decided to get rid of you, once and for all.'

'So why don't you just shoot us?'

'Cause that wouldn't be fun now, would it?'


	17. Suspicions

Sam watched Allanah in distaste and she dragged Dean over to a table and strapped his wrists and ankles down.

'Here's the fun part Sam,' Allanah said, her knife hovering inches from Dean. 'You get to watch your brother die. I've wanted to do this for a long time.' She added to herself. She cut Dean's shirt completely off, before thinly slicing his chest. Blood trickled down his body, and she grabbed a container and let some of it pool inside. Carefully sealing it off, she placed it underneath the table, turning her attention back to Dean. He was beginning to stir into consciousness.

'Welcome back baby,' she said, giving him a long, hard pash. When she pulled away, Dean spat at her in disgust.

'I swear, you are going down you evil bitch!' he yelled, pulling at the restraints futilely.

'Don't go calling me names, mate,' she hissed. 'This is your last minutes of breath, I'd save it if I were you.' Her head jerked up as a voice came over her intercom.

'_This is the police…can you open your gates please we need to talk to you. There is a dangerous criminal on the loose and we need to warn you.'_

'Lucky,' she smirked at them. Drawing her gun, she released one of Dean's hands. 'Free yourself, then your brother, and do it quickly. Then I want you both over there.' She motioned to the cages. 'No funny stuff, because I will shoot you.'

Dean yanked at the straps around his ankles, before sliding off the table and moving behind Sam. He untied his hands, and helped him stand and hobble over to the small enclosures.

'_Please ma'am, open your gates!'_

'I'm sorry,' Allanah said into the intercom, her gun still trained on the brothers. 'Can you just hang on a sec? I need to get dressed.' She turned back to Dean and Sam. 'Ok, each into separate ones.'

Dean bit his lip, not wanting to go into the small space.

'DO IT!'

Sighing a little in defeat, Dean helped Sam crawl into one, and shut the door. The lock clicked into place. He moved to the one beside it, crawling in, and pulling the door shut. Allanah approached and once satisfied that the locks were in place, left the basement, padlocking and bolting the door shut. She quickly pulled a tapestry down from above the door; you would only see the door if you looked behind it, and buzzed the Sheriff and his officer in. She greeted them with a warm smile at the door.

'Sorry about that officers,' she said sweetly. 'Please, come in.' She led the way to the pleasant lounge room. 'Can I get you anything?'

'No thank you ma'am, we're fine,' said the Sheriff, taking a seat. 'We're just here to warn you about an escaped criminal that could be in this area. You seen anyone suspicious?'

'Oh, gosh, no!' exclaimed Allanah. The Sheriff eyed her carefully as his deputy continued talking to her. He noticed that she fitted Sam's description of the woman who had taken Dean perfectly.

'Er, what's your name?' he suddenly asked.

'Allanah Wilson,' she replied.

'Um, do you mind if I have a look around?' asked the Sheriff.

'Well, yes, I do,' Allanah said. 'There's no reason to look around here; what would you be searching for?'

'Oh well, I just love this house! I was wondering if it's all as beautiful as this room,' the Sheriff said smoothly.

'Well, I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy to give a tour. So if you don't mind, I need to get back to it.'

'Of course,' said the Sheriff, placing his hat on his head.

'Thanks for the warning though!' Allanah called out to them as they got in their police car. She disappeared back into the house.

'I need you to get a warrant to search this house,' the Sheriff said to the deputy, as he pulled away. 'On the grounds that her description and name fit what Sam Winchester told us about the woman who took his brother.'

'Are you sure about this?' the deputy asked quizzically.

'Yes,' he replied. 'I'm god-damn sure of it.'

They didn't see the eyes watching them from behind the curtains, making sure that they were gone for good.

An evil smile crept onto Allanah's face. It was time to kill.


	18. Moved

Allanah knew the police were onto her. She could tell by the way the Sheriff was eyeing her that he was suspicious. She ran into the kitchen, turning on her CB radio and tuning into the police wave.

'_This is Deputy Johnson calling Base, over.'_

'_Base here, what can we do for you?'_

'_I need a search warrant for 1198 Old Mill Road.'_

'_What grounds?'_

'_The woman who lives their fits the description of the woman who kidnapped Dean Winchester a couple of days ago. She wouldn't let us look around so we think he might be there…'_

Allanah clicked off the radio with an annoyed sigh. Not only did she have to move Dean and Sam, but she had to move everything lethal and illegal from her basement. There was no-way she would run from police. How would that look? After debating her next move, she moved back to the basement, removing all the padlocks from the door and heading down the stairs. Ignoring glares from Dean and Sam, she moved over to a clear section of wall, opened what looked like an electrical box, and pushed some buttons. Dean's jaw dropped as the wall slid smoothly aside, revealing a garage with a car and a truck in it. Dean and Sam sat dumbfounded as Allanah began to pack all things lethal into the truck; tables included. Pretty soon all that was left were the cages that Sam and Dean were being held in.

_(A/N: Reminder-Neither Dean or Sam has a shirt on…melts at the vision)_

Allanah flipped open her phone.

'I need a man over here now,' she said crisply into the phone. 'The police are getting a warrant to search here and I need help moving them. Pause Good!'

She left the room.

'What is she up to?' mused Sam.

'I'm not sure…but she said police so they must be suspicious,' commented Dean. He inspected his brother as best as he could. 'How are you feeling over there?'

'Apart from my leg feeling like it's full of lead, I'm doing fine.'

Silence fell between the two as they waited for Allanah to come back. She didn't disappoint; she was back five minutes later with a rather large and muscularly man.

'Hey there sweetheart,' Dean said with a hint of sarcasm to Allanah. 'What kind of steroids have you been feeding him, coz I want some!'

The guy just looked at Dean with an un-amused expression on his face. He reached down and unlocked the cage, dragging Dean out. Dean looked tiny next to him. This guy was seriously like 7 feet tall and double the size of Dean.

'Put this on,' ordered Allanah, throwing him a t-shirt.

'Hey this is one of mine,' said Dean. 'Where'd you get this?'

'We found your car near-by.'

'Oook then…you better not do anything to my car,' he said, chucking the t-shirt on.

'On the ground, on your stomach' ordered Allanah, pointing her gun at him.

'Oh man,' groaned Dean, slowly sinking onto the ground. 'This is my good shirt too!'

'Oi, Bruce,' Allanah said, throwing a roll of duct tape to the big guy.

'That stuff KILLS to get off,' complained Dean as Bruce was wrapping the tape thick and fast around his wrists. He began working on Dean's ankles.

'On a more serious note…' began Dean to Bruce. 'What are you taking coz your muscles are to die for!'

For everyone's sake, including Sam's, Bruce repeatedly wrapped the duct tape around Dean's mouth until he was positive not a sound would escape. Dean just glared at him.

'Is he always like that?' asked Bruce in a deep, typical Aussie voice. He shook his head and looked at Sam. 'I almost feel sorry for you.'

He grabbed a hold of Sam and dragged him out. Sam was also given a t-shirt, and made to lie on the ground. Bruce quickly bound his hands and feet, and because Sam chose wisely not to speak, he was not gagged. Bruce picked up Sam from the ground as if he weighed nothing and dumped him, sitting up, on the backseat of the car. Allanah, who wasn't in a carrying mood, dragged Dean across the dusty floor and unceremoniously dumped him in the trunk, slamming the lid down with complete satisfaction. She climbed into the drivers seat, taking a glance at Sam in the rearview mirror, who was looking intently out of the window.

'That's what I forgot to do,' she said to no one in particular. She reached into the glove box and pulled out a strip of cloth, and leant into the backseat to blindfold Sam.

'I'm not making it that easy for you,' she told him. She started up the car, and drove out, Bruce following behind her in the truck. Allanah made sure to go over every bump possible as she headed into the woods; she wanted Dean to suffer. Occasionally you could hear a loud thump, and that was music to her ears. They continued the drive, deeper and deeper into the heavily wooded area. She smiled happily to herself. There would be no escape this time.


	19. New Location

Dean groaned inwardly as his head hit the side of the trunk again, and he resisted the urge to throw up. As soon as he got out of this little situation Allanah was so dead! His whole body was slowly going numb in the cramped conditions, and from the tightness of the tape. He swore inwardly to himself as he hit his head for the third time. Did she have to go over every bump? Many more bumps and bruises later, the car cam to a stop. Dean heard a car door slam, and waited for the trunk to open. But suddenly the car door was shut again and they were moving.

Sam mentally slapped himself for making it so obvious of what he was doing. As Allanah tied the blindfold tightly around his eyes, he felt sick. He was going to watch where they went, remember every path, every turn, but because he stupidly put all his concentration into getting ready for it she had noticed. Look where that had gotten him. He winced slightly as the car hit a bump and there was a loud thud from the boot. Poor Dean. He could hear Allanah quietly chuckling to herself. He felt the car slow to a stop and immediately tensed slightly. He craned his head to hear any noise possible, to find where Allanah would come from, but all he heard was a wooden creak, before the car started moving again.

Allanah loved life right now. It had taken her years to finally track down the Winchester brothers, and only a day to capture them. Things were easier than she thought they would be. AND she had pashed and slept with Dean. As much as she hated him, he was hot, and hey, she's only human. As she went over a particularly large bump, and heard the loud thud from the trunk, she couldn't help but laugh. No love lost between them. She turned off the main dirt road and came to a stop in front of a wall of thick bushes. She got out of the car, grabbing a concealed handle, and opened the camouflaged wooden gate. A road stretched beyond it. She got back in the car and drove on, leaving Bruce to shut the gate. She only drove a couple more minutes before pulling up at an old abandoned shed. Grabbing another strip of cloth from the glove box, she strode around to the trunk, flinging it open. The sun was going down, so it didn't blind Dean, but all he caught sight of was Allanah before she blindfolded him tightly. Allanah motioned for Bruce to get Dean out before she walked around to Sam and cut the tape from his ankles. She helped him out of the car.

'Sit,' she ordered, pushing him to the ground beside Dean.

'Will you be alright with these two?' she asked Bruce. 'You know what to do; I'll be back in an hour.'

She revved the car engine and took off for the house.

Bruce pulled a metal suitcase from the cab of the truck, and prepared the contents inside. Sam sat listening intently for any clue of what Bruce was doing. Suddenly he heard a muffled cry of pain.

'Dean?' said Sam fearfully. 'What the hell did you do to my brother?'

'He'll be fine,' muttered Bruce. 'You just stay relaxed, or you wont be.'

Sam felt a needle puncture his arm and a fiery sensation burned slowly through him. He resisted the urge to cry in pain, before darkness set in.


	20. A Disastrous Outcome

'Satisfied?' asked Allanah. She glared at all the men searching her house. 'I told you there was nothing here.'

'Do you have a basement ma'am?' asked the Sheriff.

'Yeah,' sighed Allanah. 'It's behind that tapestry.'

The Sheriff motioned for his men to move in.

'Why do you keep it covered?' he inquired.

'Because it's such an ugly door,' she replied. 'And I hardly use it.'

'What's with these bolts?' He continued, pointing to the six bolts.

'They were there when I bought the house,' she lied.

The Sheriff tipped his hat in thanks and headed down the basement stairs.

'What ya'll find?' hew questioned his team, who were perched precariously at the bottem of the stairs.

'It's empty,' an officer informed him. 'But we haven't searched properly yet coz of the floor.'

'What about the floor?'

'Well Sir, the floor is dusty…there are signs that there were a significant amount of things in here, that dust has settled around over the years…but over there something has been dragged, and all along that wall the dust is a good centimeter away,' the officer reported. 'But the most bizarre thing is that footsteps lead up to that wall, but not back.'

'That's interesting…' the Sheriff said softly. 'Get your photos men and move out!'

Allanah pasted the sickly sweet smile on her face until the last cruiser disappeared. Still fuming that they had wasted her time, she headed back out to her car and drove to the old warehouse.

When Dean came around his body still felt like it was on fire. He forced his eyes open, and the world swam, unfocused, in front of him. His mind slowly brought back what had happened the last couple of days, and it was only then that he realized that he was tied to a chair, the duct tape gone; except for that fucking annoying gag that was still stuck to his head. He glanced to his left, spotting Sam at the other end of the building; his head slumped to his chest, but beginning to stir.

'Finally!' exclaimed Allanah, entering. 'I thought you'd never wake up!'

She moved behind Dean, and he froze, wondering what she was doing. He grimaced slightly as he felt a knife run lightly over the back of his neck, slightly drawing blood in some spots. She moved to face him, her hand running lightly on the base of his neck, the blood spotted knife gleaming menacingly in her hand.

'Let's get this off,' she said smoothly, going to begin peeling the tape. She paused before bringing the knife up and running it with some force vertically across the tape, purposefully going too far and slicing his jaw line.

'Oops!' she exclaimed. 'Well that didn't work…'

She gently slid the knife under the tape, then harshly twisted it and began to saw at it, effectively cutting deep into his cheek. It felt like a lifetime to Dean before the tape finally broke, and the first thing he did as she peeled the tape off was hack up some fluid and spit it in her face. It took her only moments to backhand Dean across the face.

'I've had it,' fumed Allanah. 'I'm going to clean this shit off my face, and when I get back you can say goodbye to life!' She stormed out of the room.

Dean waited a couple of seconds before revealing a small knife in his hand and hacking away at the ropes.

'Where'd you get that from?' hissed Sam.

'I swiped it off Miss Bitch while she was busy slicing my neck,' Dean said, stiffly standing up and heading over to Sam.

'Dean! Look out!' Sam suddenly yelled. Allanah had returned and had launched herself at Dean. They began fighting fiercely and in the scuffle Dean lost his knife. He moved quickly at Allanah, going to throw a punch, but his fist stopped mid-air, his eyes widened in shock, and Allanah stepped away, her face lit up in triumph.

'Dean?' he heard Sam ask fearfully. Dean looked down at the large knife that had penetrated his chest, blood trickled from his mouth, his last thoughts for his brothers well being. The colour drained from his skin, his expression sad, he fell to the ground and died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah...yeh...spur of the moment thing...hmmm...yeh...dont hate me!

Just please, don't stop reading...uh...yeh...and dont throw things... :P...

please review, as well... i'm feeling extremely nervous...but yeh, if u really enjoy this fic, you'll stick around...coz i've actually written 32 chaps, so we're in for a long ride...yeh :(

Nikki


	21. A Brothers Anger

Warning: Coarse Language in this chap.

I'm kinda slowing down on the updates...dw, there will still be at least one a day...but i dont wanna catch up too much to wat i've already written...

enjoy.

Nikki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allanah's eyes lit up, her fingers trembling in anticipation as she reached down to check Dean's pulse. She felt nothing.

'Guess what Sam,' Allanah said, pressing her foot to Dean's chest and slowly drawing her knife from him. 'You're an only child.'

'He's not dead,' said Sam, his face holding firm, the tear that was threatening to fall sitting precariously on the edge of his eye. 'He can't be.'

'He is,' Allanah said lightly, kicking Dean's lifeless body. She moved over to the other side of the room, where a table sat, and drew out the same container that she had spilled Dean's blood into. She approached Sam again, and cut deep into his upper arm, letting his blood spill and mix with Dean's. She once again carefully sealed it, put it back where she had retrieved it from, and then hovered over Dean.

'Oh, what a shame. His eyes are still open…I can see the fear. He's not as good looking when he's dead.'

'HE'S NOT DEAD!' screamed Sam, yanking hard at the ropes that bound him. They tore apart, releasing him completely from the chair, and flew at Allanah, wanting to wipe that smug smile off her face.

'HE IS NOT DEAD!' he yelled again, and with an amazing force, wrestled the knife off her. His slippery fingers could not hold it, and it skidded across the room. In a fiery rage he slammed his fist against her temple, and she crumpled to the ground; but he didn't stop, hit after hit until his knuckles could take no more.

The tear finally slipping down his cheek as he pulled himself to his brother, holding Dean's head in his lap, cradling him, and silently sobbing to his hearts content. He closed his brother's eyes, before wiping his own, and using the last of his strength, lifted Dean and looked for a way out.

Going out a completely different door to what Allanah came in, he breathed in the fresh air as it hit his face, and ran deep into the woods. He didn't stop running until the sun went down, and he took shelter in a small cave for the night. Sitting right beside Dean, he checked his watch. Dean had been gone for 5 hours now. That left him only 19 hours to find the Impala, to call his dad, to get his dad's journal, and then help his brother. There was still hope.

Sam dozed off eventually, waking to the sound of a woman screaming at someone through the bushes.

'WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T U FOUND HIM YET! YOU'VE BEEN OUT HERE ALL NIGHT AND GOTTEN NO-WHERE!'

Sam immediately lifted his brother up, his shoulder throbbing, and moved quietly outside, heading as far away as possible from the voices. After moving quietly for half an hour, Sam stopped dead, nearly dropping Dean, his eyes focused on an object sitting in front of him. He sighed with relief and thanked the gods. He'd found the Impala.


	22. Calling Dad

Sam gently placed Dean on the ground beside the car, and moved closer to inspect it. He gave a frustrated sigh; it wasn't going anywhere. Yeah, it only looked like cosmetic damage, but after a through once over, it was clear that Allanah the bitch had completely hacked at the engine, with what looked like an axe. Sam slammed the hood of the Impala in frustration; hope returning when he remembered about his cell phone. It should still be in the console. He pretty much flew into the window; the door were jammed; and searched frantically for it phone, almost crying with relief as he found it. His hands shaking furiously, he dialed his dad's number.

He groaned furiously as his dad's voice mail came on.

'Hey Dad, it's me…' he began, trying not to let his voice break. 'Um, it's Dean…he's dead…there was nothing I could do…' A tear fell down his cheek. 'he's been dead about 6 hours now…I don't know where we are though…but I'm with the car…and we're in the bush, in a town called Smythesdale. Please Dad, I need you to call…to help save him…so um, yeah…call me…'

He hung up his phone, wiping away the tears that had fallen gently down his cheeks. He glanced at his brother, who still lay so scarily still, and he choked up again. He had to save Dean, if it was the last thing he did.

'_Hey Dad, it's me…' he began, trying not to let his voice break. 'Um, it's Dean…he's dead…there was nothing I could do…' A tear fell down his cheek. 'he's been dead about 6 hours now…I don't know where we are though…but I'm with the car…and we're in the bush, in a town called Smythesdale. Please Dad, I need you to call…to help save him…so um, yeah…call me…'_

John Winchester stared at his phone; a small tear sliding it's way out of his eye. He could hear the pain in his son's voice, and any pain Sam felt John felt. But his Dean…dead. And only 18 hours to find them. He hardly had the courage to call Sam, but he knew he had to.

'_Dad?'_

'Hey Sammy…'

'_Oh god, Dad…you gotta help save him. It's so horrible…I can't stand it much longer.'_

'I know I know,' soothed John. 'Look Sammy, I need you to explain EVERYTHING that has happened since you escaped the police.

'_How do you know about that…'_

'That's not important Sam…just tell me what happened.'

So Sam launched into the quickest version possible of everything that had happened. Allanah taking Dean, him coming to the rescue, how the police had come and gone and how they had been moved. He gave his dad an idea where the house was, so that his Dad could start looking for clues.

'_Please Dad, you've gotta come quick…it already feels like I've lost him.'_

'Don't worry Sam, he's still got about 18 hours left…hang in there. If you hear someone coming, grab your brother and go.'

'_Yeah, ok…listen Dad I don't know how long my phone will last, it's starting to go fl…' _

A loud thump was suddenly heard from Sam's end, and a moan.

'Sam? SAMMY!'

'_Hello John.' _The voice chilled John Winchesters body.

'Allanah, I presume.' John muttered angrily.

'_That's right.'_

'I swear, you hurt my boys you will live to regret it…I will hunt you down for the rest of your life!'

'_Be careful what you say John. My man has a knife pressed hard to your spoilt brats neck, and if you didn't realize it, I can't hurt your "Boys" coz one's already dead! If you even TRY to come after Sam, I will kill him, and then I'll kill you, and you Winchesters will NEVER get in my way ever again! You hear me? Coz believe me, little Sammy's much better off here than having you coming after him.'_

'You'll regret you ever did this.'

'_No I won't John…you better watch your back.'_

The phone went dead.


	23. An Arrival

'You!' said Allanah, pointing her finger at Sam, 'Are a pain in the ass!'

Sam just stared at her, squirming a little in Bruce's tight grip. Allanah stop shaking her finger at him and began to pace nervously, trying to figure out her next move.

'We could kill him,' offered Bruce.

'No…as much as I'd like to we can't…not yet,' Allanah said, rubbing her head in frustration. 'Plus if he were dead Winchester would have no reason to come find him.'

'I thought you wanted him to stay away?' said Bruce, confused.

'Of course I don't,' snapped Allanah. 'Even though I told him to stay away I knew he wouldn't. We need him…his blood…to kill the Winchesters off once and for all, so they're lost in the haze, like they never existed. No one knows they're gone, no one searches into it.'

'Um…ok.'

Allanah's thoughts drifted to how one day, all three remaining Winchesters would be dead…gone from her life, and how they would leave their strengths with her. A happy smile arrived on her face, and she stopped pacing, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

'Restrain him, and bring him back to the warehouse. Do not let him escape!' She set off through the bush.

Bruce immediately reached into his back pocket and retrieved some handcuffs, snapping them solidly on Sam's wrists. He dragged him up and gave him a shove in the direction Allanah went.

'Move.'

'Not without Dean,' Sam managed to say firmly, his throat dry.

'I said move!' Bruce shoved Sam hard in the back and Sam fell to the ground.

'Not without my brother.'

'He's dead, there's nothing you can do,' said Bruce, irritated. He yanked Sam to him feet again.

'Please…' begged Sam. 'please take him back with us.'

Bruce hesitated. 'Fine. Now move!'

He bent down and heaved Dean up onto his shoulders, and followed Sam through the bush.

John Winchester stared at the phone in his shaking hand. He sat in his car, in shock, unsure for the first time in his life of what to do. It didn't take him long to work it out. Knowing he had all the equipment needed to save his sons, he headed off towards Smythesdale, Sam's instructions on how to get to the house clear in his head. That Allanah bitch was going down.

Sam sat quietly on the bed, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother on the floor. He had been placed in a small room, which had four glass walls so Allanah could keep an eye on him. Inside were a bed, a table and chair, and a toilet for his use. Lucky it had a screen. Finally unable to look at his brother lying on the hard floor, Sam lifted him and placed him on the bed, covering him with a blanket. They needed him warm if he were to be brought back. He sat on the chair and stared through the wall at Allanah, who was outside sharpening her knives. She stared chillingly back at him, her face twisted in an ugly scowl. She and Sam broke away from each other's gaze as Bruce bashed through the door.

'Winchester…' he puffed. 'Winchesters at the house!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the latest installment of Reality Bites...hope it still make you so frustrated to read more you throw your computer and have to buy a new one!

hehehehehehe...more to come

Nikki


	24. Visions

Sam watched in horror as Allanah and Bruce loaded guns and strapped knives to various places on their body.

'Don't worry Sam,' said Allanah. 'Daddy's coming.'

She laughed and slammed the door shut, locking it as precaution. Sam sank back onto the hard chair, trying to think of a way out of this stupid mess. His head suddenly began to ache, followed by extreme pain that shot through him like fire. He clutched his head.

_He was back inside Allanah's mansion, his dad in front of him, carefully searching the house for any clues to where his sons were. Sam knew his father couldn't see him, and there was nothing he could do as he watched Allanah sneak in, knife glinting, behind his dad. John was exceptionally well trained and heard her, whirling round to face her, his gun drawn._

'_What have you done to my sons you ugly bitch,' he snarled._

'_I wouldn't point that at me if I were you,' Allanah calmly replied._

'_Where are they!'_

'_They're safe…oh, except Dean, whose dead,' said Allanah, hitting the tender subject. 'I had so much fun slipping that knife into his chest…and making him suffer before that. He suffered terribly…tortured his own brother you know, put thousands of volts of electricity through him.'_

'_Dean would never do that to Sam,' said John through clenched teeth. His hand shaking he fired his gun at Allanah, the bullet headed straight for her heart. She stood calmly, and John waited for her scream to pierce the air, but instead a bright glow engulfed her and the bullet rebounded harmlessly onto the ground._

'_What kind of demon are you?'_

'_I'm not a demon John…but my friends are. I support them terrorizing the world, and they hate you for what you do. They sent me to kill you…I'm only human, just like you. But I won't be once your dead, I'll be invincible…'_

_Another shot rang out as Bruce appeared round the corner, planting a bullet into John's arm. John stared with pure hate at them, not even flinching as the bullet sank deeper into his skin. _

'_Where are my sons?'_

_Allanah looked momentarily defeated at the lack of pain shown by John, but regained her composure quickly. Sam knew that his father was actually in extreme pain, but the years of pain had taught him to cover it well._

'_Your never going to see them again,' Allanah said matter of factly, and she raised a gun and shot John dead between the eyes. _

'Oh god, DAD!' screamed Sam, finding himself in reality again. He flew at the door, trying to find a way out, using all his strength to bash it down. He needed to get to his father. Suddenly the lock on the door fell away, the bolt shot out of its socket, and Sam was out the door in and running out of the warehouse in half a second. He took one last glance at his brother, promising his return, and headed off in whatever direction his head told him. He didn't know how, but he knew exactly where he was going. He couldn't loose his Dad he realized. Through all the anger he had felt over the years, for the first time, he felt the love seeping through. That alone helped him run through the pain of his wounds, and the loss of his brother. And my god, Sam was so angry, if looks could kill, Allanah would be dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys, sorry thats it for this weekend...no more till monday or tuesday coz i'm going away for the wknd...that y u get 2 chaps today :D :P

cyaz then!

Nikki


	25. An Old Foe

John carefully looked around before inserting a pick into the front door of Allanah's house and opening the lock. Taking one last look he eased into the house, gently slipping the door shut. He immediately began searching the house for clues, but had no luck. He was taking one final look when he sensed movement behind him and spun around, gun aimed.

'What have you done to my sons you ugly bitch,' he snarled.

'I wouldn't point that at me if I were you,' Allanah calmly replied.

'Where are they!'

'They're safe…oh, except Dean, who's dead,' said Allanah, hitting the tender subject. 'I had so much fun slipping that knife into his chest…and making him suffer before that. He suffered terribly…tortured his own brother you know, put thousands of volts of electricity through him.'

'Dean would never do that to Sam,' said John through clenched teeth. His hand shaking he fired his gun at Allanah, the bullet headed straight for her heart. She stood calmly, and John waited for her scream to pierce the air, but instead a bright glow engulfed her and the bullet rebounded harmlessly onto the ground.

'What kind of demon are you?'

'I'm not a demon John…but my friends are. I support them terrorizing the world, and they hate you for what you do. They sent me to kill you…I'm only human, just like you. But I won't be once your dead, I'll be invincible…'

Another shot rang out as Bruce appeared round the corner, planting a bullet into John's arm. John stared with pure hate at them, not even flinching as the bullet sank deeper into his skin.

'Where are my sons?'

Allanah looked momentarily defeated at the lack of pain shown by John, but regained her composure quickly.

'Your never going to see them again,' Allanah said matter of factly, and she raised her gun, shooting at John's head.

A whirl appeared beside her, pushing her out of the way, the bullet embedding itself harmlessly into a wall.

'No one shoots my dad!' screamed Sam, punching her hard in the head.

Bruce looked momentarily surprised, and John took the chance, smashing into him. Sam managed to wrestle the knife from Allanah, but she immediately slipped another one out, and neatly sliced it into his arm. He managed to stand, the last couple of days pain settling in, and the circled each other, both in hunter mode, both ready to pounce on any signs of weakness.

Finally Sam used his height advantage and came up to her, grabbing hold of the hand that held the knife, slowly squeezing her wrist in the right place, willing the knife to fall from her grasp. Knowing that she would be defeated, she lashed out with her legs, getting Sam in the shin. He grimaced momentarily, and Allanah took the chance and punched him hard across the face, causing him to release his grip and stagger backwards.

The world was a haze to Sam; the scab that had formed over the knife wound on his leg had split, and his back hurt from where he had been shot. It was all too much. He just wanted to lay down, to drift off, to not have a care in the world…he'd rather die than go through with the pain. But he wasn't dieing, and reality hit him, an instant before Allanah grabbed him, forced him to his knees, and placed her rather large knife against his throat.

'Hey Johnny,' she grinned. John paused, knowing that he had been defeated, even before he turned around and faced the woman that was making his life hell.

'Don't you dare,' he said in a dangerously calm voice. 'You've already taken one, and I'll be damned if I don't stop you from taking the other!'

His fists curled into tight balls, and he ignored Bruce, who had managed to get up off the floor and stand beside him, gun aimed.

Allanah, seeing John was well covered by Bruce, slid some handcuffs out of her pocket and cuffed a dazed Sam's hands in front of himaround a bolted down table leg.

'Did you bring it?' she asked Bruce sharply.

'Yes, it's in the car,' he replied.

Glaring at John, Allanah exited the house, returning with the container of blood. She peeled off the lid, taking in the strong smell.

'Ooh…your boys blood smells so good…' she murmured, just loud enough for John to hear. She moved closer to him, sliding her knife back out of it's cover, Sam's blood still visible on it.

'Don't move,' she warned softly.

She slit John's arm, and her breathing intensified excitedly as blood poured in with Sam and Dean's. Moving quickly she placed the container on the floor in front of John, and backed away. Bruce also did this, lowering his gun, and without missing a beat John began to move away.

A black mist rose from the blood-filled container and an invisiable force threw John back against a wall and pinned him there. The mist slowly swirled around the room, before landing softly in front of Allanah, and it turned into a solid form. It's black slit eyes gleamed darkly and it turned to face John, who for the first time in his life, looked afraid.

'Hello John,' it said darkly. 'Remember me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back! i just realised i'm catching up to how much i've actually written, so i wont post two tonite like i was gunna...

but yeh, here's the latest.

Nikki


	26. An Unwanted Twist

John began struggling against the strong force that held him to the wall, but with no luck. His strength decreasing, he gave up, relaxing as best as he could.

'It's not possible,' he told himself. 'It's not…'

'How you been John?' the dark creature said. 'It's been a while…22 years to be exact since we've been in each other's reach. I still remember that night…Mary was such a pretty woman. Such a shame what happened to her.'

Sam raised his head from his position from the ground. That thing had mentioned his mother…no…it' couldn't be…

'You killed her,' he said softly. His eyes grew angry. 'YOU killed her! I grew up without a mother because of YOU!'

He yanked furiously against his restraints, re-splitting the skin from those couple of days earlier.

'Ahhh…Samuel Winchester,' the thing chuckled. 'When I last saw you, you couldn't even defend yourself. Now look at you. So tall, so well built, yet still unable to defend yourself.' It raised a hand and Sam felt an invisiable force press against his throat, choking him.

'Stop it…STOP IT!' yelled John. 'Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!'

'Oh but John…he has EVERYTHING to do with it,' the demon released it's invisiable grip, and Sam slumped against the table leg, taking deep breaths.

'Allanah, take them away…anywhere. Just make sure they won't go anywhere.'

The figure of the demon evaporated into mist again slowly disappeared. The force against John was dropped, but Allanah already had her gun pressed to Sam's head.

'Try anything Winchester, and you won't have a family,' she threatened. She released Sam and dragged him to his feet, pushing him towards his father.

'One wrong move, I'll shoot him in the back of the head,' she warned again. 'Now move! Up those stairs.'

She directed them to a small, windowless room that was empty.

'Have fun,' she taunted, shutting the door firmly, the sound of a lock being clicked into place reaching their ears.

Sam was still taking ragged breaths as he slid down the wall to the ground. John sank down beside him, and they sat in silence for a long period of time.

'What did they do to you Sammy?' he finally asked, looking at his blood stained son.

'Well…she stabbed me…in the thigh…' he said slowly, every inch of his body hurting. 'And Dean…he shot me…in the back…'

'He what!' exclaimed John, immediately looking carefully at the hole Sam had pointed to.

'It wasn't his fault dad…he fell down some stairs and had Amnesia or something,' Sam grimaced a little as his Dad touched the wound. 'Dad, is that really…the thing?'

John Winchester suddenly became very involved in Sam's hole.

'Dad…you have to tell me sooner or later…'

John sighed. 'Yes Sam, that's it…but I thought I'd vanquished it.'

'What do you mean?'

'Truthfully, I did it a couple of years ago…I found a spell I guess, which was supposed to rid of all evil that had affected our lives. And it worked…but the catch was that whoever cast the spell, if their blood was combined with their remaining family, it would rise once again, and be invincible.'

'You did this a couple of years ago? Why didn't Dean know? Why didn't you even try to call me?' Sam's eyes flashed in anger.

'Because Sammy…I wasn't ready to,' John said simply. He averted his gaze from Sam's. 'There's probably only one-way to rid of it again, and I don't know what to do. All I know is that to do it, we need Dean.'

'Dean!' Sam said, attempting to stand. 'Oh god, Dad, I left him…I forgot about him!' He clutched his head. 'How could I forget about him! Oh god…'

'Hey Sammy, calm down,' schmoozed John, easing his son back to the ground. 'It's ok, we'll get to him in time.'

'But dad…you don't understand! You said he had 24 hours until it was too late…' Sam said, a tear sliding down his face. 'And you think that there's still 15 hours left…but it's not right!'

'What do you mean Sam? What are you trying to say?' John said, his face growing increasingly worried.

'There's a way that the time is shortened…do you remember?'

'Of course I do…if he's not wearing his pendant then he only has 10 hours until he's gone forever…' John stopped his face dropping. 'You said he's been gone for about 9 hours? Sam…it's ok…he wears that thing everywhere.'

Another tear made it's way down Sam's cheek as he reached into his pocket and retrieved an object, holding it up to his father.

'I found it in the car…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latest Update, tell me wat u think :)

Oh, and those people who have this on story alert but havent posted a comment, i know who you are! review now!

Nikki


	27. Things Don't Go To Plan

John stared in dismay at the pendant Sam held in his shaking hand. He gently took it from his son.

'Why wasn't he wearing it?' he said quietly, more to himself than to Sam. 'What were you doing?'

'We were on a job,' said Sam. 'We were hunting a shapeshifter…just before we went after it was the last time he was in the car.'

'But didn't you go back to the car?'

'I did…but Dean didn't. We were seen killing the shifter and he was arrested…I got away but they got me in the end. So now were basically on the run.'

'I know Sam,' said John, running a hand through his hair. 'I crashed into that van, to help you escape.'

Sam's jaw dropped slightly. His dad never ceased to amaze him. But as many questions that he wanted to ask, that wasn't important.

'Dad, we need to get out of here,' he said, slight urgency in his voice. 'Dean only as about an hour! Plus it takes 15 minutes to perform the ritual…'

'Don't worry Sam, I'm working on it.'

They both glanced up as heavy footsteps were heard.

'I have an idea,' said John, eyes gleaming.

Bruce heaved himself up the stairs, muttering under his breath, why did he have to take care of the captives? He fumbled lazily with the key to the door, finally managing to slip it into the lock. He waltzed in expecting to see Sam and John sitting against a wall, heads hanging in defeat, but the room was empty.

'What the…?' he exclaimed. 'It's not bloody possible.' He edged further into the room, when he was suddenly smashed in the head from behind, and he collapsed on the ground unconscious. John stood behind him, holding his bloodied fist tenderly.

'How dumb can you get,' he said. 'The only spot to hide in this room is behind the door…you'd think he'd have the sense to check.'

Sam agreed, grabbing Bruce's keys from him. They shut and locked the door, and crept quietly down the carpeted stairs. Allanah was no-where in sight, and not a sound could be heard throughout the entire house. They ran for the front door, slipping outside and to where John had hidden his truck.

'Everything's in here Sammy; we just need to find our way back to that warehouse,' said John, cranking the engine over. Luckily his truck was quiet.

'Well, when I ran though the woods, I came out from there,' said Sam, pointing to an area of trees. 'And unless my sense of direction is completely wrong, when she drove us she came out from there and went down that road.'

'Well, that's where we're headed,' said John, and drove full bore down the road.

'Ok Dad,' said Sam after they had been driving for a bit. 'It feels like you've been going about the same speed, and after this amount of time, the car turned and stopped. I heard a creaking sound, like a gate being opened, and then she came back and drove on.'

'The only way I can turn is into that little road there, but it leads nowhere,' said John. He drove closer to the thick wall of bush and peered at it.

'That, Sammy,' he said, 'Is a gate.' He stepped out of the truck and began searching the wall of thick shrubs intently, looking for anything that would help open it. Finally his hand closed around the knob and he swung the gate open. He flung himself back into the car and drove on, screeching to a halt in front of the warehouse.

'C'mon Sam, help me gather the stuff, and let's get this done.'

They grabbed the few essentials from the truck. Salt, holy water, chalk, a candle or two, and what looked like to be a brand new journal.

'What's that Dad?' asked Sam curiously.

'Well, since you two kept my old journal, and since it was full, I started a new one,' he said. 'It contains the words that will bring your brother back.'

'You ready?'

'Yep.'

They made their way into the warehouse, and over to the glass room. John swallowed hard at the sight of his dead son, who still lay on the bed. He felt a tear beginning to emerge, but brushed it away. Dean would be with them soon.

He and Sam gently lifted Dean off the bed, and onto the floor. While Sam poured salt around his brother's form, John grabbed some chalk and began to draw symbols in the appropriate places. When he had done that he lit the candles, placing one near Dean's head and another near his feet. He grabbed his journal and the bottle of holy water, and motioned to Sam to step back.

Starting softly, he began reading the Latin, his voice getting louder and growing stronger. At certain points in the chant he tipped a few drops of water onto Dean's chest, where the knife had penetrated him. He lowered the book as he finished, and sat next to Sam on the bed.

'And now we wait,' he said.

'What happens next dad?' Sam asked.

'In five minutes I have to re-read it, and use more water…then his heart should start beating in the few minutes after that.'

'How long have we got Dad?'

'Don't worry, we've got plenty of time…there's still 15 minutes left.'

So they sat and they waited. It was the longest five minutes either of them had ever experienced, and when John gathered the book again Sam began breathing properly. Dean would be back soon; he could hardly wait.

John read the chant again, dropping exactly the same amount of water on the wound as before, and as the last line was read, a small gust of wind ran through, it's source unknown, causing the candles to flicker before the flames finally went out, and chilling the room. Sam and John sat tensed next to each other, as they waited for Dean to open his eyes, or start breathing; anything to let them know he was ok. But five minutes later things were the same, John and Sam were still waiting, Dean was still dead.

'He should be awake by now,' said Sam, panicked. 'Dad, why isn't he waking up? DAD!'

John just stared in sorrow down at his eldest son, and for the first time since Mary had died, a tear escaped his eye, slipping slowly down his face.

'I'm sorry Sam…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another update! god...chapter 27... i dont know what to write at the end of chaps anymore :P**

**i like talking to you guys...anyways, thats it for today, review as always! **

**Nikki**


	28. This Can't Be Right

Sam stood in shock, not fully taking in what his Dad had just implied to him. But taking one look at Dean, it hit him hard, and he turned away, trying to be strong, but failing miserably.

'This isn't happening Dad,' he sniffed. 'I keep thinking that he's going to wake up and call me Sammy, or pay me out…but he's not.'

'I know Sam,' John comforted. 'C'mon, let's go get some fresh air, then we'll come back and get Dean.'

Sam just nodded and followed his father towards the door.

'Don't move,' said a stern voice from behind them. They slowly turned around to see Allanah entering through another door, her gun aimed.

'I'm sick of you Winchesters,' she complained. 'I was told not to kill you yet, but it's too damn tempting…your taking your last breaths! I want you both to slowly turn around, get down on your knees, and put your hands on your head. There's nothing you can do to stop me this time!'

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw his father slowly turning around, and he looked over Allanah's shoulder at Dean.

'I'll be seeing you soon bro,' he murmured, before turning around and getting on his knees. He tensed slightly as the sound of a gun cocking reached him, and he waited for the shot.

'Have fun in hell,' Allanah said, the happiness obvious in her voice.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

The voice pierced the air like lightening, and Allanah froze, finger still on the trigger.

'It's not possible…' she said in disgust.

Sam saw his Dad move beside him, up onto his feet as a loud crack was heard, followed by a thump. John moved out of Sam's vision, but Sam still remained kneeling on the ground, his hands pressed to his head, thinking that he was going crazy.

'Sammy? Hey Sammy! You can get up now bitch.'

A figure appeared in front of him, gently prying his hands off his head and pulling him to his feet, clasping him in a huge hug.

'D…Dean?' Sam finally managed.

'Yeah it's me bro,' Dean said, emotion showing in his voice.

'Oh my god…Dean!' Sam gripped his older brother tightly, his head still refusing to believe that his brother was alive. But Dean was there…he could see him; he could smell him (and it wasn't pretty lol) and he could hear him.

Finally Sam managed to pull himself away from his brother, and backed up a little, looking Dean up and down. Apart from looking a little tired, Dean looked like he should.

'Don't ever do that to me again man,' said Sam croakily.

'Hey Dean,' called John. 'Come and give me a hand with this bitch.'

Dean gave Sam a grin and headed off to help his Dad. John barely ever showed emotion, but he let Dean know in his own way that he was glad he was ok. He helped his dad drag Allanah over to the glass room and throw her inside, letting the door click shut. John produced his own special padlock; an un-pickable one; and locked it firmly on the door.

'C'mon boys, let's get out of here,' said John, draping his arm over Dean's shoulders and giving him a pat on the back, before removing his arm. 'We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll hunt down that son-of-a-bitch demon.'

'What demon?' asked Dean. John's eye lowered, and Sam averted his gaze.

'The thing that killed your mother…it's here.'

Dean was speechless.

'C'mon Dean, let's go…we need to hunt it down, and kill it,' said Sam softly.

Emotion was on the verge of spilling from Dean, but he held strong, and dropped the matter as quick as he could.

'I second that,' said Dean. 'So uh, Sam…where's my car?'

Sam bit his lip and gave Dean a sheepish smile.

'Um…it's out of action at the moment…'

Dean glared at Sam and grumbled under his breath, before slamming the car door.

Thank god things were back to normal. Kinda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to popular demand, Dean is back! Yes! he's back! lol...more to come...

um...question...is there a chapter limit on this site? coz i'm still writing more and i've reacher chapter 40...if anyone knows give us a yell.

Thanks :)

Nikki


	29. Trouble Again

Steam poured out if the bathroom as Dean emerged, half dressed, his hair damp and sticking out at all angles. He looked at his brother who was stretched out on a motel bed, smiling up at him.

'What?' he asked.

'What, can't I just smile at my brother and be glad he's alive?' Sam said innocently. 'You better have left me some hot water.'

He heaved his battered and bruised body off the bed and walked into the bathroom, amazed at the heat that hit him in the face.

'Did you use _any _cold water?'

'Nope,' said Dean, grinning.

Sam just rolled his eyes and shut the door. Dean rummaged through his bag of clothes that he had always kept in his dad's truck, and pulled out a clean t-shirt. He was pulling it on just as his dad walked in, dinner in his hands.

'Feel better?' John asked. 'I know I didn't really show that I cared back there…but I do.'

He grabbed his son in a hug. 'But truthfully, I was scared.'

'Aw c'mon dad…you don't have to say all this,' said Dean, moving back from his dad. 'I know your only trying to show how you feel, but truth is, I already know…I can tell.'

John just smiled at Dean before beginning to unload the bag of food.

'It's only take-away, but it'll have to do,' said John, chucking a hamburger at Dean. 'Hurry up and eat; I need to dress your wounds, and I need your help with Sammy's.'

As if on cue, Sam appeared out of the bathroom. He hadn't put a shirt on, and wounds were too visible for Dean's liking.

'God, what did she do to you Sammy?' gasped Dean. Sam just shrugged and began searching for a t-shirt and a hoodie. Dean saw the bullet hole in Sam's back and his face slowly went purple in anger.

'She shot you Sam?'

'Um…' Sam glanced up, before facing his brother. He took a deep breath. Dean was going to kill himself when he heard this. 'Actually, you did.'

Dean wasn't expecting this, and he froze, his burger half way to his mouth.

'Dean…it's ok…I've already told you this and you got over it quick,' said Sam. 'She told you I was out to get you…otherwise I know you wouldn't have done it.'

Dean just shook his head firmly, unable to forgive himself. They quietly finished up dinner, and John pulled out his large first aid kit. He dressed the stab wound in Dean's chest, and cleaned all the other marks on him. Moving over to Sam, he inspected the bullet wound, which had already begun to close over, and quickly cleaned it and bandaged it.

'That should do you.'

They all looked up sharply as a crisp knock was heard at the door.

'Guess whooooo…' crooned a familiar voice.

'How did you escape? Stay away from my family you bitch!' yelled John at the door, and he dragged a chair in front of it and jammed it under the doorknob.

'You don't think a stupid chair is going to hold me back?' she laughed. The chair flew away from the doorknob, the door crashed open, and there was Allanah, her face furious, an obvious hole in her stomach where Dean had shot her.

'I've brought a friend along,' she said simply, and the black mist appeared in front of their eyes, taking the form of the dark demon that had taken their mother so many years ago.

In an instance, John, Sam and Dean were flying through the air, all crashing into a wall simultaneously, and staying there, an invisible force pinning them down hard. Allanah calmly shut the door, and removed her gun from her waist.

'I polished it just for you,' she said, rubbing it gently. 'Nothing can stop me this time from killing you…'

'Stop! Don't move or we'll shoot!' suddenly yelled a voice.

Allanah had been so involved in her captives she had not heard the door quietly open, and had not seen the two officers sneak into the room. Sam Dean and John all fell from the wall suddenly, and the demon disappeared in a flash.

'Put the gun down…' eased one of the police. 'You're out-numbered. Put it down!'

Allanah let out a frustrated groan. Why did something always happen when she was about to kill them? Glancing around to see if she was fully covered by police, she finally let her hand fall to her side, and let the gun fall to the ground. A policeman immediately rushed in and cuffed her.

'You have the right to remain silent…'

John helped his sons to their feet and glared at Allanah as she was led from the room. He made sure his sons were ok, giving them each a pat on the back. Dean's face fell as the Sheriff entered the room.

'Well well…' he said, grinning at them. 'Sam and Dean Winchester; we knew we'd find you!' He motioned to his men to move in, and they seized the brothers and handcuffed their hands behind their backs. 'You gave us quite a run.'

'Excuse me,' said John, extending his hand to the Sheriff. 'I'm John, their father. What the hell is going on here?'

'Your boys are up on murder charges,' the Sheriff replied smoothly. 'We have a witness.'

John went to make a smart-ass comment, but withdrew it quickly.

The Sheriff moved over to Dean and Sam, who were seated on a bed.

'Was that the girl that took Dean?' he asked Sam.

'Yeah…' Sam replied. 'And can I just point out…we weren't exactly 'on the run.' You had me in custody, if you recall.'

The Sheriff just winked at him.

'And the day after I 'escaped' that bitch Allanah took me hostage along with my brother. She shot me,' Sam continued. 'So I expect that mole to rot in jail.'

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. 'So there's more than I think to this story?'

Sam and Dean nodded their heads.

'Ok, let's get you back to the station,' he sighed. His men grabbed Sam and Dean, and led them from the room.

'I'll be right behind you boys!' called out John.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, the Sheriff's back...and had he got it in for the boys! lol

what will happen? come back tomorrow to find out...

Nikki


	30. New Evidence?

'This feels too familiar, doesn't it boys,' commented the Sheriff. He was seated across from Sam and Dean, staring into their sullen faces.

'Why did you let me go, only to arrest me again?' Sam asked in an annoyed voice, shifting in the hard wooden chair. The cuffs had not been removed, and they made the situation worse than it already was.

'Well it ain't my fault that you didn't stay away!' replied the Sheriff. 'You should've taken the chance and left!'

Sam rolled his eyes while Dean glared.

'We want our dad in here,' Dean said.

'I'm sorry but he can't come in here,' sighed the Sheriff. 'And unless you can prove your innocence before tomorrow, you're heading to the state prison first thing.'

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three. Sam desperately tried to think of a way out, and suddenly it clicked.

'The witness…' he slowly said. His eyes grew in excitement. 'Can we talk to the witness?'

The Sheriff looked up in surprise, and then eyed them warily. Dean also looked at Sam, wanting to question the strange request, but he didn't. The Sheriff continued eyeing them, wondering what they were up to.

'Oh c'mon,' complained Dean. 'We're handcuffed to friggin' chairs; what can we do?'

'Fine,' said the Sheriff. 'This is your lucky day. We've already called him in for further questions so he should be here by now.'

'Thank you,' said Sam sincerely.

The Sheriff left the room, returning with an elderly man and John.

'Hi,' said Sam, giving a warm smile.

The man looked extremely nervous about facing possible murderers, and he avoided all eye contact.

'Look, we know this must be extremely uncomfortable for you, but I was wondering if you would tell me what you saw, from your point of view.'

The man fidgeted uneasily.

'Well, I was walkin' along through the bush, and I hear this real big fight goin' on, so I goes to investigate and I see a man…real bloodied up, like he'd been beaten, slowly getting' up…then I saw that one,' he pointed to Dean, 'shoot him dead in the heart! Nearly damn well gave me a heart attack.'

'Did you notice anything weird about the man?' Sam pressed. John and Dean looked at Sam, trusting him in what he was doing but wondering where this was leading to.

'Well, my eyesight ain't as great as it used ta be,' the old man admitted. 'So anything strange I saw was me eyesight playing up.'

'Ok then…what did your eyesight cause you to see? What was weird?'  
'I thought I saw his eyes glow.'

'Bingo,' said Sam. He looked at the Sheriff. 'I'm done…I just need to talk to you.'

'Thankyou for coming in Mr. Willis,' said the Sheriff, escorting him out. He shut the door behind him.

'What was that about?' he asked incredulously. 'Are you still going on about that ghost mumbo jumbo.'

'I know you researched Shapeshifters,' accused Sam. 'You heard Mr. Willis; the guy's eyes glowed!'

The Sheriff hesitated but shook his head.

'He said himself his eyesight isn't that great,' he said in a saddened voice. 'You're full of crap. Its pity too; I was beginning to like you boys.'

He opened the door and motioned for them to follow him. John went to come too, but the Sheriff stopped him.

'I'm sorry sir,' he said. 'But I'll need you to stay here to fill in your details.'

John reluctantly sat back down. The Sheriff led the boys down to the cells, putting them in an end one, far away from the cell where Allanah sat.

'Turn around,' he said, and began removing the cuffs. 'I'll be back later to check on you.'  
He double-checked the door was secure, and left Sam and Dean leaning gloomily against the bars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later when the Sheriff returned.

'How you boys doin'?' he asked. 'Can I get ya anything?'

'Yeah, can I get a glass of water?' asked Sam. 'The tap doesn't work in here.'

'You want one Dean?' he asked.

'No thanks.'

The Sheriff filled a cup for Sam and extended his arm through the bars. Sam slid off his cot to retrieve the water, and as he grabbed it, his hand touched the Sheriff's.

Pain shot through him, images flashed before his eyes, the world became a blur; and it was over in a second, but Sam had seen everything that had flashed before him.

'Sam?' asked Dean anxiously, as his brother leaned against the bars, gasping for air. 'You ok? Sam?'

Sweat running down his face, Sam looked up at the Sheriff.

'I'm sorry…about your mother,' he panted finally.

'Excuse me?' asked the Sheriff softly.

'Your mother…I'm sorry she died…it must have been horrible.'

'Sam…' said Dean confused.

'How do you know about my mother?'

'When I touched you…I saw it…I could feel the heat, see the flames…and I saw your mother…on the ceiling…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahhahahahaha...ok, so this mite be the second update for some of you today, but it;s morning here, so dont yell at me if one doesnt come tomorrow!

Hope this still floats your boat.

Nikki


	31. Plans

oook...the latest installment of my story...its onli a short one though guys!

cya tomorrow :)

Nikki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh great,' complained Dean, breaking the silence. 'Another "talent" to add to geek boys list.'

The Sheriff stared at Sam in shock.

'I've never told a soul about my mother,' he said. He let out a shaky sigh. 'I never did believe what I saw; not until you boys came along. I questioned myself over and over, tried to forget, tried to convince myself it wasn't what it had looked…I mean, I was 4 years old.' He looked at Sam and Dean in a new light. 'You boys seem to know a lot about this Supernatural stuff. Is it all true?'

'Yeah, it is,' said Dean. 'But you have to listen to us now…the thing that killed your mother, it killed ours too, in the same way. I was only 4 too…it happened over Sammy's crib.'

Old memories resurfaced and Dean fought to hold them back.

'Look, that thing is out there now,' continued Sam for Dean. 'We know where it is; we can kill it…but we need to get out if here. We need these charges dropped, and we need to be forgotten'

'I dunno if I can do that fellas…' the Sheriff said uneasily. 'I mean, I could put it down as self-defence, but Dean'd still be up on charges in those other states.'

'Whatever,' said Dean. 'Get Sammy out of here; I'll stay. As long as that son-of-a-bitch gets hunted down and killed, I'm happy.'

'Dean, no,' said Sam. 'I'm not leaving you here. It's not an option.'

'You don't have a choice!'

'Aw c'mon Dean…' Sam stopped mid-sentence. 'I have an idea…'

'Can't we put it down as mistaken identity?' asked Sam. They were sitting back in the interrogation room, their father with them.

'No, we can't,' sighed the Sheriff. 'The state has seen Dean's picture, they know he's here, and no-one else in the world looks like him.'

Thoughtful silence fell between everyone. It was Dean who broke it.

'Well, um…Sheriff don't freak out or anything...but I got a thought…and it's highly illegal.'

'You know what, I don't wanna hear it,' said the Sheriff, standing up. 'You guys figure it out; I'll be back in five minutes.' He left the room.

'Can you still forge birth certificates Dad?' asked Dean.

'What are you thinking son?' John asked, pulling out his cell phone, in preparation to call one of his mates.

'Well, what if Dean Winchester had a twin brother?'


	32. She's back AGAIN!

Ok...so i know the start of this chap is basically impossible in real life...but this is fan fiction, so who cares!

Hope u enjoy this...

Warning: Next chap there is a HUGE twist! hahahahaha...couldnt resist :P

Nikki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Is it just me, or was that easy,' commented Dean as he walked out of the police station.

'Lucky the Sheriff has friends in high places,' added Sam. 'So Dean Winchester lives on; and brother "Trent" got blamed for all those murders.'

'Yeah. I can't believe they fell for it,' laughed Dean. He climbed into the front seat of his dad's truck, then turned and faced Sam.

'So, brother,' he said. 'Where the HELL is my car?'

I'm not entirely sure,' said Sam with a shrug. 'It's in the woods.'

'And you didn't remember how to get there?'

'Dean, I was running away from a psycho with a gun, with an injured leg, and carrying your fat ass as I went!' retorted Sam. 'I was a little busy to remember directions.'

'Whatever,' sulked Dean, turning away from his brother and sitting low in the seat, arms crossed.

'Don't worry, I know where it is,' said John cheerily, pulling out of the parking lot. He pulled a screen from his pocket and gave it to Dean. The screen had a map of the area on it and a large yellow dot.

'You've been tracking my car?' Dean exclaimed in disbelief.

'Well, lucky I did, or we'd never find it,' replied John. 'Now, tell me where to go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them no time at all to track the car down, and while they were all a little nervous about returning to the woods, they reached it without incident. Dean had regained most of his strength, and helped his dad attach the car to the back of the truck. Dean went to get in the Impala when he spotted through the bushes black mist weaving its ways through the trees.

'Uh…dad…'

'What is it Dean?'

'_It's _here…'

His father spun around instantly and in moments was standing in front of his two sons protectively, guns drawn. His efforts proved futile as he saw Sam step up to his left, Dean on his right. They weren't his little boys anymore. They could take care of themselves. But still, as he glanced at his two sons, who stood to his height, who had more muscle than he ever imagined they could have, he began to ponder.

When had this happened? When had his little boys grown into such strong men? And then, that bastard demon, that was slowly forming in front of his family, only one of the many families it had terrorized, one of the many families it had taken some one from, someone who meant the world to everyone.

But what John hated most about this situation, is that he had lied to his boys. Hell, they were standing beside him, expecting him to do something grand, to kill the demon forever. But John had never been so helpless. This demon had the upper hand; it could do anything it wanted, and John could do nothing about it. John had no idea how to kill it. And he was scared

'Well, what do you know,' cackled the demon. 'Three little Winchesters, all in a row. Slowly being picked off one by one. You know, Mary and Jess's blood was the sweetest of them all. They've been the best by far; the thrill I felt as I slashed there stomachs, and pinned them to the roof. Such adrenaline.'

_Bang._

The sound hit their ears before anyone realized what had happened. Sam held the smoking gun, hand shaking. The bullet went straight through the creature, and embedded itself in a tree.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Sam was getting desperate, and John could see it.

'Sam, it's ok,' he muttered to his son.

'You think you can kill me?' the creature said. If it had eyebrows they would surely be raised. 'Well, Sam, Dean, you can't. Of course, John already knows this…don't you daddy Winchester? Been keeping secrets from your most prized possessions?'

John just stared darkly at the demon.

'Hey boys, remember me?' came a light voice from behind them. Sam and Dean winced at the sound, before they slowly turned around.

'That's typical, Allanah,' said Dean. 'You just seem to pop up everywhere. You just can't keep away from me. Well, baby, I know I'm hot, but I don't go with stick figures.'

'Oh shove it Dean,' said Allanah. 'I really don't like you. There is nothing good about you; you're just an inconsiderate jerk.'

'That's not what you said the other night. If I remember correctly, and I quote:' he put on a high-pitched girl voice. 'Ohhh Dean, you're the best I've ever had. Be mine forever, I love you, your soooooo hot.'

'Dean-' warned his dad. Dean just grinned. Even in tough situations he had to take the piss out of something.

'Oh, I think you should let him have his say,' said Allanah. 'Coz this is basically your last moments together, before you die and the world belongs to us.'

'Oh great,' moaned Dean. 'Another person who wittingly tries to take over the world, kill everyone, bla bla. It makes me sick!' he stuck his fingers in his mouth to emphasize.

'DEAN!' That was John's final warning. Dean immediately shut his gob. Sam, who had been unusually quiet, nudged his dad, and pointed behind them. They had slowly been surrounded, and there were lots of guns aimed their way.

'It's ok Sam,' John said calmly. 'So how do you plan to 'take over the world.'

Allanah retrieved a container from one of her thugs.

'See this?' she said, softly caressing the box. 'This has your blood in it; all three of you.'

She peeled the lid off, and lifted it to her lips. They could see through the clear plastic the blood slowly being drained, into her body. She finished, throwing the container away, a small dribble of blood running down her chin.

It was then that the Winchesters each felt a stab of pain, their vision became blurry, and they sunk to the ground, very much conscious, but unable to move, see, or speak. All they heard was the triumphant laughter from Allanah.


	33. Silent Goodbye

Eyesight blurry, Dean had no idea what was happening. He could hear Allanah gasping in pain near-by, which confused him to all hell, but it's not like he could do anything. Not that he wanted to. When the screams of pain subsided, Dean's eyesight began to come back, and he was able to move his aching limbs.

Almost immediately he was hauled to his feet via his armpits, and held steady on shaky legs. He could finally see clearly, and he quickly glanced to his sides, relieved at the sight of his dad and brother also standing beside him. His father looked extremely weak. Allanah and the demon were nowhere in sight.

A group of men broke apart in front of them, and wordlessly, two of them took John with them, through the bush. Dean desperately wanted to do something, but he was gripped too tight. And John wasn't fighting anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As John was practically dragged away, he didn't bother trying to fight. There was no point. It was all over for him, and he knew it. But as he stared sadly at his boys for the last time, worried looks etched on their faces, he could tell they didn't know.

They never would. And there were things he would never tell them, that he would take to the grave. He was doing this for his boys; he wouldn't fight it. He would let it come. He said his silent goodbyes, before he lost sight of them forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sadly watched his dad being dragged away. His dad didn't know it, but he knew what would happen. He wasn't stupid. He had put his best 'I have no clue what will happen' face on, and his dad had fallen for it.

He barely noticed as his hands were cuffed behind his back; as he was shoved the opposite way, Dean beside him. Heck, he barely noticed Dean.

A gunshot echoing through the trees as they walked confirmed his dreaded suspicions. It had sealed John's fate. But it also sealed theirs.

He saw Dean flinch beside him, but he kept walking strong. His brother was good at hiding emotions. These emotions would never escape, and Sam knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched as his dad was dragged away. Felt his hands cuffed behind him. Felt his back shoved to get moving. But as he was walking, he also felt the gunshot that echoed through his ears. A sound that would never be lost from his memory.

The sound of his father's death.

There was no going back, no way to stop it, no way to reverse it. It was done. As he looked at Sam, he could tell that Sam had figured it out. Sam had been prepared. But he hadn't been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't kill me!

I know, if someone else wrote this chap, i'd probably kill them...but i'm asking nicely..please dont!

I really like this chap though, like how it's worded...

yeh

Nikki


	34. The Game

They trudged slowly through the bush, always aware of the presence of the guns. It didn't take Dean long to realize where they were headed.

'Your taking us back to that fucking hellhole?' he complained. 'Last time I was there I fucking died.'

His response was a punch in the stomach. Dean wasn't in the mood to be punched, so for the first time in his life, he shut his mouth. It was hard enough to keep up this charade when he was hurting so much inside.

It felt like hours before they reached the warehouse. Lucky they did; Sam's leg was throbbing like a bitch and he could barely put weight on it much longer.

'Why haven't you just killed us already?' Sam said. 'Why'd you kill our dad, but keep us? It doesn't make sense!'

'Sam, it's ok,' said Dean, in a stiff, yet reassuring voice.

They were pushed through the door, and greeted with a horrible surprise. A huge wooden wall greeted them, stretching up to the roof.

'Ok…what's with this?' asked Dean, confused.

'Allanah wants to test her new powers out,' said one guard. 'So we decided to have a little fun with you before you die. That is a maze. You make it to the other side, to an open door, you go free. We never bother you again. If you make it.' He grinned at these last words.

'Well, don't we get weapons or anything?' scoffed Dean.

The guard pulled two guns from his back pocket. 'They have one shot. That's it. Oh, but did we mention, Allanah is invincible. These shots will do nothing.'

'Then why the hell do we get them?'

'Because you walking into hell, you won't bear it. Maybe you'll be gentlemen, and shoot each other out of misery.'

The guard removed Sam's cuffs, but only removed one from Dean's wrists. In a fluent motion, he snapped the ring on Sam's left hand.

'Let me guess…. that's the catch?' said Sam, jerking his wrist a little.

'Dude, don't do that, it hurts!' complained Dean. There was an inch between his hand and Sam's. 'God, I'm practically touching you!'

'Yes, that's the catch,' the guard laughed. 'And this.' He peeled a dot off some paper, and stuck it randomly on Dean's shoulder.

'What is it?'

'A tracking device. Allanah has the screen.'

And with a final push, Dean and Sam were in. The guards left, locking the door, and the warehouse went dark. And somewhere out there was Allanah, waiting for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ugh...i know, another shortie! oh well, u'll get over it...

some of you have inquired about the police thing...sorry if it didnt make sense but the top of chap 32 is when they walk out, free men...yeh.,..i dont care if it doesn't make sense, basically they're not under arrest anymore, Dean's previous murders and death were blamed on his "brother Trent",(they made a fake birth certificate), and the murder they did at the start of the story was put down as self defence. so...yeh...sorry if it doesn't make sense.

Nikki


	35. Playing The Game

The sound of the door shutting and locking the door behind them was the creepiest thing they had ever experienced. The warehouse was pitch black; or at least it was in there area; and they had only one way to go: in.

Dean touched his shoulder where the tracker was. The second he touched it, a zap of electricity went through him.

'Damn! That hurt!' he complained. 'We need to get this off, or we're sitting ducks.'

Sam took a breath and grabbed at the dot, electricity sparking through his body, trying desperately to pull it off.

'Dean, it aint coming off,' he gasped. 'It's stuck permanently.'

Using his teeth, Dean dug into the material of his shirt, and slowly, it began to tear. When a hole appeared he continued ripping the arm, until the piece the tracker was on was completely ripped off. He dropped it to the floor.

'Let's do this,' he muttered, and began walking into the maze, dragging Sam along with him. He followed the path until they came to their first choice: left or right. Dean immediately went left, Sam went right, and well, the rest is history.

'Ah Sam! Good one!' complained Dean. 'God, look, you made my wrist bleed!'

'Oh shut up Dean,' moaned Sam. 'we have to think about this, or we're dead. We're supposed to be trained hunters!'

'Well, it's kinda different when you're the hunted,' snapped Dean. 'We're going left.'

Thirty seconds later the boys came back to the intersection and headed right.

'I told you so!' taunted Sam.

'Shut up. Keep walking.'

They continued to weave their way through; some parts were lit dimly, others were pitch black. It was in one of these areas that Dean tripped.

'Dude, watch your feet!' said Sam.

'I can't help it; there's was string or something…' he paused, straining his ears, listening for sound. 'Get against the wall Sam!' yelled Dean. They pressed themselves flat just as a large hatchet flew past them. It hung off string, and swung back and forward, till it finally came to a rest.

'Shit,' croaked Sam. He reached up and yanked the hatchet off the string. 'Could come in handy.'

They continued on, being more careful where they stepped. Suddenly a loud siren went off.

'Shit, we must've triggered something!' said Dean.

Gunshot behind them confirmed that Allanah had found them. They bolted immediately, somehow choosing the same direction as the other. They hoped and prayed they were going the right way, when a dead end hit them. They skidded to a halt, prepared to run the other way, but there was Allanah, blocking their way.

They both gasped at the sight of the no longer petite woman in the dimly lit area. She smiled menacingly, teeth sharp and pointy, almost like fangs, yet smaller. She had more muscle than Dean and Sam put together, her veins popping out of her skin, looking very much a monster.

'Look what your blood does,' she whispered. 'I've got all your skills now, all your muscle, all your brains. I've got everything.'

Her eyes were jet black, and they were looking menacingly at them.

'The best part, is I can go from this, back to normal, whenever I feel like it.'

'Look, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything,' said Dean. 'But we don't care! If your gunna kill us just do it already!'

It took him a second to realize that he had placed himself in front of Sam, and a sawing noise could be heard from behind him.

'It's not you I want, it's Sam,' she said. 'Stop that now Sam, it wont get you anywhere.' A loud clatter came as Sam dropped the hatchet, and Allanah lunged at them, pushing them with all her might against the wall.

Underestimating her own strength, she pushed them straight through the wooden wall, and they were immediately up and running when they realized what had happened.

'Talk about luck!' panted Sam, looking back as a loud roar of anger erupted.

'I second that!' yelled Dean, happiness in his voice. 'There's the door!'

They could hear Allanah pounding up behind them, getting so close…so close…

But they were still running strong, and soon they were pushing through the door, smelling the fresh night air, and running into the woods.

'This isn't over!' a voice bellowed behind them. 'I guarantee it!'


	36. A Solution?

Once a good distance away from the warehouse, the brothers slowed to a walk. Sweat running down their face, their breathing ragged; they both sank to the ground, trying to rest their weary legs.

'Do you…have…a paper…clip,' panted Sam.

Dean shook his head. 'We need to get…back to the car.'

Sam moaned in response. The last place he wanted to go was back to the car: One, it was near the warehouse, Two his dad's truck was there…and most likely his dad, and Three, his leg was still throbbing so bad it felt like it was going to fall off.

'C'mon dude,' said Dean, slowly rising. 'I can't stand being cuffed to you much longer.'

'Get over it.' Sam stood, swaying gently on his leg. 'My leg is killing me.'

Dean was immediately concerned for his brother, suddenly noticing how pale and bruised up he was.

'C'mon Sam, you can make it,' he said gently. He offered his free hand to Sam, and hauled him off the ground.

By this time the sky had gone black; no stars in sight, darkening the already sad mood, as if it could read the boys feelings. The slowly trekked through the woods, and for the first time, Sam was glad of all the training his dad had put him through.

John used to take them deep into the woods, blindfolded, and leave them to find their own way home. Sam had hated these drills; he thought they were pointless. It was then that Sam missed his dad. He actually missed him.

All those years at college he had hated his dad, when he had never looked deep inside himself for true feelings. He silently mourned for his dad during the walk.

It was slow going; both brothers injured, weary, and depressed, so they didn't reach the car until a good 4 hours later. They were prepared to walk into the small clearing and free themselves from each other, when they heard the ever-familiar voice of Allanah. They hid behind a tree, and watched her carefully. She was talking to the demon.

'What do you mean they got away!' the demon yelled at her. 'You've drank their blood; you're invincible!'

'I'm sorry master,' she mumbled. 'They are smarter than I thought. But don't worry, we're searching for them; they won't be alive much longer, I promise.'

'They better not be!' growled the demon. 'I have other things to discuss with you.'

'Yes master.'

'I need you to find a certain stone for me,' it said. 'If the Winchester brothers get  
a hold of it, they can vanquish me, once and for all…but if I have it I will have  
control of everyone…everything.'

'Where can I find it?' Allanah asked softly.

'It's somewhere in these woods, buried deep under a marked rock. The rock has my symbol on it. Bring me the stone, and I will reward you greatly.'

'Of course,' Allanah gushed. 'Consider it done.'

'And I want the bodies of the Winchesters by tomorrow sundown!' he added.

In a flash he was gone. Dean and Sam remained hidden until Allanah had left before going to the cars. They grabbed a handcuff key, finally freeing themselves. Dean jumped into the Impala, but as Sam was getting into his dad's truck, he caught sight of something, and his breath got caught in his throat.

He slowly shut the door and walked over the area, staring over it like a nightmare. Dean saw the look on his brothers' face and joined him, immediately going pale at the site.

It was a freshly filled in grave, a wooden cross stuck carelessly at the head, a symbol drawn crudely on it. And underneath it were the words _'John Winchester.'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok...hi! Just wanna apologise for not posting lately, my computer was being gay and wouldn't let me log in...

that's y you get 3 chapter tonite! just to make up for it :)

Review, as always

Nikki


	37. Searching

Almost as soon as he looked at it, Dean walked away. He got into his car and sat staring into space, his fingers tapping the steering wheel in a familiar Metallica tune.

Sam stared at the grave for a minute or two before sadly shaking his head.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, and turned away, climbing into the cab of the truck. As he carefully drove away, Dean in tow, he glanced at the GPS system that had been installed and memorized the co-ordinates.

One day he'd come back. One day.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
After removing all the weapons from the back of the Impala, they dropped it off at a local mechanics to be fixed, before heading to their motel for some well deserved rest. They sank onto the beds still fully clothed and fell asleep immediately.

An image flashed into Sam's head immediately, one that stayed with him all night. It was an object; what looked to be a large stone with a symbol on it…Sam had seen it before.

It wasn't enough to wake him though, and after he had slept for a good 8 hours, he finally woke up, grabbing a notepad and pen immediately and scribbling down what he had seen all night. Dean stirred beside him, before shooting up with a gasp.

'What…Dean? You ok man?' asked Sam, concerned.

'Bad dream,' mumbled Dean.

Truth was, his dad's death was haunting him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was slowly killing him. But he wasn't about to admit that to his brother.

'What's that?' he asked, pointing to the picture Sam had drawn.

'I dreamt about it…it's a rock,' said Sam. 'I'm guessing that's where the stone's hidden.'

'Well what are we sitting here like a bunch of losers,' said Dean. 'Let's go!'

The Impala was still being fixed, so Dean had to settle with driving the truck. They drove back to another section of the wooded area, not even bothering to hide the truck.

'And the search begins,' muttered Dean.

They scoured every inch of the area, and when they didn't find the rock, moved onto the next, and the next, and the next…

'Dude, I'm sick of looking,' complained Dean.

'Patience is the key,' said Sam. His sharp eyes spotted something familiar, and he grabbed Dean's arm. 'There it is.'

Dean immediately strode up to it, his shovel at the ready.

'You ready for this man?' he asked Sam.

'Yep.'

'Good.'

Dean dug his shovel under the rock and heaved it away, beginning to dig. Sam joined him.

Six feet later they were still going.

'You sure this is the right one Sammy?' complained Dean, continuing to throw dirt high. His shovel made contact with wood.

'Yep,' replied Sam.

He helped his brother uncover the small box; it had the same symbol on the lid. They opened it to fine a green stone, about the size of a golf ball, it's edges smooth, and it's sparkle captivating.

'I can't take my eyes off it,' murmured Sam.

Dean snapped the lid shut.

'C'mon Sammy, let's get out of here.'

'It's Sam,' he said fiercely, boosting his brother out of the hole.

When Dean was up he grabbed the offered hand and was hauled out of the hole. Their heads shot up suddenly as they heard voices in the distance.

'They're coming,' whispered Dean. Sam and Dean were off in a second, running as quietly as they could to the car.

'Put it in the compartment,' ordered Dean. 'Now Sam now!'

Sam reached under the truck, opening a concealed hatchet, and shoved the box into it. He closed it quickly and stood up, brushing himself off and getting in the truck.

'Freeze Winchester!' shouted a voice.

Allanah pushed through the barrage of armed men that had surrounded the truck.

'Get out!' she thundered. With a shrug, Dean stepped out of the cab, and moved around to stand in front of her with Sam.

'Where is it,' she ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

'Where's what?' asked Sam innocently. 'We were just driving through here. We don't know what your talking about.'

Allanah grunted in frustration. 'The stone, give us the stone! We know you have it, we found your shovels, and the big gaping hole where that stone was! Now tell me where it is!'

Dean spit on her boots.

'Look mate, may I just remind you, again, that I'm an Australian…do not mess with me! I will make your life a LIVING HELL.'

'You already have,' Sam said quietly.

Allanah smirked a bit at this comment, but it went quickly.

'Now, are you gunna tell me? Or am I gunna have to drag your sorry asses back to that warehouse, and force you to tell me!'

Sam and Dean said nothing; they just stared deep into her black eyes.

'Cuff em', and bring em' along!' shouted Allanah. 'I do not want them escaping this time!'

Dean tried to not show his frustration as his hands were yanked behind him, and cuffed tightly together for the millionth time that week. This hostage stuff was getting old.

He watched as Sam's hands were tightly restrained behind him, before he headed off, back to the warehouse, leaving the stone behind. He glanced over at the car, which was being searched furiously, and he couldn't help but grin. They'd never find it.

But he knew that there would be a price to pay for not telling. And he didn't want to think about it.


	38. Losing Control

It was a currant case of déjà vu that hit them as the warehouse came into view. They were marched up to it, wondering what hid behind the doors this time. They weren't surprised to find the maze was gone, and in it's place dozens of tables, chairs, and evil looking machinery.

'Oh god, torture is becoming so old,' complained Dean, rolling his eyes. He glared at Allanah as she smacked him across the back of the head.

'You'll speak when spoken to,' she said.

'Oh yeah? And what are you gunna do about it?'

Sam always knew when Dean put his foot in things. And Dean had put his foot in it big time.

'Don't say that to me,' said Allanah, getting right up to his face. 'I'm not afraid to do anything.'

'Uh huh…whatever you think sweetheart.'

'I swear I will sew your mouth shut if you do not shut it yourself!' she threatened. 'I mean it Dean…'

Dean just rolled his eyes, deciding it would be best if he were able to talk later.

'Where do you want em?' asked a guard.

'Wherever,' Allanah said. 'Just strap em' down tight! I want no screw ups this time!' She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Your not going to listen to her…are you?' asked Dean hopefully. His response was being dragged over to a wall, and sat down against it, a shackle being firmly clipped around his ankle.

'Oh how wonderfully comfortable,' he said sarcastically, giving it a yank. 'You gunna take these cuffs off?'

'No.'

Sam was dragged near him and shackled in a similar fashion.

'Can't I at least have a pillow?' remarked Dean.

The men glared at him and left.

'Dean, can't you shut your mouth for once? This is a serious situation! You know they'll torture us!' snapped Sam. He looked extremely tired.

'I'm just making light on things Sammy.'

'It's SAM!'

'Fine…whatever Sammy.'

Sam gritted his teeth, wishing he could punch his brother across the jaw. He was so sick of Dean's stupid sense of humor. He rested his head on the hard stonewall, and shifted into the most comfortable position possible, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dean watched him, sighing sadly. He just wished they could leave, hit the road, and deal with something that they could handle easily. He leant against the wall, and watched his baby brother sleep. His tiredness overcame him, and he drifted off.

'Oof!' cried out Dean in pain.

He wrenched his eyes open, to see Allanah's steel capped boot headed for his stomach a second time. He braced himself, and the steel hit him in the ribs, bruising them instantly.

'You know, there's nicer ways to wake someone up,' coughed Dean.

He looked up at the sight that had haunted him for the last week and grimaced. It was worse by the day. Allanah walked away, to another part of the room, where Dean couldn't see her. Dean slowly sat up, glancing to his right where Sam had been the night before. He wasn't there.

'Sam!' yelled Dean, worried. 'Where's my brother you mole!'

The only response he got was a blood chilling scream.


	39. Torture

'SAM!' yelled Dean, yanking hard against chain. He could've killed himself at that moment. He still had a paper clip in his pocket.

'Dammit!' he swore to himself. He dug his fingers into his back pocket, producing the clip and went to pick the lock, but he couldn't find the hole.

'What the…?' he said, craning his neck to see the position of the hole. 'Oh no.' He groaned. The holes on the cuffs had been melted over. There was no way he could pick his way out of them.

'Finding problems Dean?' asked Allanah. She appeared beside him. 'Thought I'd leave you a surprise.'

'Well I am…surprised, as you put it,' he looked up at her, his eyes dark and threatening. 'Now, to more serious matters…where is my brother.'

'Oh that's not important,' Allanah said, brushing it aside. 'Be more worried about what I'll do to you. Coz you know, I like Sam. I really do. But your just a bother.' She smiled sweetly at him, and removed the shackle, dragging him to his feet. He stumbled along after her, and around the dreaded corner. The first thing he saw was Sam. He had been thrown carelessly into a corner, every bit of skin showing covered in blood. His shirt was soaked, his hair was matted; he was as pale as a ghost. He looked up quietly at Dean, and avoided eye contact.

'Sam?' asked Dean fearfully.

'Oh, don't worry,' said Allanah playfully. 'He's not that hurt. We just had a little knife fun.'

Dean was speechless for a second before he was yanked over to a table.

'On your stomach.'

He slowly slid onto the table, wincing in pain as his many wounds screamed in protest. Once on his stomach, Allanah pulled a strap over his lower back, neck and ankles, effectively holding him down. His view restricted, Dean saw Allanah head over to where the fireplace was, a roaring fire burning, and then saw her re-appear, a red-hot branding poker in her hand.

'God, what is it with people and burning me with pokers? This is like the fiftieth time!' complained Dean.

(_A/N: Has anyone else noticed how people take to Dean with pokers? He gets a poker in like every story…I thought I'd keep up tradition :P and make fun of it…lol. Anyways, back to the story!)_

'God Dean, another shirt going to waste,' sighed Allanah, bringing out her knife and cutting down the back of his shirt, revealing his back.

'Wow, what do we have here,' she said in awe. 'Looks like you had a run in with Shapeshifters, eh? Got a nice little symbol here.'

'Aw c'mon…do you have to brand me? I already have an unattractive back coz of that shit,' complained Dean.

'I was going to put it on your butt,' said Allanah. 'But it's space is already occupied…who's Cassie?'

Dean heard a snigger from Sam in the corner.

'Shut up. Shut up!''

Dean didn't have to worry about his brother laughing at him any longer, because Allanah pressed her masters symbol onto his back. You could hear the cackle of laughter, the power surge from the demon as a Winchester was marked as his. Dean moaned in pain, breathing once again when it was removed.

'Now, Dean…to more important matters,' said Allanah, grabbing a bunch of his hair and jerking head up. The strap pressured his neck; Allanah was pulling further than he could go. 'Where is that stone.'

'Bite me!'

'That can be arranged,' she drawled. She let his head drop back down, and re-tightened the strap, choking him a bit.

'Can you breathe baby?'

'Bitch,' was the choked whisper. She loosened it a tiny bit.

'Now can you?'

He just glared at her.

'I'll take that as a yes. Too bad if you can't,' she called back as she walked away. 'I won't be back for a while.' And she was gone.

'Dean, are you ok man?'

'Fine Sammy,' he replied. 'You?'

'It's Sam.'

'Good to know your ok.'

Silence dropped between them, and Dean clenched his eyes shut, knowing what would be said,

'So, Dean,' said Sam casually. 'Do you really have a Cassie tattoo on your butt?'

'Shut up Sam.'

'But…'

'I don't wanna hear it!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...with the whole 'tattoo on the butt'...i found it funny :P sorry if u dont...but i no, i put Cassie on their...only coz i couldnt think of anyone else but me to put on there lol...

Review, please!

Nikki


	40. Lies

'So Sam, when are you getting your ass off the ground and getting me off this thing?' asked Dean. 'They hardly restrained you.'

'Um, well, Dean…for one thing they sliced my leg too much that I cant put weight on it, they probably fractured it, and two, you can't tell but I'm kinda attached to the wall.

'Oh. Wonderful.' Dean groaned in frustration. He could barely move, and it was pissing him off. 'I am so bored.'

'Just shut up Dean.'

So Dean did, he clamped his mouth shut and ignored his brother, and the uncomfortable silence. He groaned loudly as Allanah came in.

'Damn, for a moment I was hoping you'd forgotten about us,' he commented, lifting his head as far as he could. Allanah strode past, pushing his head back onto the hard table with a thunk.

'Right, I've figured this out,' she said, grabbing the end of the strap around Dean's neck and choking him slightly. 'Sam, you tell me where the hell my stone is, and I'll let your brother live.'

'Don't listen to her Sammy,' said Dean. 'She needs me. She couldn't kill me coz I know where the stone is and you don't.'

Sam started frantically shaking his head no at Dean. Allanah had her back to him.

'Oh really?' She said. She dropped the strap. 'Then it doesn't matter if I kill him.' She went to move over to Sam, knife in hand.

'Ok ok! I lied! I lied!' cried out Dean. 'Neither of us know. We found a hermit and he ran away with it.'

'I'm expected to believe that?'

Sam suppressed a groan of disgust. Trust Dean to have some stupid excuse.

'Look, I can take you to..' Sam began.

'Fine! I'll tell you where it is!' yelled Dean, drowning out Sam's offer.

'Tell me,' said Allanah, ignoring Sam, her eyes only for Dean.

'Let me up first,' ordered Dean.

'No.'

'Fine I won't tell you.'

'Fine, I'll just go kill Sam.

'Aw shit.'

Allanah stared defiantly at Dean. 'You won't win. Either way we're going to find it, either way your dead, either way we take over the world.'

'Fine. Fine. We buried it,' said Dean. 'I have the co-ordinates, I'll give them too you.' He proceeded to give her random co-ordinates in his head.

'Good.' Was her response. She began undoing the straps that secured Dean to the table.

'Where am I going now?' he asked.

'You're coming with us,' she said, matter of factly. 'That way, if your lying, we can kill you and come back for Sam, and he can tell us.'

'I don't like that idea,' said Dean, groaning slightly as he struggled to sit up.

'Too bad,' said Allanah, dragging him off the table. 'Don't worry Sam, Bruce will be in to check on you.'

'You bitch…don't you dare take my brother!' yelled Sam. 'It's not out fault! We can't help that we were trained like this, brought up to be killers. All I wanted is a normal life and now your fucking around with me coz I'm the son of someone you hate? Who's dead, if you don't recall.'

Dean winced as Sam continued yelling at Allanah. She stood there patiently while he yelled, listening to what he had to say, but Dean suspected it was going in one ear and out the other.

'That's nice,' she said when Sam stopped ranting. She smirked at him. 'Bruce will be in to check on you.'

There was nothing Sam could do as he watched Dean being marched out of the building.

'Don't worry Sam,' his brother called out. Then he was gone. Sam tugged gently at the cuffs that were threaded through an iron hook on the wall. He sighed in frustration. He wasn't going anywhere.

'Oh please, not the trunk! Anywhere but the trunk!' yelled Dean, his feet planted firmly on the bumper of the car. He had 3 men behind him pushing with all their might, but nothing would get him in the confined space. They all dropped him in disgust and he tumbled to the ground.

'Why can't you get him in there!' screamed Allanah, her veins slowly appearing, her eyes going blacker than ever. 'Pick up the stupid shit and throw him in there!'

'He's not going!' one of them replied in frustration.

'Tie his feet, do something!' Allanah screamed again. Dean was lying on his cuffed hands, his feet kicking out at anyone who came near him. Allanah rolled her eyes in anger and took a swing with her foot, copping him in the stomach. Dean rolled into the fetal position, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

One guard moved in and bound his feet tightly. Dean's shirt was still hanging, torn, off his arms, and Allanah ripped the rest off, and ripped it into some strips, shoving one into Dean's mouth and tying it tightly. With ease they threw the exhausted Dean into the trunk, and slammed the lid. Darkness consumed Dean.

'God, you want something done, do it yourself,' muttered Allanah to herself, jumping into the cab of her ute. She drove away; off towards the co-ordinates Dean had given her.


	41. Sammy!

Sam sat back, exhausted from his escape efforts. His wrists were rubbed raw, he was still bleeding heavily, and now he was worrying over his brother, who was obviously taking Allanah to the wrong place so that Sam had a better chance of escape. He was making a sacrifice, fully knowing that it was probably the end for him.

Sam fumbled around on the wall behind him, his eyes widening in surprise as he hit something metal poking out of the wall. He tugged at it frantically, trying to get it loose, and then realizing it was a nail, began twisting it. Slowly it came further and further out. He looked up sharply as Bruce came in, swinging a club lazily as he went, his face in a large grin at the sight of his bloodied captive.

'Still hanging round are ya?' he said, before jabbing Sam in the gut with the club.

Sam grimaced in pain, trying to not let Bruce see his pain. Bruce lifted the club, prepared to bring it down on Sam's head. At the last second, Sam's hand shot up and grabbed the club, yanking it from Bruce's hand, using all his strength. He stood shakily to his feet, smashing the surprised Bruce across the face with the club.

He repeatedly beat the bigger man, who tried to fight back. It was pure adrenaline that kept him from passing out. He needed to find Dean. Finally, Bruce could take no more and he collapsed to the ground. Sam dropped the club in triumph, staggering a bit, before picking the lock of the cuff that was still dangling from his wrist.

He quickly secured the big guy in the same spot he had been in, grabbed some of the weapons lying around and left. As he stepped outside the door, something smashed onto his head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stirred slowly awake, groaning at his throbbing head. It hadn't taken long to reach the co-ordinates he had given, but it had soon become clear to Allanah that the stone wasn't there. There was nothing but grass there, all of it smooth. Dean had tried insisting that they had buried it, but no grass had been upturned. Allanah had smashed him over the head with a rock and dumped him back in the trunk.

She was furious, obviously. Now as Dean looked around his surroundings, a bad feeling settled into him. He was sitting on a dirt floor, in pitch-black darkness, his hands still secured behind him, feet bound tightly and cloth across his mouth, making speech impossible. He squinted as a door opened and light poured into the small room. Allanah made her way down creaky stairs, her face set into a furious, yet determined scowl.

'That's it Dean,' she said. 'You've drawn the last straw. I know I said I'd kill you…but I've got other plans. Your little brother Sammy is dead now Dean, he's DEAD.'

Dean shook his head, staring defiantly at her. He was itching to insult her, and she knew it, so she reached down and yanked the gag away, wanting to hear the angriness in his voice. After all, she did feed off it.

'He is not dead!' Dean said through gritted teeth. 'You're just being a bitch and trying to make me break.'

'Oh really?' said Allanah, eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Then I guess this picture means nothing to you.'

She flicked a photo onto the ground beside Dean and left, clicking on an overhead light as she went. Dean licked his lips nervously, and glanced down at the photo. Almost instantly he leaned the opposite way and threw up. No way. It couldn't be true.

The picture had Sam in it, lying on the ground, his eyes shut, and a thick line of red across his throat.


	42. Small Spaces

Sam wrenched his eyes open. His head throbbed, his body ached and he had the urge to throw up; though he wasn't sure what he could throw up. It had been days since he had last eaten. He was lying on a hard concrete floor; probably a basement of some kind. As he struggled to sit, Bruce appeared at the doorway, along with two guards.

They wordlessly dragged him to his feet, each holding an arm sturdily. Bruce drew his knife, running his finger lightly over the blade, showing Sam the blood that had appeared. That was one sharp knife. Sam didn't attempt to struggle; he stood warily eyeing the knife, waiting for it's move…

Bruce sprung in one step, slicing the knife across Sam's neck, making sure he bled, but wouldn't die. Sam choked and collapsed the ground, his eyes shut, but his mind awake, and he barely made out the sound of a camera going off.

'Get that to Allanah,' ordered Bruce. He gave Sam a final kick in the gut before leaving.

Sam didn't want to open his eyes again. He had lapsed into unconsciousness not long after Bruce had left, and even in his weakened state could tell he was being moved. He was sitting upright, most likely in the backseat of a car, his hands tightly bound behind him.

The car jerked to a stop, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Allanah was already waiting outside for him, and it took her no time at all to help drag him from the car. And one look at what lay in front of him; Sam knew he shouldn't have opened his eyes. He knew it.

'Do you like your new bed Sam?' asked Allanah sweetly, pointing to the open coffin and large hole that sat in front of them.

'You've got to be kidding…' said Sam, looking incredulously at her.

'No.'

'I'm not going in there.'

'Yes, you are,' said Allanah. 'But don't worry, we're not going to kill you just yet. See that?' She pointed to a clear plastic tube that was secured in the lid of the coffin. 'That's your air for the next couple of days. It'll run to just above the ground.'

'What's the point in that?'

'We'll be bringing your brother here…showing him footage. There's a camera in there too. He can see you suffer…then he can watch us pull that cord and let you suffocate.'

Sam was pushed to the ground, his ankles bound, then thrown harshly into the wooden coffin, it's lid placed firmly. He could hear a screwdriver driving nails in to hold it down, and it sent a chill up his spine. His breathing increased; there wasn't any air coming in! As his breathing got faster, his heart got faster, his mind told him not to be silly.

'Your just having a panic attack…just deep breaths, calm down,' he said to himself. He tried to shift his weight so it wasn't all on his hands, but he had limited space. Heck, he was pretty tall.

There was nothing scarier than feeling the coffin being lowered, and a voice you despise laughing loudly, screaming at you that you were dead, then the sound of the first lump of dirt landing on the lid. Sam found that he could breathe easier, and as the dirt was piled on, he kept all positive thoughts running through his head.

But there was still a feeling of dread in his stomach as he was buried alive. What if Dean didn't escape…and didn't find him? It was something he didn't want to think about. His fate rested with Dean.


	43. Fears

**Sorry again, it's a shortie...but i'm feeling really good today so you never know, i might post another one :)**

**Review!**

**Nikki**

**Warning: Theres a bad word in here:P lol**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat against a wall, his eyes blank and unseeing, staring at the door, waiting for 'The Bitch', as he calls her, to arrive. He would get payback for his brother's death. If Sam was dead. Dean wasn't really sure…he had summoned up the courage to carefully scan the picture, and the cut had looked deep…but had it killed him?

He sighed in frustration and leant his head against the cool wall, forcing himself to stay awake. He no longer had feeling in his hands, but it wasn't really bothering him. He glared up at Allanah as she walked down the stairs. She got close to him, bent over, and whispered two words in his ear.

'I lied.'

Dean lashed out with his feet, tripping Allanah over. He struggled to get to his knees, scrabbling his way to where she had fallen, and dumped all his weight on her. Breath rushed from her, and suddenly she turned into the mean, tough, strong person she had wanted to be. She pushed Dean off herself like he weighed nothing. Standing up, she became herself again, and dusted herself down.

'But,' she panted. 'I still hold the power.'

'What do you mean?' wheezed Dean from his stomach position on the ground. Allanah reached down and untied his feet.

'Come and see,' she said, helping him to his feet. She followed him upstairs, directing him to a small room that had a lone computer in it.

She ordered him into the chair, and flicked the screen on.

And it was then that Dean wished Sam were dead. He didn't like seeing his brother like that. The anger boiled up.

'What the _fuck _do you think your doing!' he cried hysterically. 'Of all the things to do…you did that!' He stared in horror at the screen, and could see Sam gulping nervously, his eyes wet with a tear.

'No…you have to get him out…anything to get him out,' ordered Dean in sheer horror. 'You can bury me…not him. Please…'

'And why should I?'

'You don't understand…he's terrified of really small spaces,' said Dean worriedly. 'You might want to keep him alive now…but he'll kill himself before you can.'

'Well this will be interesting then, won't it?'


	44. Going For A Stroll

Dean gulped nervously, and little beads of sweat appeared on his brow. This was intense. Too intense for him. He turned away from the screen, trying to calm himself, trying not to panic.

'Too hard to look at Deany?' she said in an innocent voice. 'That's nothing to what your about to see.'

She linked her arm under his and dragged him out of the chair, escorting him outside.

'We're going for a little stroll,' she said. She pulled out a hand held screen, flicking it on, revealing more footage of Sam. 'It's almost like live TV.'

Dean said nothing; just trudged along uncomfortably, wanting to get her off his arm. They walked along for ten minutes, finally reaching a clearing. Dean exploded immediately.

'I HATE YOU!' he yelled. 'THIS IS RIDICULOUS!' He pulled against her arm, and she let go, watching him run over to the fresh grave. Dean knelt beside it.

'SAMMY!' he screamed. 'SAMMY ARE YOU OK! IT'S OK MAN…STAY CALM, I'LL GET YOU OUT!'

He sat down and wiggled his legs through his arms, bringing his hands in front of him, before digging into the dirt continuously, letting it fly anywhere.

'Ook, that's enough,' said Allanah, a hint of disgust in her voice. 'Really Dean, I thought you were stronger than that. Now do that thing again so your hands are behind your back.'

'Why should I?' retorted Dean.

Allanah uttered a sigh, and produced a small rubber plug. She moved over to the tube sticking out of the grave and stuck it in the top, cutting the airflow. In a flash she was sitting next to Dean, her hand held screen out.

'Because I have the power. Isn't this fun,' she said with an evil grin, as Sam began struggling for breath.

'Take it out. Take it out!' yelled Dean. He went to stand but an invisiable force held him down. 'Let me go you bitch! Take it out!'

'NEVER disobey me again,' screamed Allanah in his face. 'Hurry up and do what I asked!'

Dean immediately pushed his legs through his arms again and got his arms behind him.

'Take it out!'

Allanah showed him the screen again, a wicked smile on her face.

'Look at him Dean, he's panicking,' she whispered. 'That plug has just covered the one bit of light going in there…'

Sam began gasping, another panic attack coming on. You could see him calling out frantically, and Dean knew it was for him.

'Please take it out, please,' begged Dean, coming close to tears.

'Well, since you begged.' She moved over and pulled the plug, letting air back down. 'I hope you've learned from this little experience.'

They watched the screen for another moment, and Dean was relieved to see his brother breathing easier. Allanah pulled some rope off her belt and wound it around Dean's elbows tightly, ensuring his hands would stay where they were, and that he wouldn't attempt that little trick again.

'Bye bye Sammy,' said Allanah, waving back at the grave. Dean just glared at her, and continued to walk.

'I'll get ya Sammy…I promise,' he whispered to himself.

Then a small smile crept onto his face as a thought came into his head. And it was a good one. He had an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SAMMY! SAMMY ARE YOU OK! IT'S OK MAN…STAY CALM, I'LL GET YOU OUT!'

Sam wrenched his eyes open again, his heart beat that little bit faster, and a touch of hope hit him.

'DEAN!' he called back. 'PLEASE DEAN GET ME OUT!' Silence. 'DEAN! Oh god oh god oh god oh god…please man, come and save me.' Tears boiled in his eyes, threatening to fall. Suddenly the small amount of light that kept him sane, kept him thinking he had air, disappeared.

'Dean?' he mumbled softly. As he continued breathing, he suddenly found it harder to get air to his lungs. 'God, the hole's blocked. What's blocking it?'

He began to gasp for air, another panic attack setting in, and he gasped faster and faster, desperate for air.

'DEAN!'

Suddenly the light appeared, and he felt the cool air slide its way into his confinement and onto his face, into his lungs. His breathing slowed, and was soon back to normal. Something clicked in his heart, and he knew, Dean had made a promise. He always knew when Dean promised him something, even if he wasn't around to hear it. Exhausted by the panic attack, and though he tried hard not to, he lapsed into darkness, sleep getting the better of him.


	45. Is That Possible?

Dean muttered angrily as Allanah put her final touches on his latest imprisonment. She had pushed Dean into the chair in front of the computer monitor, and bound him tightly to him, escape impossible. She had strung a rope around his neck to hold his head straight; she didn't want him looking away. She laughed and left, leaving Dean to stare at his brother on the monitor. Dean tried shutting his eyes and ignoring it, but his mind wouldn't let him.

'_I want you to always watch over your brother.'_

His father's words echoed in his head, and he reluctantly opened his eyes, trying not to think about the severity of the situation. He watched Sam for a bit, trying to ignore the scared look obvious in his brother's eyes. He squirmed a little in the tight ropes that bound him, and soon realized that none of them were loose. He needed a knife. And he had one, it was just in an impossible position for him to grab. Fat lot of good that did. His fingers only brushed the top of his pocket.

He sat there for what seemed like days, but was only a mere few hours. Finally he heard the door open quietly behind him and he sighed, ready for the next torturous event.

'Dean?' He heard a voice say, before they rushed over and tugged at the ropes holding him.

'Sammy?' His eyes closed in relief, before they jerked open again, and stared at the screen. It still showed the inside of the coffin, but it was empty.

'How did you…you were only in there thirty seconds ago,' he uttered, astounded. He looked up into his brother's face, as he was finally pulled free.

'There's no time for that Dean,' Sam said, grabbing his brother's arm and leading him out. 'We need to find some bolt cutters…something to get these cuffs off you.'

'I second that,' said Dean, sitting down momentarily to get his hands in front of him again. He jumped up and followed his brother, a wary suspicion on his face. Something wasn't right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for hours. Dean felt like he would collapse, but didn't want his brother to think he was weak.

'Sam, where are we going?' he asked, having trouble climbing up an incline with his hands still cuffed.

'I told you Dean, we're going to dad's truck to get some bolt cutters, and to get out of here,' replied Sam. He stopped and looked back at Dean, some 20 metres away, still struggling up the hill. 'For god sakes Dean, let me help you.'

'No Sam,' said Dean. 'You touch me, you die.'

He came to a standstill beside Sam, sighing with relief at the sight of his dad's truck. Sam went over and grabbed some bolt cutters, snipping smoothly through the chain holding Dean's hand so close. Dean sighed again, and began swinging his arms around to get the blood flowing again. He thought about the plan he had created to get free, and to get his brother, and laughed at it.

'What?' asked Sam.

'Oh nothing…just thinking about the plan I had,' smirked Dean. 'I should've know I wouldn't have to use it…you got out all by yourself.' His brow furrowed deep. 'How did you get out Sam?'

'I'll tell you later, I promise.'

'Ok then wonder geek boy.'

'Hey Dean…don't you think we should get that stone and go kill the demon now? I mean…your not that weak.'

'Yeah…' said Dean softly, pondering his options. He still had suspicions that this wasn't his brother. He'd have to test him. 'Ok then, let's go back to the hotel room to get it.'

'Ok then,' replied Sam, climbing into the car.

Dean's jaw dropped internally. This wasn't Sam. The real Sam knew where the stone was…oh god, that means Sam was still buried somewhere! He felt sick again, and rested his hand on the side of the truck to steady himself.

'You ok man?' asked Sam.

'Um…yeah…I'm fine.'

With one final look back at the way they had came, Dean climbed into the truck, praying his brother would be ok. Sam started up the truck, and they left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hope this is still a good read...reviews are dropping a little bit...

oh well

Nikki


	46. The Truth Revealed

'You got the key Dean?' asked Sam, hovering behind a little.

'Yeah, I got it.' Dean led the way, knowing the fake Sam hadn't cottoned on to the fact he was caught.

He walked quickly, getting some distance between them, hurriedly unlocked the door, and entered. The fake Sam ambled into the room, his expression immediately quizzical when he couldn't see Dean. The door slammed shut behind him, and as he turned quickly he came face to face with Dean, who had an iron bar in his hands.

'Dude what are-'

_Smash._

The iron bar connected solidly with the things head. Dean stood in triumph, expecting it to fall to the ground, but his expression faded as the thing rolled its eyes.

'You can't hurt me Dean,' it said softly, morphing into the demon.

'I knew all along it wasn't you,' said Dean through gritted teeth. 'The real Sam knows where the stone is; you took my bait hook, line and sinker!'

'And look where it's gotten you,' said the demon with a grin. Dean slowly reached for the handle of the door behind him, ready to run, but the lock clicked into place. He dropped the bar and tugged at the door, but nothing would make it move.

'Let me out of here,' ordered Dean. 'Or you'll regret it.'

'Don't change the subject Dean,' it said softly.

'What subject?'

'You willingly left that place, fully knowing your brother was still buried out there?' it hissed. 'What kind of brother are you? You've left him to die.'

The demon watched as he hit a nerve, and Dean froze, dropping his defensive position a bit. The demon took the chance and lunged, pinning him up against the door.

'LET ME GO!' thundered Dean, struggling against the tight grip. He began to choke as the demon grabbed his neck and lifted him up.

'Your in no position to be giving me orders,' it said angrily. He threw Dean across the room, not caring as Dean smashed into a wooden table. Dean screamed in pain, and when he rolled over, the large piece of wood sticking out of his shoulder obvious.

'Oh, now look what you did!' exclaimed the demon. He strode over to Dean and without hesitation yanked the wood out.

'AHHHH!' screamed Dean. 'You're an ugly bastard!'

He left Dean moaning in pain, and stopped by the window. It closed it's eyes, muttering to itself, summoning Allanah. Almost immediately she strode in, followed by two of her big guys, and laughed at the sight of the wounded Dean.

'Take him back. The stone is not here. I want him to pay for this.'

'With pleasure, master.'

Her two guys closed in on Dean, tying his arms behind him, tying his legs tight, and then throwing him over one of their shoulders. Allanah was leading the way, making sure there were no witnesses. She opened the back of a van and they dumped Dean inside, effectively gagging him, knowing fully how much of a pain his voice could get.

The only thought Dean had was that they were leaving the stone behind, safe in his dad's truck. It was his only comfort. Nothing else was good about his situation, or Sam's.


	47. The Impossible Decision

'Ok Dean,' started Allanah as she opened up the back of the van. 'This is it. We're here!'

She sliced through the ropes around Dean's feet and motioned for him to climb out. Once he was standing again on shaky feet, he looked up, letting out a muffled groan. Allanah sliced through the gag, and Dean wet his lips nervously. They were back at Sam's grave, and he had a bad feeling.

'What are we doing here?' asked Dean. 'I saw the screen before; I know you've dug him up, I know the coffins empty.'

'But that's where you're wrong Dean…' said Allanah, pulling out a small screen. 'That monitor u watched was a tape. It was fortunate u closed your eyes when the screen flicked over to the "empty" coffin coz then you wouldn't have thought your brother made an amazing escape.'

She held out the screen, showing Dean footage of Sam again.

'So he's still down there?' asked Dean in horror.

'In a way…' smirked Allanah.

'What do you mean, in a way?'

'Well, we dug him back up…and moved him to a, let's say, safer place,' she said, a sly grin on her face. 'We buried him again.'

'I don't believe you!'

Allanah's men grabbed shovels and began digging. They reached the coffin lying in the grave and threw it out of the hole with ease, the lid breaking open. It was empty.

'Where is he?' croaked Dean in disbelief.

'This is the juicy part.' Allanah steered Dean through the woods to a large clearing, where he cried out in dismay and disbelief. In front of him were 3 graves.

'You know what's even juicier?' whispered Allanah. Bruce moved in, and one by one, pulled out the clear tubing out of each grave.

'There's about fifteen minutes of air down there. Enough time to get loose, and dig up one of them,' continued Allanah. 'Such a dilemma…which to choose? And here's the best part of all…There's more than one person buried alive down there…'

'What do you mean more than one person?' exclaimed Dean in horror. This was getting out of hand.

'Dear old John…you thought we killed him. But we shot him in the chest…and he survived. He's down there, as is Sam.'

'What about the last coffin?'

Allanah chuckled. 'Did you ever wonder where your mother's body went…?'

Dean's face went red in anger.

'Hurry Dean…there's not much time left.'

She pushed him to the ground, tied his feet, and threw a knife on the ground ten metres away.

'Have fun.'

As she walked away, Dean wasted no time in fumbling for the knife he knew was still in his back pocket. He slowly eased it out, flicked it open, and carefully sliced through the ropes around his wrists. After a couple of go's his hands broke free and he sliced the rope around his ankles and sprung to his feet.

He grabbed a shovel that was lying in ready for him. He paused, staring at the graves. None of them were marked…which did he dig up? He didn't want to end up with his mother…that would be his worst nightmare. He closed his eyes.

'C'mon Sam…help me here,' he muttered.

He took a deep breath and began to dig up the middle grave. He dug quicker than he had ever dug before, and soon he hit wood. He hesitated, not ready to pry the lid off. What if it wasn't Sam…or his dad? What if he was too late? He gritted his teeth and prised the lid open. A strangled cry escaped his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...i am mean for leaving it there:P

hope u like...

Nikki


	48. Relief Or Anger?

'Sam!'

He quickly felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak, and rapidly decreasing. But his brother wasn't breathing.

'Sam, c'mon man, wake up!' Dean shouted.

He pumped his brothers chest. Sam coughed, but his eyes remained closed. Dean checked if he was breathing, sighing with relief at the sight of the rise and fall of his chest. Bringing his knife out, he carefully cut the ropes around Sam's ankles, and gently rolled him onto his side to release his hands. He grimaced at Sam's bloodied wrists; his baby brother had obviously put up one hell of a fight. He looked up out of the hole, wondering how the hell he would get out.

'Dean?' Sam's voice pierced the silence.

'Sammy!' Dean whirled around, crouching beside his brother.

'It's Sam.'

'Don't worry buddy, I'm gunna get you out of here.'

'Dean…I heard Dad…I actually heard him,' said Sam, dazed. 'He told me you were coming…he told me not to save him. But…I don't see how we could save him; they shot him before.'

Dean's heart went cold. 'Did he say anything else?'

'No…Dean…it was in my dreams…he was a spirit. He was dead.'

'When did you dream this?'

'Just then…'

Dean held back tears. Sam's visions were known to always be correct, and if this were the case, there was nothing he could do for his father.

'_I want you to always watch over your brother. He comes before anything, anyone,' John told 6 year old Dean. 'If you had to choose between me and him, you'll choose him, ok Dean?'_

'_Yes daddy,' Dean replied in a small voice. 'But that won't never never never happen, right?'_

'_That's right. Cause I'll be here…watching you…always.'_

_John planted a kiss on his eldest sons head._

'_I'll be back in a couple of hours.'_

Dean reached out his hand and helped Sam to stand.

'Things were looking a little bleak for a while,' commented Dean.

'Dean…are you hiding something from me?'

'Can you give me a boost?'

'Dean…'

'I need a boost!'

Sam sighed and through his weakness, managed to shove Dean up out of the grave. He accepted his brothers helping hand and was soon above ground, breathing in the fresh air. That relief didn't last long when Sam saw the two graves on either side of him.

'Dean…what's this?'

Dean sighed, rubbing his face. He decided the truth was best.

'Sammy…' he began, chewing his lip. 'When they shot dad before…he didn't exactly die.'

'What do you mean he didn't die…didn't they get him? He got away didn't he,' Sam's voice was excited.

'Er…no.' Dean sighed again. 'They shot him in the chest…but he survived. So they put him in…' He choked up a bit. 'They put him in…'

'He's down there, isn't he?' asked Sam softly. 'He was alive…Dean…why didn't you save him?'

'Because if I did I would've been disobeying an order,' the words came out, sounding extremely stupid.

'What do you mean? Dean…you shouldn't have saved me, you should've got dad!'

'Sam, I didn't know which one he was in!' Yelled Dean bitterly. He had worried his ass off about Sam, tried to save him, and now Sam didn't want to be saved? It was ridiculous!

'I didn't know where either of you were!'

'Who's in the third?'

'Sam…there's some things I need to keep to myself.' Dean walked off. 'You can follow if you want, but I don't want your ungrateful ass to say another word!'

Sam gritted his teeth against the comment threatening to come out.

'So you're just gunna leave him here?' Sam asked incredulously. 'He could still be alive!'

'You said it yourself Sam…he came to you as a spirit; he came to you dead. Your dreams always seem to be true. So if you think your right, and he was a spirit, you'll come with me now.'

Sam hesitated. Dean was right. It had been a spirit, and it had felt so real. He had lost his dad for the second time. Without looking back, he followed his brother.

It was a long walk back to the hotel. Eventually the boys hitched a ride, and it didn't take long to reach their room. After extending their gratefulness to the driver, Sam slipped over to the truck and felt around for the stone. Thankfully, it was still there, and he slipped it into his pocket. Not the safest place, but he had a gut feeling they'd be receiving a visitor in the night, and hell, it just felt right to have it on him. Besides, he thought he knew what it did. He walked up to his room, closing the door quietly when he saw Dean was already asleep.

'Boo.'

Sam jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him, and turned to face it. His gut feeling had been right, because there stood the demon.

'It's time to die,' it hissed.

'If I recall, that's what you said last time before we KICKED your ass!' yelled back Sam. He got into his defensive position. That went out the window, as with one fowl swoop he was pinned high on the wall by an invisiable force.

He could only watch in horror as the demon approached his sleeping brother, knife in hand…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks to everyone for the reviews! i may reply every now and then, but i dint have a lot of time...so dont think they go unappreciated, coz they make my day!**

**Hope ur still enjoying :)**

**Nikki**


	49. A Lifelong Acheivement

'Let me go!' screamed Sam. 'Dean! Dean wake up!'

Dean mumbled to himself and rolled onto his stomach. The demon stopped beside his bed, his hand trembling in anticipation. The knife rose out of his hand; it quivered and plunged towards Dean's back. At the last moment, Dean rolled out of the way, pulling his knife out from under his pillow and stabbing it into the demon. The demon cried out in surprise, and took a step back, sliding the knife out of his chest.

'Now really Dean, you have to do better than that,' it said slyly.

'Dean, catch!' yelled Sam.

He had retrieved the stone from his pocket and thrown it before the demon could react quickly enough. Dean dove onto the bed, and caught it, turning quickly and thrusting it into the demons chest. It staggered back, gasping in pain.

'Is that good enough for you bitch?' yelled Dean.

Sam dropped from the wall, and he watched with Dean as their whole purpose in life exploded into one huge light ball in front of them. They shielded their eyes, as the light slowly melted into the floor, disappearing with a flash. Complete silence met them; they were unsure what to say. Words couldn't describe how they felt.

'So uh…is that it?' Dean finally broke the silence.

'I think so,' replied Sam, bending over and picking up the stone. 'I think we should destroy this.'

'Yeah…'

'So…do we kill that Allanah bitch now or later?' asked Sam.

'Dude, I'm stuffed. I'm going to bed…and she aint gunna stop me.'

Dean pulled the bed covers over his head, and immediately fell asleep.

'Lazy shit,' muttered Sam with a smile, but he too drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile…at the warehouse…**

Allanah sat back in her chair, chewing her lower lip nervously. She hoped she had done the right thing by letting them go…something felt wrong. She knew her master and gone to kill the brothers…but she could feel something, someone protecting them.

She stood up, and began to pace. Suddenly what felt like a thousand daggers ripped through her flesh, her blood vessels felt like they would explode, and suddenly she was surrounded by light. As soon as it came it went away, and she was left panting on the ground. Her master was dead. He held her powers together…somehow the brothers had figured it out. She may not have the strength or the protection she used to, but she had brains, and those Winchesters were going down.

Big time.


	50. Splitting Up

The Winchesters slept late into the morning, finally waking up at midday. They both had steaming hot showers, tended to their wounds, then headed down to the all-you-can-eat buffet. While Sam grabbed an average sized meal, Dean piled his plate with anything and everything, finally joining his brother and digging in.

'You got enough there?' queried Sam.

'It's all part of the delicate recovery process,' replied Dean, taking a large bite of hamburger. 'Gotta feel full to kill Allanah.'

Bits of burger fell from his mouth as he spoke.

'Dude, that's gross,' said Sam, disgusted. 'And you want to be full, not fat. Your looking a little chubby there bro.'

Dean's head shot down to look at his stomach. He tensed his muscles, and made sure there was nothing in Sam's observation.

'I'm not chubby!' he said defensively. 'Anyway, while you're up, can you go get the Impala from the mechanics? It should be fixed by now.'

Dean took another bite from his burger and stared at Sam expectantly.

'No.' Sam stood up, and went to get seconds.

'You better be careful with what you eat Sammy…looking a little chubby too!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel room, Dean and Sam had just finished putting all the weapons back into the trunk of the car. They kept a select few to hide on themselves, and headed off towards the woods for hopefully, the last time.

They parked the car a safe distance away, somewhere it wouldn't get damaged again, and began walking towards the despised warehouse.

'Split up, ok?' said Dean, heading towards the back door.

Sam stared after him, shaking his head in disbelief. Normally, a split up would be fine, but this woman had outsmarted them before…why couldn't she still do it? He pulled his gun and headed through the front door. The large front room was still as they had left it; full of torture equipment. Sam slid along the walls, checking everything out, relaxing a bit when he found no one around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled his gun out, and slid through the half open back door. He was searching all the back rooms, though they already appeared empty. He whirled around as the back door slammed shut, letting out his breath in a rush.

'It was just the wind,' he said, trying to calm his racing heart down.

He headed towards another door, but it was locked. A hissing sound reached his ears, and he turned quizzically around, his gaze stopping on an air vent. A white haze, kinda like fog, was coming thick and fast out of it.

It took no time at all for the haze to completely fill the room, blinding him. He felt around the walls for a door, but suddenly a metal pipe came to meet him, hitting his head with a sickening crack.

He fell to the floor, dazed.


	51. A Precarious Balance

Dean's hands were roughly cuffed behind his back, and Allanah appeared in his dazed vision. She wordlessly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Sam's number.

'Prepare him,' she said crisply.

_'Dean? What's taking you so long man?'_ came Sam's voice over the phone.

'Hello Samuel,' said Allanah smoothly.

On the other end of the phone, Sam froze.

_'What have you done to him!' _  
'Nothing…yet,' she said, glancing at Dean with a sickly sweet smile.

_'I want to talk to him now!'_ yelled Sam, obviously agitated.

'Sorry babe, he's a little tied up right now,' said Allanah. 'But you know, you could come to us…we're still in the warehouse. And maybe you could bring along that pretty stone too.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam grunted loudly in frustration and snapped his phone shut. He debated his options, finally deciding there was only one: Save Dean, kill Allanah. He knew they could only be in the back rooms, so he headed there cautiously, his gun drawn, just in case.

As he slid around a corner, he paused, spotting Allanah, who was waiting for him. She was leaning casually against the door frame, chewing her gum almost in a over-confident way. She smiled brightly at Sam.

'There's no need for that,' she said, indicating to the gun.

'Why not? What's stropping me from shooting you here and now?'

'Dean is,' she replied, eyes sparkling. She stepped away from the door, letting Sam see for himself.

Inside, Dean was on his knees, being held firmly in place by two henchmen. Nervous beads of sweat trickled down his face; his eyes bulging a little wider than normal.

His hands were still cuffed behind him, then pinned to his side with rope. His feet had been bound, then tied to the ground, and though Sam could barely see it, fishing line made it's way from his ankles to a noose, that was looped neatly around his neck.

'As you can see Sam, Dean's in a bit of a precarious situation right now,' said Allanah. 'All it takes is one push off balance and that wire will slice through his neck and kill him. So, I recommend you drop the gun.'

The gun fell from Sam's hand with a clatter. 'Glad your co-operating,' said Allanah. 'Now, all I want you to do is hand me that stone and we'll go away and never bother you again.'

Sam didn't hesitate in pulling the stone from his pocket. He was about to hand it over when Dean spoke up.

'Sam, don't,' he rasped. 'Don't give in. I'm not worth the world.'

'You are to me…' said Sam, and he threw the stone to Allanah.

She caught it smoothly and caressed it gently, he eyes wide in delight. She picks up Sam's stray gun and motioned him over to a pole that directly faced Dean. She gently put the stone away, then cuffed Sam's hands behind him around the pole.

The two henchmen released Dean, leaving him to balance by himself. Dean wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but regained balance.

'I hope you fall,' muttered Allanah to him as she walked past. Dean and Sam were left alone.

'Dean, I need you to stay steady,' cautioned Sam. 'I'm picking the lock on the cuffs right now, I'll be there in a sec.'

'Shut up Sam. Concentrating,' murmured Dean.

Sam picked at the lock as fast as he could. He looked up at Dean, who was wobbling again, and desperately dug into the lock. The pick broke.

'Shit!'

He pulled another pick from his pocket, and began again.

'Sam!'

Dean had lost his balance, and began to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so deans in a bit of strife...oooh wat's gunna happen?**

**I'd like to thank at this stage anyone who has reviewed...233 reviews, thats massive to me :)**

**i was looking at my stats today as well...32 people have this story on alert. C'mon guys, a review every now and then wont hurt! even if its just a smiley face...but thanks for reading anyways...**

**hope u guys aint getting bored...i've written 62 chaps and just beginning to finish up...there'll prob be 70 chaps at the most...so if it gets old, please tell me.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Nikki**


	52. Tracking

As Dean toppled forward, Sam yanked his hand free, scrambling to his brother and catching him as the wire went taught. It had only just dug into his neck, cutting it lightly, but nothing life-threatening. Sam pulled out his pocket knife, chopping through the line, making sure it was no longer a threat.  
Dean let out his breath in a shaky sigh.

That had been too close for comfort. He said nothing as Sam picked at the cuffs and untied his feet. He was helped onto his shaky legs, and Sam broke the silence.

'You ok?'

'Yeah, fine,' replied Dean. 'Thanks.'

Sam nodded slightly, and without another word they headed out to the Impala. Dean wasn't feeling too well, so he slid into the passenger seat. Sam climbed in, glancing at his brother.

'God...for once we have nowhere to go,' said Sam. 'We can't look for dad...coz, you know, we can't look for the thing that killed mum...where to next?'

'Dude, your not just gunna drop this are you?' Asked Dean, incredulous. 'I thought of all people, you would want Allanah dead.'

'I do…but every time we try, look where it get's us. I'm not willing to risk it.'

'Fine then, shove over geek boy I'm driving,' said Dean.

'No Dean, I'm not letting you go by yourself!' said Sam protectively. He watched as Dean got out of the car. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm walking.'

'Dean! Get your ass in the car now!' Yelled Sam.

'Oh, what you gunna do about it?' called Dean, continuing to walk.

'Don't make me run over you!' Sam threatened. 'Dean! Get back here before I catch your ass and throw you in the trunk!'

'I'm only going in that car if we follow Allanah,' said Dean, and disappeared around a bend.

Sam groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. He pondered over his thoughts for a moment, before muttering things about Dean under his breath and starting the car. He drove around the corner, and pulled up in front of his brother, who was still walking.

'Fine.'

'I knew you'd come around Sammy,' grinned Dean. He slid into the passenger seat.

'Well, Dean, since you want to follow Allanah, which way did she go?' asked Sam, a hint of triumph in his voice. As if Dean knew where she was.

'Let's see,' said Dean, pulling out a handheld screen. 'We're goin north.'

'What is that?' asked Sam, confused.

'Well, while you were being sleeping beauty the other day, I asked around and bought one of those tracker things Allanah used on us in the maze. Then, when I was attacked before, I had one ready and stuck on one of them giant henchmen. Smart idea, wasn't it?'

Sam stared at his brother, almost distastefully.

'Smart ass,' he muttered, glancing at the screen and heading in that direction.

'That's what I'm here for,' said Dean, leaning back comfortably and closing his eyes. 'Wake me when something interesting happens.'

Sam just sighed and continued driving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**another one down...**

**thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**Nikki **


	53. Suprising Sighting

They didn't drive north for long. The tracker led them back south, to a small town called Drysdale. It was out in the country, and had a warm feel to it. They stopped for some lunch at a small pizza place.

'I like this place,' said Dean, taking a bite of pizza. 'Mmm…pizza's good.'

'Uh…Dean, is it just me…or do we have no plan?'

'We have no plan.'

'Right.'

They ate in silence, each thinking over any possible plans.

'Got anything?'

'Nope.'

'This is just frustrating,' complained Sam. 'She's only human…why can't we kill her?'

'Coz she's sneaky, smart…and she killed out father, so we get all agitated around her and lose focus.'

'You got a point there…'

'Of course I do,' said Dean matter of factly. He sculled the rest of his coke. 'Let's go.'

They paid and left the diner. Once in the car, they sat back, unsure of what to do next.

'So…where is she Dean?' asked Sam. He looked up at his brother, who was staring intently out the window. 'Dean?'

'She's right there,' he said in awe. Allanah stood in front of a shop across the road, browsing. He turned quickly to his brother. 'You know that footy oval we passed? I want you to go there, and hide. I'll lure her there. Then we'll catch her, and give her a taste of her own medicine!'

'I dunno Dean…'

Dean was excited. 'Just do it Sam!' He pushed him out of the car, and got out himself. He walked across the road to the shop, which Allanah had now entered. He approached the lady at the counter, knowing fully well he was in hearing distance.

'Good afternoon,' he said brightly. 'I was wondering…do you know where the football oval is?'

The lady nodded and pointed him in the right direction.

'Thankyou,' he said, flashing his heart-warming smile. He walked past Allanah, giving her a glance. She had her head low and was intently studying the shelves. He hoped she had fallen for it.

Dean crossed the street and climbed into his car, heading for the oval. In his rear view mirror, he saw Allanah climb into a car and follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam checked his gun for the millionth time. Dean was taking ages! He was about ready to give up when he saw the Impala pull into the parking lot. His phone rang.

'Yeah?'

'Dude where are you…she's on my tail,' said Dean quickly.

'I'm just on the edge of the woods.'

'Kay, be ready.'

Sam watched as Dean headed around the outside of the oval, casually looking around. He saw Allanah creeping up behind him, and he set off to bring up the rear. He got close, and spotted the knife in her hands. This would have to be quick.

Dean heard a sound behind him and spun around.

'So, we meet again Dean,' she hissed. 'I was hoping you would've slit your throat by now…ah, I see we've left a scar.'

'Just stay away from me!' yelled Dean, and saw Sam out of the corner of his eye. Allanah had backed him into a corner.

'This time, your dead…you don't realize how much pain you've caused me!'

She lunged at him, only to be jerked back. Sam gripped her wrist tightly and spun her around.

'Hey bitch, we meet again,' he said distastefully, and slammed his fist across her head.

She fell to the ground unconscious.


	54. Let's Wing It'

Dean quickly looked around, and satisfied no one had seen it, picked up her limp body and carried her over to the Impala, and put her in the trunk, making sure she hit her head on the side.

'Oops, accident,' said Dean, grinning at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

'Remember Dean, we don't wanna turn into the bad guys…let's just get the stone and destroy it, then turn her in to the cops.'

'But that's no fun!' protested Dean. Sam looked at him with those puppy dog eyes. 'Aw man…don't use them on me!'

'Thanks Dean.'

They climbed into car and headed off.

'Where are we going?' asked Sam.

'I saw a rundown shack just outside the town,' replied Dean. He glanced over his shoulder as thumping was heard from the trunk. 'I guess she's awake.'

He veered off the road, straight onto a large hump in the nature strip. A thud came from the trunk.

'Serves that bitch right,' Dean muttered, rubbing the bump tenderly that was still on his head.

'Dean…have we thought this through?' asked Sam.

'What do you mean?'

'Er…how are we getting her out of the trunk? And…did you check if she had any weapons?'

Silence fell.

'Shit.'

The silence returned.

'We could zap her with my stun gun,' offered Dean.

'It's in the trunk.'

'Restrain her?'

'Trunk.'

'Everything's in the trunk, isn't it.'

'Yep.'

How bout I just shoot her and kill her?' Dean asked. 'That works for me.'

Sam just rolled his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Dean pulled up outside the shack, and turned off the engine.

'I say we wing it,' said Dean.

'Yeah…why not.'

Dean did have a gun on him, as much as he wanted to shoot her, he couldn't, and he knew that she would know that. So it was useless. The key was in the trunk, ready to be turned.

'We're two big guys…both 6 foot. Why am I so scared?'

'Just open the trunk Dean.'

Dean turned the key, and the trunk flew open, and Allanah flew out, tackling Dean square in the chest. They crashed to the ground, rolling around, pulling hair, and swearing at each other. Sam calmly rummaged through the trunk, finally pulling out the stun gun and zapped Allanah directly on her butt. She jerked, and went limp again.

'Gees…next time…have a cup of coffee while you're at it!' puffed Dean, struggling to his feet. He retrieved his handcuffs from the car and restrained Allanah, and dragged her inside. Sam followed, chuckling quietly to himself.

Dean was such a loser sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another easy going chapter...what will Sam and Dean do with Allanah? Will they seek revenge?**

**Read on to find out...update tomorrow :P**

**hahahaahahahahaa**

**Nikki**


	55. Is It Just Me, Or Was That Too Easy?

Sam paced as Dean lazed on an old wooden chair.

'Dean…this doesn't feel right.'

'Sam, for crying out loud,' complained Dean. 'The woman buried you alive, cut you to pieces, put you through more pain than you've ever felt. It's not like we're torturing her…we're just doing what necessary to get info out of her.'

He glanced at Allanah, who was propped unconscious in a chair.

'No, Dean…it doesn't feel right…this scene, this moment…it was too easy.'

'Explain.'

'Well, for starters, window-shopping? She's an evil mastermind trying to take over the world, and she window shops? And those henchmen, they are trained to spot anything…they're sure to have seen a white dot on their black clothing. And why would she try and take you down at the footy oval by herself? It doesn't add up!'

'Sam…you're using too much upstairs brain,' said Dean, slouching more comfortably in the chair. He heard a moan from Allanah, and grinned in excitement. 'This will be fun.'

He jumped out of the chair, dragging it closer to her, and plonking back down.

'Oh, what a horrible sight to regain consciousness to,' scoffed Allanah.

'Well I wasn't exactly thrilled to have you tackle me to the ground babe,' said Dean. 'So…uh…where's the stone?'

Sam sniggered from behind Dean.

'You expect her to just tell you?' he said. 'Dude, this is hilarious.'

'Shut up Sam! Don't embarrass me in front of the hostage!'

'Whatever man, I'm going outside…for uh…personal reasons.'

'Whatever.'

Allanah's eyes followed Sam as he left.

'Bad move Dean…' she said softly.

'Excuse me?'

'Your brother's right you know. It was too easy…I didn't even put up a fight.'

'I really don't care what you did or didn't do…'

'You're more stupid than I took you for,' she grinned and leant as close as she could to his ear. 'Congratulations…you've walked into our trap.'

A loud yell of pain came from outside, and Dean cocked his gun, glancing out of the window. He saw Sam, standing in the snow, his hand searching the back of his neck. He saw him pull out a dart, then collapse to the ground.

'Sammy!' He cried out.

'I told you Dean….'

'Shut up…just shut up!' Dean rubbed his temples in frustration. He chewed on his fingernails for a minute, all the while watching outside. He didn't know what to do. He turned to Allanah.

'Get up.'

She stood for him, not reacting when he grabbed a hold of her jacket and some hair.

'Move.'

They walked outside, Dean's gun pressed to her temple. She laughed the whole way out.

'This wont do anything Dean…'

They rounded the corner of the house, and Dean froze. There was five henchmen, all armed, their guns pointed in Dean's direction. Except for one. The man had a hold of an unconscious Sam, his gun against Sam's head.

'Let him go or I'll blow her brains out!' cried Dean. He took the safety off his gun. 'Now!'

'Listen mate…you shoot her, we shoot him. She's willing to make the sacrifice, but I don't think your brother is. You let her go!'

Dean paused, letting all the info in. He thought through every possible scenario…there was no way he would win. Allanah didn't care if she lived or died, as long as a Winchester died with her. He screamed in anger and frustration, and hauled the gun to the ground. He grip on Allanah was lost, and she slipped away from him, just as a gunshot echoed through the area.

The guard, his gun smoking, carefully approached Dean, who was lying motionless on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN! hehehe...**

**please keep the reviews coming, they make me feel special!**

**Nikki**


	56. Confining Situation

'Nice shot,' complimented Allanah as the guard released her hands. 'You got him right in the neck. What did you use? A fifteen minute or a half hour?'

'I only had a fifteen loaded,' replied the guard, rolling Dean over and pulling the small dart from his neck. 'That'll be enough to get him secured.'

'He shouldn't have come back,' said Allanah. 'They could've lived their lives, but no, they decided to track you…I'm glad they did; now I get the satisfaction of killing them.'

'That will be a wonderful day,' said the guard, heaving Dean up onto his shoulder. 'Are we keeping them here?'

'No, I've got a house nearby. Secure them in the van.'

The guard dumped Dean in the van, and then dumped Sam in. They closed the doors and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam struggled awake, the first thing he saw was his brother lying dead still beside him. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, but his head smacked against the roof. As he rubbed it tenderly, he felt his brother's wrist for a pulse.

He sighed with relief when he felt it; it was strong. After making sure Dean was ok, he looked around the small prison. The roof was so low he couldn't stand up; only kneel, and the walls surrounded them closely, leaving enough room to lie lengthways each, but only just. No light was coming in. This was as bad as being buried alive; but this time, he had Dean.

He heard Dean groan from beside him, and slowly sit up.

'You ok?' Sam asked.

'Where the hell are we?'

'I don't know, but whatever you do, don't stand up.'

'Your kidding, right?'

'Nope.'

'Great,' complained Dean. 'Stuck in a small space with you,'

'Oh shut up Dean.'

'Have you looked for an escape route?' asked Dean, beginning to feel his way around the walls.

'No.'

Dean went around all the walls, searching for a door. He frowned when he reached the start again.

'That's funny…'

'What?' asked Sam, confused.

Dean felt the roof, running his hands over every inch, then checking the floor in the same manner.

'Oh shit.'

'What? Dean, what's wrong?'

Dean ignored his brother as he felt a breeze hit him. He felt the top of the wall, finding a small crack that ran for about a metre. Remembering he had a small torch on his phone, he pulled it out and flicked it on.

'Oh man.'

'Dean! For crying out loud, tell me what's wrong!'

Dean turned to his brother.

'We're sealed in. They bricked over the door.'


	57. Where's The Sanity?

'What!' exclaimed Sam, scrambling over to his brother. He inspected the wall for himself, noticing the cement was still a bit wet on their side.

'Dean, it's still setting! This is our only chance to get out. Push!'

They both hauled their shoulders at the wall and felt it move a little bit. But as hard as they pushed, it wouldn't move any more.

'The outside must be set,' said Dean in disappointment.

'Having fun?' said a voice from behind them.

'Oh my god!' cried out Dean, clutching his head. 'I'm so sick of your voice! Make it go away!'

'Unfortunately for you Dean, I've installed an intercom and camera in this room, so my voice is going nowhere. You really should appreciate it more…it'll be the only thing to keep you sane.'

'Look,' began Sam, ready to negotiate. 'You have your stone, why can't you just leave us alone!'

'Because, Samuel, you tracked me so you could get the stone back, and kidnapped me in an effort to force the information out of me.'

'Hey, that wasn't me…that was Dean!' said Sam, beginning to panic a bit. 'So c'mon…let me out!'

'Dude!' Dean looked at his brother in horror.

'Please,' begged Sam. 'I really can't bear to be in another confined space, especially with him!'

'Glad to hear you love me,' muttered Dean.

'I know it was Dean's fault, Sam,' hissed Allanah. 'But I don't care! You can suffer too!'

'So, you're starving us to death?' asked Sam.

'Why would I do a thing like that?' was the reply. 'Think about this; your in a confined space with another person, your only fed small rations once a day, and you can't see any light.'

She paused.

'How long can you last until you go insane?'

'And how do you expect to feed us when you blocked the only way in?' said Dean sarcastically. 'Have you really thought this through?'

'I have my ways,' she replied, and they heard the click of the intercom being turned off. They sat silently, unsure of what would happen next. A slight buzzing sound hit their ears, and Dean flicked his phone torch on, pointing it at the roof. A single brink had lowered, and moved to the side, and through the hole fell a bread roll and a sealed off cup of water. They watched in surprise, and mild amusement as the brick slid back into place.

'That's weird.'

'Yeah.'

Dean picked up the small roll. 'Here Sam, you have it.'

'No, you have it.'

'Sam, eat the damn roll.'

'No! Break it in half or something.'

Dean looked skeptically at Sam, but split the roll, and downed his half in one go. Truth was, he was starving. He drank half the water, and gave the other half to Sam.

'Won't this be fun,' he commented. They sat at opposite ends of the small space, their backs against the walls.

'Do you really think we could drive each other insane?' asked Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later, Dean and Sam sat at opposite ends still, staring at each other. They heard the sweet sound of the brick being lowered, and watched as a tiny cup of water and another bread roll fell down between them. They eyed the food hungrily, and then eyed each other.

Dean glared at Sam, licking his dry lips, and then back to the food. He would do anything to eat a whole roll…anything.

Sam stared at Dean, wondering how far he would go for that bread roll. He was hungry…correction, he was starving. He wanted that roll.

At the same time they lunged for the food, Sam triumphantly grabbing the water, but grabbing the roll at the same time as Dean. They both had a steady grip on it, and they glared menacingly into each others eyes, both prepared to fight for it. In one go, Sam sculled the water, throwing the cup at Dean, who flinched slightly.

He yanked at the roll, getting it free, and smiled in delight. Dean tackled Sam as best he could in the small space and they rolled over each other, fighting for it. Dean bit Sam's hand, then sent a punch, which pushed Sam's head into the wall and into unconsciousness. He pried the roll from his brother's grip and devoured it hungrily.

Only when it was gone it hit him what he had done. He had fought his brother for food, when they could've shared. He was a monster. He huddled into a corner and watched his unconscious brother.

He was going insane. Allanah was winning.


	58. Misery

Even more days went by. Sam had regained consciousness, and had been a little angry at first, but now all he did was ignore Dean. They hadn't spoken a word to each other. Food had been dropped down, but Dean refused to eat it. He was a monster for doing that to his brother; he deserved to die if it meant Sam would live.

Sam had at first willingly snatched the food, but he was beginning to worry about his brother. Dean had to eat, or drink something soon. He couldn't last much longer.

He jumped as Allanah's voice came over the speaker. This was the first time since the first day she had spoken to them.

'How are you coping Sam,' she said in a false tone of concern. 'I hope your having fun…wouldn't want you not to be.'

'Just go away,' mumbled Sam through his dry throat.

'Why would you want me to?'

'I just do…I'm sick of this. Just kill us already, or let us go.'

'Um…no.'

Sam didn't talk anymore after that. The intercom clicked off, and he heard the familiar buzzing as the brick was moved. A gun fell with a clatter to the floor. Sam eyed it warily as Allanah spoke up again.

'Your choice Sam…put yourself out of your misery, or put your brother out of his. He's gone three days now without food or drink…he'll be suffering…'

Sam bit his lip and with a trembling hand picked up the gun.

'Go on Sam…put him out of his misery.'

Sam checked the gun. It held a single bullet.

'Go on Sam…do it…do it…' hissed Allanah.

Sam shakily pointed the gun at his brother, and clicked the safety off. He took a deep breath.

'Do it…'

Dean slowly woke up just as Sam pulled the trigger. He cried out in shock and ducked down, and the bullet whizzed over his head and into the wall. Sam's jaw dropped and the gun sat limply in his hands. He had done it. He'd actually tried to shoot his brother.

He ignored his brothers hurt look and spoke to his brother, the first words in days.

'She made me do it,' he whispered. 'I just wanted to put you out of your misery.'

He huddled in the corner, still not believing what he had done. He expected Dean to explode at him, but Dean just stared, almost pitifully at him. Dean crawled weakly to his brother and sat beside him.

'I'll get you out Sammy,' he promised, and he tenderly put an arm around his brother.

'I thought you didn't like chick-flick moments,' mumbled Sam, but he was glad for touch.

It made him feel safe. Suddenly he felt like the 10 year old he used to be, scared out of his mind, but his big brother was there to protect him, and always would be. He slowly fell asleep, and Dean extracted himself and moved back to his end. As he sat, he smiled slightly to himself. This would be over soon; he knew it. Thank god he'd made that phone call before they had taken Allanah down. It had been the safest thing he had ever done, and he was glad of it.

He did wonder what was taking so long though. Letting loose another sigh, he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	59. Rescue?

Sam woke to his brother's frantic shakings. He jerked open his eyes and sat up quickly, scaring his brother.

'What! What are you doing?' he complained.

'Move away from the wall Sam,' ordered Dean, dragging his brother to the other end. A loud blast erupted from the wall, and Dean and Sam ducked as debris flew at them.

'Hey boys!' called a familiar voice. The Sheriff peered into the small hole that had been blown through the wall. 'Don't worry guys, we'll get you out soon…just keep your heads down!'

He disappeared and another explosion rocked them. The hole was made slightly bigger, and then a jackhammer was used to chip away the remaining rock, and a large hole appeared.

'Can you fit through there?' asked the Sheriff. He helped support Dean as he came headfirst through the hole, followed closely by Sam. There was an array of people waiting for them; crewmen, police, paramedics…

'Uh uh,' said Dean spotting the ambulance. 'We're fine. A little food and water, and we'll be ok.'

He held tightly onto the Sheriff's shoulders, trying to steady his balance on his cramped legs. Sam was sitting on the ground beside them.

'I don't get it,' said Sam, confused. 'How did you know where to find us?'

'It's all thanks to your brother, actually,' said the sheriff. 'He called me, telling me that you'd found that girl that had caused so much trouble, and that's wanted by the police, and you were taking her down. But he also said it didn't feel right, and that if he didn't call me back in a week, he wanted me to come and look for you. Well, he didn't call, and we tracked you here.'

Sam looked at his brother in a amused expression. Usually Dean and cops just didn't go.

'So…did you get her?' asked Dean.

'No, unfortunately she fled…she has security cameras all over this place.'

'Dammit.'

'C'mon guys, at least be checked out by the paramedics.'

'Fine,' said Dean. 'But there is no way in hell I'm going to hospital…all I need is a good feed.'

'Yep, I understand that.'

He helped the boys over to the waiting paramedics. They were pronounced fine, and the Sheriff took them to a local diner to eat. They did not eat a lot; just enough to satisfy them, answered the Sheriff's questions and headed off to their motel. They were ready for a good night's sleep.

They collapsed on their beds, instantly falling asleep, sinking into the soft mattresses and pillows. But something felt wrong to Dean, and he was stirred awake to the feeling of a presence in the room.

Allanah stood over his bed.

'It really is uncanny how much we run into each other,' she said softly, and slammed a baseball bat over Dean's head, rendering him unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**just as you think they're safe...WHAM! lol. sorry about the lack in updates. my computer ahs been screwing around and wouldn't let me post. so if i ever miss a post without telling you, that's the problem and i'm deeply sorry.**

**hope ur still enjoying it! i just finished writing it: 70 chapters :D**

**cyaz round! and thanks for everyone who's reviewed.**

**Nikki**


	60. An Embarrassing Situation

Dean wasn't out for long. He awoke thirty seconds later, as Allanah had finished restraining him. He was on his back, his hands cuffed over his head to the back of the headboard of the bed. He watched as she walked away and slipped something from her bag.

'Sammy's gunna love this,' she informed Dean, holding up the needle that was filled with a sickly looking substance.

Dean watched in horror as she implanted the needle deep into his still sleeping brothers arm. How Sam hadn't woken up yet surprised him. He watched in silence as Allanah removed anything that he could use to pick the cuffs with away from him. She hauled Sam up onto her shoulder, and with a final grin, threw the handcuff key onto the middle of the floor.

'Have fun Dean,' she said, blowing him a kiss and shutting the door.

Dean groaned in frustration and tugged uncomfortably at the cuffs. This was not good. His hands could slide along the headboard, and he reached the edge of the bed, and slipped his legs off the side, trying in vain to reach the key that was on the ground. It was just out of reach. His shoes prevented him from grasping the key, so he kicked them off, and managed to slide his socks off. He continued to try grab the key.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was exhausted. He had been trying for hours. His wrists were rubbed raw, his breathing was far from normal, and his mind longed for Sammy. A wave of determination washed over him, and he lunged at the key, crying in pain as his wrists were yanked back, but also glowering in triumph as the key slid closer to him. Then a new challenge hit him. How the hell was he supposed to get the key to his hands? He screamed in frustration and slumped into the bed. This was bad. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps on the landing outside his door, and a polite knock came through the door.

'Hello is anyone in there?' called out a maids voice. 'I need to clean your room.'

Dean froze for a second, before groaning in disbelief at what he had to do.

'I need some help!' He called out, clenching his eyes tight in embarrassment.

'Sir, can you open the door?'

'Er…no. Don't you have a key?'

There was a fumbling of keys being extracted, and then the sound of different keys being tried in the lock.

'Sorry it's taking so long,' she called out, finally unlocking the door and walking in. 'I'm new and…OH MY GOD!'

In shock she threw the clean towels she had been carrying over her head. Dean thunked his head on the board of the bed, his face a bright red.

'Sir are you ok?' the girl cried, rushing over to him. 'How did you get like this?' She spotted the key on the ground and eyed him warily.

'You didn't do this to yourself did you?' She scolded.

'No! God no!' cried Dean as she retrieved the key and freed him. 'It was er…a mate, playing a joke…thanks.'

'Mmm hmm,' she said, still looking skeptical.

'I'm leaving…I got important things to do,' said Dean, rubbing his chafed wrists and heading out the door. The maid shook her head as he left.

'Let's hope that teaches him a lesson…'

Dean sprinted down the stairwell, and out to his car, skidding to a halt in more disbelief. His front tire had been slashed. No, correction, _all _his tires had been slashed. That car was going nowhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam groggily tried to open his eyes. They finally open fully, but he still couldn't see.

'_Where the hell am I?' _He thought tiredly. He soon realized that he had been blindfolded with a rough material. He went to take it off but found his hands cuffed behind him and attached to what felt like a wall. His head was still throbbing, and he could tell he was feeling the effects of a drug. When had this happened? Last he remembered he had sunk into the soft hotel bed…

The sound of a door opening and the steady sound of footsteps hit his ears. He craned his neck, trying to hear properly. Suddenly something hard connected with his stomach, and the air was knocked out of him.

'Go away!' he moaned, but a hand over his mouth silenced him. Suddenly his nose was pinched shut, taking all air away, and he struggled in vain, trying to shake them off. He couldn't breathe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yup, that's right. another cliffie.**

**hehehehe**

**I'd like to say, once again, thankyou for reviews! 288 i think i'm up to, and yep, i'm gunna be annoying and write _every single persons name _in this space. some of you have been with me all along, and other i dont think even read this anymore, but i don't care. i went through 20 pages of reviews and wrote down everyone, so here goes:**

**Firstly, thankyou to _Sheilabes, _for being my inspiration and keeping me feeling good about this story. Much appreciated.**

**Thankyou to: _Lilithxfic, tracer2032, Aogail, Punk-Panther, Isobel Swan, Dashboard-Kid, SparksDiamond, azure-lupis, Melanie T, Crazy Disaster, Supernaturals, Deana-Samantha, DancinThroughLife, mariethorne, sammysgurl, zefian, Mulan11, ShadowMayne, puplover77, falsememoriesdamnpixies, sammygirlatheart, Snds35111, Phx, blazingfire03, pmsdevil01, SamIsTheHotterPsychic, LenJade, Mishka89, MasterLi, Valtiia, TweedleDuh, razor67, kate-emma, A-blackwinged-bird, Anamalia-fear, Nate and Jake, kokomocalifornia ande zippdipp._**

**My apologies if i've spelt your name wrong, or i forgot to put you in...i'm pretty sure that's everyone. if i forgot...sorry! tell me, and you'll be up next chap :P lol**

**seeing all them names makes me feel really special...thats a lot of people! thanks for sticking round.**

**Nikki **


	61. Tailing

Dean kicked one of the flattened tires angrily. This was just his luck; now he had to go steal a car. He glanced around the parking lot, and spotting no one, broke into the nearest car and hotwired it. He plunged out into traffic, heading back to the house they had been held at last. He'd start from there…you never know, she could still be there, a secret tunnel; something!

He hit the car wheel in frustration. Things were not looking good. He casually glanced out his window, and his jaw dropped. In the car next to him was Bruce. He hadn't seen Bruce in a while…and Bruce hadn't seen him. He slowed the car down, and pulled in behind the other car, trailing it. He left a gap between them, and another car moved in between them, which was just what he wanted.

He followed him for a while, only passing when he saw Bruce turn up the road to the house. So he had been right. He pulled over, sitting and waiting a few minutes, before following Brice up the road and ditching the car just before the house. His hand sat on his hip where his gun sat; almost a comfort. He crept in closer to the house, prepared for anything.

He ducked quickly behind a bush when Bruce appeared out of the house, and headed to the backyard. He saw him enter a small garden shed. Dean had no doubt that there was a trap door in there. Again, waiting until he was sure Bruce would've traveled far, he headed to the shed, and peered down the trap door. Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fought the strong urge to attempt to take air in, and shook his head furiously, in a hope to loosen the person's grip. His head became faint, and he stopped struggling, his head beginning to fall to his chest…and the hand went away. He could breathe. He gasped in the refreshing air, slumping in relaxation against the wall. He could still feel the person's prescence near him, and he knew they were close.

'Next time,' Allanah whispered in his ear. 'You'll suffocate.'

Sam lashed out with his feet, grinning with satisfaction when he felt and heard contact. He heard a small moan of pain from Allanah.

'Oops, did I get you?' Sam asked sarcastically.

He felt a sting of pain on his cheek as she slapped him. The blindfold was yanked off, and the light hit in directly in the eye, blinding him momentarily. Allanah took the chance to put boot to stomach.

'Oops, did I get you?'

Sam just moaned in response.

'Didn't think so,' Allanah grinned. 'You know…there's such a dilemma here…what to do with you. Dean is probably on his way, but he doesn't know where you are. So this will be an experience…'

'Oh c'mon…just leave me alone! I'd rather be dead than put up with you.'

'I wouldn't say that if I were you.' She pulled out her gun fondly. 'I have good memories with this thing…' She approached him again and lifted up his shirt, showing the hole where he had been shot in the stomach. 'Ooh…looks like it's healing nicely.'

She took a step back, pulling the safety from the gun.

'It'd be such a shame if it went off again…'

She made eye contact with Sam, and he stared defiantly back, unmoving, unblinking…his gaze set on her. She smiled lightly at him, impressed by his determination.

A gunshot echoed through the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another cliffie...dont hate me!**

**so, out of two possibilities...do you think that (A) Dean shot Allanah (B)Allanah shot Sam or (C) none of the above. hint: it's not (C) lol :P**

**enjoy the cliffie till tomorrow:P **

**Cheers for the reviews again**

**Nikki**


	62. Fair Fight

The hallways of the tunnel were deadly silent. Dean's careful footsteps echoed quietly as he continued deeper. His flashlight stared to flicker, before it died. He silently cursed at himself for not re-charging the batteries since it had last been used. As he continued walking, a gunshot pierced through the air, and he instinctively pressed himself against the wall, his hand safely on top of his gun again.

After getting over the initial shock, he realized who that shot could've been aimed at. Sam! Forgetting any skills he had been taught, he ran down the hallway, his gun drawn, bursting into any rooms he came across. And he neglected the cameras. He was beginning to get frantic, wanting to get to his brother, to see him ok. He came to a halt outside a big steel door, unlike the rest, that had big locks on it, like it held a mad man.

Screaming in frustration, Dean hauled out a pick and began trying to open them.

Five minutes later he was still at it, but on his final lock. He got it unlocked and yanked it off the door, pushing his way into the room. He spotted his brother instantly. His cry of relief at finding him soon turned to a cry of anger.

Sam was unconscious, his t-shirt bleeding furiously half way up his side. It was an obvious bullet hole.

'SAM!' yelled Dean, immediately tearing off his shirt and pressing it to the wound. He lightly slapped Sam's face.

'C'mon Sammy, I need you to wake up…SAM!'

'It won't work,' said Allanah from behind him. He heard the door close with a bang. 'I gave him a little something…I knew you were coming Dean. You really think Bruce didn't see you? He did.'

Dean slowly stood and turned around, the look of death on his face.

'Why does my brother have a bullet in him,' he said so calmly, it even scared him.

'Accident,' replied Allanah with a devilish smile. 'I was just pointing it at him and I got a twitch.'

Dean curled up his fists. 'How bout we have a fair fight this time? Just you, me, and our knuckles. No guns, knives, swords…pokers…no bodyguards. Just us.'

'All right then.'

Dean cracked his knuckles, and they slowly approached each other. She punched at him, and he blocked, and they continued wildly punching at each other before Dean charged into her and slammed her against the wall.

'If I recall,' he panted, 'last time we did this I kicked your ass!'

She kicked him in the ankle and flipped him over her shoulder, and he crashed into the wall.

'Well I say that was a pretty fancy move,' she replied, kicking him in the stomach. He rolled away and leaped to his feet, getting in his fighting mode.

'Time to go down,' he said. He paused as he heard a noise behind him, and whirled around. Bruce was behind him, a bat in his hand. Dean turned back as he heard the click of a gun that Allanah had pointed at him.

'That's not fair!'

'I don't play fair baby.'

A club to the back of the head sent him reeling to the ground, unconscious.

'That boy is gunna have some concussion when he wakes,' murmured Allanah. 'This is like the 6th time we've hit him. It makes me happy.' She looked up at Bruce with dark eyes.

'Bring them along.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 chappies left. what more can happen? stick round to find out!**

**Nikki**


	63. Choke Hold

**Here's the latest! Hope it lives up to standard...i'm actually debating whether or not i have this in the right rating...considering whats coming...so far do you guys think the ratings fine?**

**Uhmmm anyways...**

**Warning: Drug references. i know, i haven't done this in other scenarios, but i thought i better this time. yeh**

**Review!**

**Nikki**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stirred awake just in time to see his brother get hit over the head. The drug was slowly wearing off, and he was slowly able to move. He watched as Bruce dragged Dean out the door.  
Neither Allanah nor Bruce had realized he was awake, so he quickly closed his eyes as Allanah turned to get him.

She uncuffed him, and began dragging him by the foot after Dean. Sam felt the drug wear off completely, his strength returned, and he lashed at her with his other foot, sending her to the ground with a surprised and angry cry.

He staggered to his feet and stood over her as she attempted to stand, before landing another kick into her stomach. She collapsed back onto the ground, moaning in pain. He retrieved her gun off her belt, and grabbed the cuffs that had been used on him, and restrained Allanah's hand behind her. He dragged the coughing girl to her feet.

'Your not so tough anymore,' he said through clenched teeth, his gun pressed to her head.

And Allanah actually scared. She'd heard dark voices before, but not as dark as Sam's had just been.

'Where is my brother?'

'Down…down the hall,' she managed.

She was still completely winded from that kick to the gut. Sam had probably ruptured her kidney or something.

She staggered down the hall, Sam following tenderly behind her. Anything was possible with this chick.

They continued down the hallway, and as they walked, the sound of someone being badly beaten hit their ears. Allanah couldn't help but smirk at that. She decided to intimidate Sam.

'That's Bruce beating Dean you know,' she said slyly. She turned around, meeting Sam's glare.

'It's probably hurting a lot…'

Her smile turned to amusement as Sam began to sway.

'What's wrong baby?' she asked with mock concern. 'Feeling a bit ill?'

Sam began to sweat profusely, and he clutched at his bullet wound, that was still bleeding slightly.  
'It's probably the after-effects of the drug,' she informed him. 'Makes you a bit sick. It'll pass…in time.'

She watched tenderly as Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, hitting the ground with a crash. She calmly continued walking down the hallway, and repeatedly kicked a door until Bruce opened it.

'He woke up,' she said, turning her back so Bruce would release her. 'But the drug took its toll and knocked him back out.'

She glanced into the room where she could see Dean chained to the ceiling, his face and body marred by ugly cuts and bruises. His head hung low, as if in defeat, but he was merely tired, and Allanah could see it.

'What's with the gag?' she asked.

'Instead of screaming like I hoped, he just kept making smart-ass comments about steroids again. He's such a pain.'

'Yeah…I know,' sighed Allanah. 'I want you to settle him in for the night…try something new.'

She headed off to get Sam.

Dean had slightly cocked his head to hear the conversation, and as Bruce approached him, Dean's eyes sparkled, as if saying 'C'mon, give it your best shot.'

Bruce released Dean's wrists, keeping a stern hold on them as he crossed them behind Dean's back and tied them tightly with rope. Dean put gentle pressure on his bindings, testing for any slack. There was none. He watched as Brice threw a long piece of rope over the rafters, and taking one end, tied it on Dean's wrists.

He then took a hold of the other end and began slowly pulling it. Dean's arms raised outwards behind him, and when they couldn't go any further and Bruce was still pulling, Dean was forced to bend over to prevent his shoulders popping out. When his body was bent at a 90-degree angle, his arms straight in the air, Bruce tied off the rope, effectively holding him in that position.

'Comfortable?' he laughed.

Dean just groaned. Ok, this was worse than he thought.

He glanced at the door as Allanah entered, followed by a very much awake Sam. His hands had been bound together as well, and a metre long piece of rope trailed off them, the other end in Allanah's hand. Sam was gagged with cloth and his eyes widened at the sight of Dean.

Allanah forced him to sit in the middle of the floor, and she threw a hood over his head. She gently pulled the rope attached to Sam's wrists, and his hands moved up his back, his elbows bent sharply. She then proceeded to tie the rope around his neck, holding the hood in place.

'Don't move your hands Sammy,' she said. 'You lower them an inch, and that rope around your neck will tighten. And once it's tight, it stays tight. We wouldn't want you to choke to death.'

Even as she spoke Sam's hands moved down a bit, and he let out a muffled cry as the rope tightened slightly. Dean let out an angry growl and Allanah laughed.

'Have fun boys,' she said, placing a hood on Dean's head and tying it uncomfortably.

'We'll be back in the morning to see if your alive.

Hopefully you've suffocated to death.'


	64. Tightened Situation

Sam sat deadly still, his arms already beginning to ache from being held up. They moved slightly downwards again, and the rope tightened. Allanah had tied it tight already; there wasn't enough room for a slip up. Plus the bag over his head confined his air, and the tighter the rope got, the less air that came in. He gulped nervously.

Dean was also beginning to ache. He had been in this position for at least an hour, and it was a hard strain on his back. Taking a deep breath he lifted his feet from the ground, testing the ropes strength. It stayed firm, and his legs collapsed back to the safety of the ground, his breathing rushed. He began thinking of any way possible to get himself out, and a thought hit him.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his feet from the ground again, and did a forward flip through his arms. He cried out in anguish at the sharp pain that shot through his wrists and shoulder, and as his feet touched ground, he lost his balance and hung painfully from his wrists.

He stood up on shaky legs, discovering his wrists were shoulder height, and began to slowly untie the knots that held the bag in place. They were extremely tight knots, and it took him a while, but they soon fell away and he was able to pull the hood from his head, followed by the gag.

'Sammy?' he croaked. 'Don't worry man, I'll be free in a moment.'

If only it were that simple. He soon realized that the knots had been tied in a spot his fingers couldn't reach, the rope over the rafters was tied off too high above his head, and his hands could not go lower than his shoulders, so his pocketknife was out of the question.

'SHIT!' he screamed.

He heard a moan from Sam as his hands shifted again.

'Sammy? Sam…listen carefully to me man,' Dean said desperately. 'I want you to slide towards my voice…you have to try. If you can get here I can take the pressure off your hands. Things haven't um…exactly gone to plan. Just keep your hands as high as you can.'

Sam sat dead still for a moment, before he slowly began to slide his way over.

'That's right Sammy, just follow my voice…c'mon man, you're almost here!'

Sam continued getting closer to Dean, finally sliding into dean's foot.

'Ok Sammy, I need you to stand up,' Dean's voice strained slightly. This would be risky. 'You can do it, just go really slowly and it'll be over before you know it.'

Sam sat still, and Dean could tell he was thinking it over.

'Look, Sam, this is the only way…if you have to grab my clothes or something as you come up.'

Sam got one of his long legs drawn close to him, then the other without problem. Dean could hear his heavy breathing and he slowly began to shakily stand, his hands keeping as high as possible. As he stood that last bit, he lurched slightly, and his hands dropped tremendously. Dean could hear the airless gasp as Sam's entire airflow was cut off.

'Stay standing Sammy, stay standing!' Dean cried.

His hands reached the knots around Sam's neck easily, but he was panicking so badly, and he was just continuously fumbling with the knots. His fingers were so slippery, the knots were so impossible to pick at, and Sam's ragged gasping indicated he didn't have long.

Dean's fingers slipped over the knots again desperately, tugging as hard as he could.

But they weren't budging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok so some of you have mentioned that they are injured, and they cant fight back etc. i've tried making this story as accurate as possible, but i rely on the word _fiction _very strongly. or it could be an adreniline rush. who knows. sorry if it's annoying...**

**here's the latest, hope u enjoy. **

**Nikki**


	65. Runaway

**Warning: Coarse Language.**

**Well guys, after this, onli 5 more chapters to go! keep the reviews coming, they make my day.**

**Nikki**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was panicking more than he ever had. His fingers were numb from digging into the knots, so he began to use his teeth. The knot moved. Encouraged, he yanked on it, trying to ignore the sound of his brother choking to death. With a final yank of his teeth, the knot fell apart, and Dean pulled the bag off his brother's head. Sam sank to the ground, taking in big gulps of air, a bright red mark around his neck.

Slow clapping was heard from the doorway, and Dean turned his head to look at Allanah.

'That little stunt,' he said coolly, 'nearly fucking killed my little brother. I will not tolerate this ANY longer. You touch him again, you will regret it for the rest of your sorry life!'

'Oh will I?' she said, walking over to Sam. She punched him hard across the cheek. 'Oops…oooh I really regret that!' She faked being scared.

Dean laughed lightly. 'Don't worry, you will. I promise.'

'Yeah whatever,' she said, brushing him off. She grabbed Sam's bound wrists and jerked him to his feet. 'Don't go anywhere Dean.'

She pushed Sam out of the room.

'Sam!' yelled Dean, yanking hard on the rope attached to the ceiling. 'Allanah you bitch! I swear if you hurt him you'll live to regret it!'

The door slammed shut and Dean groaned. He had to get away. This was ridiculous! He continued tugging at the ropes, trying to get free.

Sam was still getting his breath back as he was shoved down the hallway. He desperately longed for a drink of water, but knew he wouldn't get one.

Allanah paused to unlock a door, and shoved Sam through it. He blinked as the sun hit his eyes.

'Why are we outside?' he asked, confused.

'We're going on a road trip,' she said, escorting him towards her ute.

'I don't think so,' he rasped, and kicked her ankle, causing her to trip and fall. She was up in a flash, her knife drawn, and she sliced it at Sam. He turned around quickly, hoping to all hell he had judged it right, and the knife slit neatly through the ropes. He wrenched his hands apart, turning to face her, and dodged another blow from the knife. With one swift kick the knife flew from her hand and lodged itself in a tree. She froze, surprised, and Sam took his chance and ran away through the woods.

Allanah grabbed her shotgun from her ute and fired some shots through the trees, but missed Sam.

'DAMMIT!' she screamed. 'YOUR BROTHER IS GUNNA COP IT BECAUSE OF YOU!'

Deep in the bush, Allanah's threats echoed to Sam's ears. He slowed to a stop, went to run back, but stopped again.

'Think Sam think!' he said to himself. 'You need to save Dean…you need weapons…but what if she kills him?'

He rubbed his head in frustration, running through all his father had taught him, and right now, the best option was to get weapons, and then attack.

With a final glance back at the house, Sam ran further into the bushes.


	66. Trophy

**OK! well, i hate to say this...but i forgot a chapter. funny how these things happen...**

**now, read this carefully; i dont wanna confuse you. chapter 66, which i think is entitled 'trophy', is actually chapter 67. i missed the real66, and i'm posting it now as 66, but it'll be under the name 'Trophy'. unfortunately i cannot change the chapter names...so the old 66 is now 67, and will also be called 'trophy'...you got that? sorry to be so confusing...i didnt realise i'd missed one.**

**so read this, skim over the next as a reminder, and i will post chapter 68. sorry for the inconveniance.**

**Nikki**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allanah stormed back into the house, heading straight for Dean's room. She burst through the door, slight satisfaction showing on her face when she saw Dean had not escaped, but apart from that, she was pissed, and Dean had a slight feeling he knew why.

'He got away from you, didn't he?' he grinned at her. He could practically see the steam streaming out of her ears.

'Yes, he got away,' she snapped at him. 'And you're gunna suffer coz of it!'

She picked up a sledgehammer and slowly approached Dean menacingly.

'Good luck hitting me with that thing,' he said, the grin still larger than life on his face.

She swung back, and Dean jumped up, grabbing higher up the rope that held him and climbing it. Allanah's lunge missed, and she yelled in anger and grabbed his leg, trying to pull him back down, but he shook her free and climbed right up to the rafter.

'Like I said,' he called down teasingly. 'Good luck hitting me.'

As Dean had climbed, the rope had moved up with him, as it was attached to his wrists, and Allanah couldn't reach it to drag him down. She screamed at him in frustration, hauled out her gun, aimed, and fired. The bullet whizzed just past Dean's head, hitting the top of the rope.

He began to fall, but gripped the wooden rafter tightly, one end of the rope falling to the ground. Allanah picked it up and yanked it hard, and Dean fell to the ground. He rolled at the last second, and was on his feet and running before Allanah had time to react.

The rope trailed behind him and Allanah calmly stepped on it, stopping Dean in his tracks and sending him to ground again. He wasn't as quick to get up this time, and she stood over him, gun aimed, sledgehammer in her other hand, a smirk on her face.

'You still think I won't hit you?' she said sweetly, tucking her gun away and gripping the sledgehammer tightly. She smashed it with all her might into his kneecap, and he screamed in pain.

'You bitch!'

'I wouldn't say that if I were you,' she said, resting the head of the hammer on dean's forehead.

She lifted it up, staring Dean straight in the eye, and swung it at his head. He rolled away at the last second, and she hit concrete, leaving a large crack.

'Pity that wasn't your head,' she muttered, ready to take aim again.

Dean was slowly struggling to his feet, his injured leg obviously weighing him down. He waited expectantly for the next blow. He was surprised from behind as someone gripped him in a headlock and pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. The sickly sweet smell filled his lungs and he swayed, before he was lowered to the ground unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's breath was ragged as he came to a stop outside the hotel they had been spotted at. The Impala was still there, with it's slashed tires, and he thanked god briefly that it hadn't been towed before picking the lock on the trunk and pulling out as many weapons as he could carry. Looking around, and spotting no one, he broke into a near by car and drove it back the way he had come.

He had to get Dean…. he would never forgive himself if Dean died because of him.


	67. A Trophy

Allanah sat, watching, waiting for Dean to wake up. She had him chained to a wall, his hands high above his head, his feet barely touching the ground. He began to regain consciousness, and her heart sped up, the adrenaline pumping through her veins in anticipation of what she was about to do. She fondly ran her finger along the blade of the saw she held, checking its sharpness with satisfaction. She smiled, almost breathlessly, as her prey began to struggle, and she waited patiently until he wore himself out.

Dean hung there, his eyes never leaving Allanah, ready for her move.

'So…what are you gunna do to me?' he asked. 'Shoot me, stab me…eat me? Or maybe you'll do something different and just let me go.'

'Now why would I do something nice like that,' she said, approaching him. 'I'm sick of you Dean, I've been sick of you since the day I laid eyes on you.'

'I get that a lot.'

'This is it…your worthless brother isn't here to save you this time. And when he eventually turns up, too late to save you, we'll just kill him, and send him to hell to join you.'

'My brother and I aren't going to hell,' said Dean. 'But you are…you should be a demon; suits your personality better.'

'Oh your so funny,' she said sarcastically.

'Believe me, I knew that already.'

Allanah sniffed in disgust. 'Whatever Dean…'

'Ok, so hurry up and do whatever you gotta do. I can't hang around all day.'

'What I gotta do?' she said with a laugh. 'Oh Dean…there's not much I gotta do. You probably remember the time little Sammy was kidnapped by bad country hillbillies…and after they hunted their prey, they kept trophies of them. Well, I guess I'll take a leaf out of their book. But I'm not doing it after you've died…oh no. That wouldn't be very satisfying. I'm gunna get it while your awake, let you experience pain in your last moments, then I'm going to shoot you…' she walked up to him and traced her finger in a circle between his eyes. 'right there.'

'I didn't think you could aim that good,' commented Dean. 'If I recall, you've tried shooting me before, but baby, news flash! I'm still here…still alive. You couldn't hit a bullseye if your life depended on it.'

In a flash, her gun was out, and she fired a shot at a small light at the far end of the room. With a crash it was out.

'Couldn't hit a bullseye?' she said. 'I guess we'll prove that theory wrong…and the bullseye will be your head.'

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam pulled up a safe distance from the house, and checked his weapons for the thousandth time. He glanced at his watch, panicking a little when he realized how much time had actually passed.

'Calm down,' he muttered to himself. 'Dean will be ok…he's ok.'

He stepped out of the car and headed down the side of the road, keeping well hidden in the bushes, just incase. He got within range of the house, and was frustrated at the sight of two men patrolling around the front. He pulled his dart gun from the back of his pants, and in two swift pulls of the trigger, hit his targets and watched as they collapsed to the ground. He ran in immediately, straight through the front door, and tried finding his way to Dean. He suddenly stopped dead still, the sound of screaming reaching his ears. In horror, he ran towards the noise, carefully pushing open the door slightly.

The sight that met him made him feel sick and he looked away momentarily. Allanah had a saw in her hand, blood dripping down it.

She was cutting Dean's hand off.


	68. Flat Lining

As Sam stood their dumbfounded, the sound of Dean screaming finally registered in his brain, and he knew he had to do something. He drew his gun, anger coming over him, and barged through the door.

'HEY!' he yelled. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'

Allanah whirled around as a gunshot went off.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stumbled into the wall, blood running down her face. Sam had shot her clean between the eyes. She gave one more gasp of air before she slid dead down the wall.

'Never,' whispered Sam. '_Never _mess with me or brother.'

Still shaking with anger, he went over to his brother who was now unconscious, and released the chains, catching Dean as he fell. He laid him on the ground and checked his pulse, which was strong, then inspected his wrist. A lot of blood had been lost, and Allanah had almost sawn half way through his arm. He needed to get Dean to a hospital, and quick. He drew his gun at a sound behind him, and turned to face the figure.

Bruce stared at him angrily, his gun drawn also. His eyes settled on Allanah.

'Just coz she couldn't finish it doesn't mean I can't,' he said menacingly. He looked at Dean with satisfaction. 'He is so close to dying that it's funny.'

'You don't have to do this,' said Sam. 'You can just walk away from it, and we won't send anyone after you. You can get away from this.'

'But what if I don't want you? I've wanted to kill you and your smart-ass brother as much as Allanah did.'

'C'mon Bruce…look at him. He won't be trying much after this. He's broken…you succeeded. And seeing him like this breaks me…don't u realize? You've made our lives hell!'

Bruce paused. 'You know what,' he said with a grin. 'It's more fun when you have a fighting chance. I'd prefer it if you were better.'

Suddenly Bruce dropped to his knees, a pained expression on his face, and a bright light exploded from him. A dark mist poured from his mouth, swirled around him, before going straight through him. Bruce fell to the ground, dead.

A voice echoed through the room.

'This isn't over yet…don't feel too good about yourselves because I will return…and rid of you once again.'

Sam stared uneasily around the room as the mist disappeared.

The demon wasn't dead like they had thought. He continued to look around unsteadily as he picked up his brother and headed out the door. Sam didn't have a lot of strength left, and he only made it halfway to the car before collapsing in agony.

Tears of frustration shone in his eyes, and he pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. The last thing he had wanted was to go to a large hospital, but he had no choice. Dean would die otherwise.

When the ambulance arrived, Dean was still out cold and Sam was close to it. He sighed with relief at the sound of the approaching sirens, but held Dean tightly as paramedics surrounded them. He didn't want to lose his brother again.

'Son,' one of them said. 'We need to treat him. You have to let go. He's going to die otherwise.'

As the paramedics pulled Dean gently away from him, he couldn't help but panic that his brother would be away from him. As he was being checked over, he watched as they laid Dean on a stretcher. Suddenly a shout arose.

'He's stopped breathing! We need full medical assistance STAT!'

'Dean?' cried Sam. He scrambled along the ground to where the ambulance officers were pumping Dean's chest.

'He's not responding!'

They quickly loaded him into the ambulance, pulling out the equipment they would need. They placed paddles on Dean's chest and shocked him, trying to get him to respond. All Sam could hear was the consistent beep from a life machine.

'Try again!' an officer said, and they shocked him again.

'Please Dean, wake up!' cried Sam, trying to push his way to his brother.

'He's still not responding!' someone called again.

Sam stared in horror at his motionless brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so there we have it. 68 chapters down, 2 to go. how do you think it'll end? hehehehehe**

**so they're out of trouble...in the safe hands on ambo officers. will they survive? stick round for the final chapters...**

**cheers**

**Nikki**

**and in case u didnt get my message before, there has been a chapter mix up, and i advise you go back to 66, read it, and skim over 67, just to put it in order for you. sorry for the inconvieniance. theres nothing really important in 66, but it does explain how Dean miraculously went from one room to the next. thanls. **


	69. Is He Ok?

'C'mon Sam,' someone coaxed. 'He'll be fine. We need to get you to the hospital, and Dean's coming with us, I promise.'

The woman gently supported Sam over to a stretcher, and helped him on and lie down. Sam was reluctant, but the woman was firm and soon he was being pushed into the ambulance.

He could still hear the ambulance officers crazily trying to resuscitate Dean, and as much as he tried to not panic, he couldn't help but let it bubble to the surface. The doors closed; the sounds no longer to be heard, and the ambulance was off, it's sirens blaring, the other one in front of it.

Sam struggled against the paramedics. He didn't want them touching him; he just wanted Dean.

'I need my brother!' he cried. 'Is he ok? I need him!'

'It's ok Sam,' soothed one of the women, gently pushing him back down. 'Your brother's in good hands. You need to relax.'

She gently pushed Sam back down, and then placed a mask over his mouth. She lifted up his shirt, slightly reacting at the gunshot wound that had begun to bleed freely again.

'He's been shot,' she called to her partner. 'We need to fix this, now!'

As Sam watched her begin frantically tending to his wound, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He had done all he could. Dean's life was in their hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke to the gentle beeping of a machine. He attempted to sit up, but found it too strenuous, and settled back down. Dean. The thought of his brother sent him shooting up and again, and after a quick scan of the room, it was obvious Dean was not with him. He grabbed pushed the nurse alert button repeatedly, only stopping as a nurse rushed in.

'What? What's wrong?'

'Dean,' Sam said quietly. 'Where is he? Is he…is he ok?'

'You need to stop worrying about him,' said the nurse, helping Sam lay down again. 'Extra stress will effect your treatment.'

'I need to know…is he ok?'

The nurse hesitated. 'Truthfully?'

'Truthfully.'

She bit her lip. 'I'm not entirely sure. But it's not good. They rushed him into an emergency room as soon as we got here and he hasn't been out since. The wounds that poor boy had…you've been through quite an ordeal, though no one quite knows what the ordeal was,' she said. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'll feel a whole lot better as soon as my brother is here with me. I don't care what you say; when he's out of that room, I want him in here with me.'

'I'm sure that'll be fine,' the nurse said, tucking him in. 'Now, when your up to it, there's a couple of policeman that need to talk to you. You give that buzzer a push and I'll come, ok?'

'Yeah, ok,' sighed Sam. 'But as soon as you hear anything, you'll tell me, right?'

'Yep. I promise,' she said sincerely. She left the room, quietly closing the door.

Sam bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers. The waiting would kill him. He decided to explore the amount of injuries he had. He looked at his chest, seeing all his ribs wrapped up tightly, saw gauze stuck of the two bullet holes, and could clearly see that someone had given him a sponge bath.

If only he'd been awake for that.

He began to feel drowsy again, not wanting to sleep, but the pain was just too much as he fell asleep again.


	70. The End?

**Chapter 70 - The Finale**

Sam slept for hours. The nurse repeatedly checked on him every so often, but didn't disturb him. When she heard news about Dean, she was reluctant to wake Sam, but true to her promise, she did.

'Sam?' she said gently, shaking him. Sam slowly woke up, his eyes looking expectantly at her face.

'Dean?' he asked quietly.

'He's ok Sam, he's ok,' she said, pushing hair out of his eyes. 'He's still critical, but they expect that to change. He'll be here with you very soon.'

'That's nice,' mumbled Sam, happily. 'Thankyou.' And he immediately fell asleep again.

The nurse smiled at him, and headed off to get the other bed ready for Dean.

When Sam opened his eyes again, he felt so relaxed, like all his worries had been lifted from him. But that died as he remembered the nurses visit earlier.

'DEAN!' he shouted, and shot up in bed, regretting it immediately as his ribs groaned in protest. He looked at the bed beside him, and an unwanted cry escaped his mouth.

His brother was there. He really was. But he looked so weak, so pale, so thin…just so sick. It killed Sam to see his brother so helpless. Despite his ribs pleading, he slowly got out of bed, and drew a chair beside hiss brothers chair, plopping thankfully into it. It was funny how you never show weakness until you're in hospital. He shakily reached out and touched his brother's hand.

'Thank god your ok,' he whispered.

'Sam, I really don't think you should be out of bed,' came the nurse's voice. She appeared by his side, and gently guided him out of the chair.

'But I need to be with him,' he pleaded, trying to resist.

'Sam, he won't be awake for a while,' she said firmly, helping him back into bed. 'And you are with him. So just relax, ok?'

Sam reluctantly agreed, but his eyebrows were still furrowed worriedly.

'How's his hand?' he asked. He hoped it was ok; that was Dean's shooting arm, though he could use both, and Dean would be pissed if it didn't work.

'We're not sure,' said the nurse. 'We've sewn it back on, but it'll be a couple of days, maybe a week before any feeling will come back to it. If it doesn't, well, we'll have to amputate.'

'Oh, ok.'

'But don't worry Sam, it's looking positive,' she said with a smile.

He smiled back. 'Hey, is it possible to get some food in here? I'm starving.'

'Of course,' she said, and left the room. Sam sighed in comfort and settled down to watch Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam?' came a weak voice.

'Dean!' cried out Sam happily. He climbed from his bed, making his way to his brother's beside. 'Thank god your awake!'

'Of course I'm awake,' Dean replied, still weak. 'What the hell happened?'

'She's dead Dean. I killed her.'

Dean stared at Sam before breaking into a grin. 'That's my boy. But you knew I wanted to do that!'

'Not as much as I did,' said Sam firmly. 'Dean…do you realize exactly what she did to you?'

'Not really Sammy,' said Dean. He looked down at the mass of tubes and machines that came from all over his body. 'I'm guessing it's not good.' His brow furrowed suddenly. 'Why can't I feel my hand?'

Sam's eyes widened slightly. 'Ahhh…I'm gunna get the nurse,' he said, going for the button. Dean's good hand stopped him.

'What?' he asked, afraid to look in his brother's eyes.

'What. Did. She. Do?' Dean said clearly. Sam let out a rushed breath.

'She tried cutting off your hand. But it's ok Dean, she only got half way and there's a good chance you'll get all use of it back and it won't get amputated.'

'WHAT!'

Sam pressed the nurses button.

'I'm glad your ok,' he said sincerely, and quickly climbed into bed before the nurse came. He was feeling much better, but had been told it was best to stay in bed.

The nurse entered, immediately rushing to Dean seeing he was awake.

'Not even a hello today?' joked Sam.

'You've had your turn,' the nurse replied lightly. Dean raised his eyebrow cheekily at Sam.

'So...uh…what's the diagnosis?' asked Dean, a little nervously.

'Your main injuries would be your hand, and you knee. We reconstructed your kneecap, but you'll be on crutches for about 8 weeks, and we had to sew you hand back together. Can you try wiggle your fingers?' she asked.

Dean weakly held up his arm and attempted to move his fingers.

'No,' he sighed.

'That's ok, it will be a couple more days until we're sure,' she said. 'Umm…other injuries are just cuts and bruises, and that nasty burn on your back. It's such a weird symbol…and there was another scar there too.'

'Oh, yeah, that other scar, don't worry about that. It's been taken care of,' Dean said quickly.

'Well, ok then, I'll leave you to it,' she said, and left.

Sam glanced, wondering if it was the right time to tell his brother or not.

'Sam I don't need to look at you to know your hiding something from me,' said Dean seriously. 'C'mon man, if it's important, you need to tell me.'

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine Sam. Tell me.'

'Well…after I killed Allanah, and you passed out, Bruce came in. But it wasn't him…he was possessed. And he told me that he wanted to kill us as much as Allanah did. I told him to give us a break, that you were weak…and he told me it would be more fun if we were better, if we had a fighting chance.'

Sam looked worried, and like he didn't want to continue.

'Sam?' said Dean gently. 'C'mon dude, you need to tell me…'

'Umm…well, then he fell to his knees, and this light shone out of his…then this black mist poured out of his mouth, and it killed him…and then it said it would be back, and rid of us once and for all.'

'No…' said Dean. 'NO! We killed it! We killed the son of a bitch!'

'That's what I thought too, but Dean, I saw it with my own eyes. It's back.'

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he was so stunned he couldn't form words.

'Just get some rest Dean,' Sam said quietly.

Little did they know, the kind, sweet nurse they knew was standing outside the door, taking in every word. A thoughtful look on her face, she turned away, and then grinned to herself, her eyes a deep black.

**To Be Continued….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Well, there we have it. that's it from me...for now mwahahahaha**

**it's my pleasure to announce that there will be a sequel to this fic, titled 'Demons Return' but it will not be up for a couple of weeks. keep an eye out!**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed, and i hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Nikki**


End file.
